Un Torbellino En Hogwarts
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: EPILOGO UP - Una niña llega a Hogwarts a pasar unos dias con su padre... el problema es que es un vil desatre, hiperactiva, traviesa, manipuladora y dispuesta a pasarla genial, hace amistad con Harry y cia...aunke su padre se oponga!
1. Capitulo 1: El Expreso De Hogwarts

GOCHI: BIEN! Celebrando el hecho que al fin me he compraron el libro 3 y ya m lo he leido o.o no me duro ni 3 dias.. he decidido lanzar un DOBLE UPLOAD!  
  
1.- Nuevo capitulo de Magical Secret  
  
2.- Preestreno de este fic  
  
Espero les guste, dare explicaciones al final, por ahora, A LEER!  
  
---------  
  
Un Torbellino En Hogwarts  
  
----------  
  
By Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Uno.- El Expreso de Hogwarts  
  
-Seguro que esta bien?- pregunto la voz de una bella joven, de cabellera castaña larga y lisa hasla la mitad de la cintura  
  
-Ya he hablado con Dumbledore y me ha dado el permiso Faye, no te preocupes- respondio una voz calmada y muy profunda  
  
-En serio puedo ir papi ?!- pregunto una niña no mayor de 7 años, de pelo castaño y corto, ojos negros y facciones un poco orientales  
  
-Si, pero tendremos que salir una semana antes, necesito arreglar una cosas, ademas, regresarias las vacaciones de navidad...  
  
-NO! Grito la niña- Yo quiero viajar en el expreso!  
  
-Podras hacerlo cuando vayas a primero Elly- insistio su madre  
  
-Pero mami...Yo quiero...IR EN EL EXPRESO!- comenzo a llorar y su padre la cargo y tras un largo suspiro accedio  
  
-Esta bien, pero promete portarte bien- respondio el padre  
  
-Si papi!- puso su mano en su frennte al mas puro estilo militar  
  
-Esa es mi nena, a ver, quien es la niñita de papá?  
  
-YO!- respondio riendo, puesto que su padre le habia empezado a hacer cosquillas  
  
El tiempo volo...y el primero de sep....  
  
-Aun no hay nadie...- dijo Elly algo decepcionada  
  
-Eso es porque aun faltan 2 horas para que parta, pero como tengo asuntos importantes en el trabajo, necesito dejarte ahorita, ya hable con el maquinista- se agacho y abrazo a Elly mientras le entregaba una mochila en forma de conejito se movia y solo dejaba sacar las cosas de su interior si se decia la contraseña  
  
-Bien. me voy, cuidate y no salgas del anden, de acuerdo?  
  
-Esta bien- sonrio, entro al tren y se despidio de su madre desde una ventana, luego entro a la cabina y comio infinidad de dulces que habia en un carrito Cortesia de la casa dijo el maquinista guiñendole un ojo  
  
Recorrio el tren, jugo con su mochila y cayo rendida en el ultimo vagon, la señora de los dulces la tapo por competo, porque le daba la luz del sol y salio del vagon  
  
**********  
  
-Que suerte, este vagon esta vacio, dijo un joven pelirrojo al entrar al ultimo vagon dejando su maleta en el piso y sentandose  
  
-Eso no es verdad Ron, mira esos trapos- respondio una chica de rizado cabello castaño al ver un bulto de ropa en una esquina del asiento opuesto al que estaba Ron mientras se sentaba a su lado  
  
-Que importan, son solo trapos Hermione- dijo Ron restandole importancia mientras un joven de alborotado cabello azabache y ojos esmeraldas entraba al vagon y se sentaba junto al trapo  
  
-Que sera?- pregunto a Ron  
  
-Mejor no lo muevas Harry- respondio Herm- quizas son cosas del maquinista  
  
-Bueno- encogio los hombros y continuaron su platica mientras el tren arrancaba, cerca dee media hora despues, Ron y Hermdiscutian tan alto que Harry solo se tapaba los oidos  
  
-.. es por eso... y Harry me apoya, verdad?- voltearon ambos a ver a su joven amigo  
  
-Eh?- pregunto mientras abria los ojos y un globito de mucosidad proveniente de su nariz explotaba, pero sus compañeros no respondieron, solo observaban con asombrro el lado derecho de Harry  
  
-El-el bulto- susurro Ron, Harry volteo a verlo y ahogo un grito al ver como un brazo salia de debajo de la tela, luego otro, una cabeza, un torso... asi hata que, desperezandose, aparecio el cuerpo de una niñita no mayor de 7 años  
  
-HOLA!- saludo la niña  
  
-Quien eres?- pregunto Ron a la defensiva  
  
-Me llamo Elhaym, quienes son ustedes?  
  
-Yo soy Ron, ellos son Harry y Hermione- señalo Ron  
  
-Oh, es un placer- inclino la cabeza y luego los saludo de mano  
  
-Estudias en Hogwarts?- pregunto Herm algo dudosa  
  
-No, mi... Oh no! HE OLVIDADO ESCRIBIRLE!- y como un bolido tomo su mochila y salio del vagon  
  
-Que fue eso?- pregunto Harry, pero sus amigos negaron con la cabeza igual de sorprendidos  
  
Luego de un par de horas la chica regreso tan radiante como antes y con los brazos repletos de dulces  
  
-YA VIIINEEE!- saludo y dejo los dulces a lado de Harry, el cual staba platicando con Ron mientras Herm leia un libro de pociones, los tres la saludaron y ella se sento y les convido dulces, los cuales Ron acepto con gusto  
  
-Rayos!, no lo encuentro!  
  
-De que hablas?- pregunto Harry al ver como Herm daba un leve quejido  
  
-No encuentro la pocion cambia colores, la que te cambia el color de los ojos segun tu estado de animo  
  
-Oh, esa es muy facil- interrumpio la niña y epezo a decir varios ingredientes que Herm anotaba freneticamente  
  
-Como lo sabes?- pregunto Harry  
  
-Papi me la enseño, de hecho, la llevo en mi, miren- vieron sus ojos negros mientras ella se golpeaba a proposito en un pie, de inmediato solto un gritito de dolor y sus ojos cambiaron a un morado intenso y brillante  
  
-Vaya!- exclamo Ron sorprendido de ver que una niñita conocia algo tan complicado como una pocion de ese nivel- podrias enseñarmela?  
  
-Claro- sonrio, asi siguieron platicando, empezaba a anochecer, no tardarian en llegar, cuando la puerta de abri de golpe, los tres gryffindors perdieron el buen humor de inmediato  
  
-Vaya, pero si es Pot... pero no pudo terminar porque un grito y un cuerpo lo interrumpieron  
  
-DRACO-CHAN!- Elly salto sobre Malfoy con tal fuerza que casi lo tumba, todos la miraban soprprendidos, pero mas cuando este respondio  
  
-Elhaym? que haces aqui?  
  
-Voy a ver a papa, hace tanto que no te veia, desde la ultima vez que fuiste a casa... has crecido mucho...- dijo mirando al joven de pies a cabeza  
  
-Tu tambien- sonrio de manera franca y alegre- veo que aun llevas a Emerald- dijo señalando el bolso  
  
-Sipi- se lo quito y lo mostro- sabes, creo que le gustaria probar otro dedo tuyo, como la ultima vez que trataste de abrirla  
  
-No gracias, hoy no me apetece ser comida de conejo-bolsa- ambos rieron a risa loca y de pronto Draco callo, recordo frente a quien estaba, les miro y noto una expresion de sopresa mezclada con espanto  
  
-Que haces con ellos?- dijo con un tono de desprecio  
  
-Son mis amigos, que? te importa?  
  
-.... no... aunque no creo que...- se dio la vuelta y tras despedirse de Elly con una seña que ella repito, al parcer solo conocida por ambos, salio cerrando la puerta  
  
-Co-no-ces a Malfoy?- pregunto Harry  
  
-Si, el es... - pero el sonido del silbato la interrumpio- LLEGAMOS!- salto de alegris y jalando a Ron y Herm cada uno de un brazo, los arrastro a la salida  
  
-Apurate Harry-kun!  
  
Los cuatro salieron y caminaron rumbo a las carrozas, iban tan absortos en su platica que no se dieron cuenta que Elly se le habia delantado, solo regresaron a la realidad cuando un fuerte grito inundo la zona  
  
-PAPI !!!!!!- Elly grito y los tres, junto a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes que pasaban rumbo a las carrozas voltearon, vieron correr a Elly rumbo a una silueta que se encontraba junto a las carrozas... una silueta alta... delgada, que se agachaba a cargar a la niña... una figura lugubre y con mucho porte...  
  
-SNAPEEE!- gritaron los tres al tiempo al ver que era el a quien Elly habia llamado papá  
  
-----------------  
  
Bien, que les parece? este es como un preestreno, ke pasaran con la hiperactiva, inteligente y traviesa Elhaym?  
  
Que pensara Snape al saber que su hija es amiga del hijo de su mas gran rival?  
  
Que lokuras hara Elly en Hogwarts?  
  
Bien, en cuento acabe REVENGE o MAGICAL {Probablemente REVENGE, que le falta menos] y si el fic tiene aceptacion, prometo contiuarle  
  
Esta hubicada en un tipo UA, porque aun no pienso en ke año situare a los jovenes, pero es lo de menos, espero les guste, no se si Snape ta casado, pero decidi crearle esposa...Muggle...oriental XD, lo cual explicare en el 2 cap, por ahora....  
  
REVIEWS PLEASEEE!!  
  
SAYONARA!! 


	2. Capitulo 2: Una cena fuera de lo comun

Gochi: 10 Reviews! *¬* ke happylidad! Agradezco a  
  
Lady Hyle  
  
Nariko-chan  
  
Korin  
  
Sybill  
  
Lucía  
  
Mancha  
  
susan  
  
Malu Snape Rickman   
  
Alexia  
  
Joyce Granger  
  
Por sus reviews, prometo contestarlos con mas profundidad en el sig cap, porque por ahora traigo algo de prisita, en fin, aqui esta el sig cap de Torbellino y espero les guste, y lo se, dije ke iba a explicar lo de Faye, madre de Elly y esposa de Snape [si siguen casados y son felices -segun yo XD-]  
  
Perop como no kedaba, ya sra pa la otra, ahora si, TARAAAN!  
  
-----------  
  
Un Torbellino En Hogwarts  
  
----------  
  
By Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Dos: Una Cena Fuera De Lo Comun  
  
SNAPEEE!- gritaron Harry y compañia al ver a quien habia gritado Elly "Papá" provocando que varios jovenes mas voltearan a ver la escena, la cual provoco uno de los cuadros mas graciosos que se habian visto nunca en el colegio, de pie, sin moverse, con los ojos desorbitados y las bocas hasta el piso, mas de 50 estudiantes, entre los que figuraban desde alumnos de segundo hasta veteranos de septimo. con Harry, Ron y Herm encabezando la multitud, todos veian a Severus Snape, el profesor MAS callado, frio, tenebroso, rencoroso y enigmatico de todo Hogwarts abrazanda a su hija con el rosto amable y una clara sonrisa franca y llena de ... AMOR?!!  
  
Mas de uno solto la carcajada, la cual tuvieron que reprimir al verse descubiertos por el maestro que ya se habia dado cuenta de la conmocion que habia causado, cambiando rapidamete su semblante al ya conocido, frio y lleno de repulsion a sus alumnos, ordeno con voz severa y firme que todos continuaran su camino  
  
-Papi, quiero que conozcas a mis nuevos amigos!- solto Elly de pronto jalando el brazo de Snape hacia el trio Gryffindor, los cuales miraban aquello con espanto  
  
Que haria Snape al enterarse que ELLOS eran los AMIGOS de SU HIJA!?  
  
Padre e hija siguieron caminando, y cuando estaban a menos de 2 metros el rostro de Snape les revelo lo que ellos temian  
  
-Señor Potter... señorita Granger... señor Weasley.....- con los ojos inyectados de sangre y un gesto de repulsion saludo entredientes, con un tono mas alla del odio que normalmente demostraba  
  
-Profesor Snape- respondio Harry mientras Herm y Ron inclinaban la cabeza a modo de saludo  
  
-Ya los conocias papi?- pregunto Elly de manera inocente  
  
-Desgraciadamente- respondio Snape aun lleno de ira contenida -Bien se hace tarde, debemos entrar Elly- volteo el rostro a su hija y de inmediato el gesto se suavizo y los ojos se llenaron de un profundo afecto  
  
-Bien, YO KIERO IR EN LA CARROZA CON HARRY-KUN, RON-KUN Y HERMI-CHAN!!-todos los presentes se sorprendieron tanto que no supieron que responder  
  
Justo en ese momento, Draco paso por ahi y se detuvo a deleitarse con la escena, los tres Gryffindors "perfectos" estaban frente Snape, expresion de terror inundando sus rostros, de odio el de Snape y de alegria el de Elly, sabia que los tres iban pasar un rato amargo por ser amigos de Elly, despues de todo, conocia muy bien el caracter de su padrino en cuanto a Elly se trataba y lo selectivo que era con los amigos de esta  
  
-Elly, no!- dijo cortante  
  
-Porque!?- pregunto Elly suplicante  
  
-PORQUE NO ELHAYM!- respondio Snape de manera fria, la niña, quien conocia perfectamente el caracter de su padre y como doblegarlo comenzo a llorar a grito abierto  
  
-Elly..- susurraron los tres jovenes al ver la gruesas gotas recorrer el rostro de la chica y como un Snape sorprendentemente tierno intentaba calmarla, el llanto habia resultado  
  
- ESTA BIEN!-corto Snape y de inmediato el llanto de la chica paro "magicamente" y corrio a la primera carroza que vio, luego llamo a los tres jovenes los cuales se encaminaron bajo la fria mirada de Snape, pero cuando no faltaban ni un metro para llegar Ellly volvio a gritar, llamando la atencion de un joven que les veia con burla  
  
-DRACO-CHAN! VEN CON NOSOTROOOS!!- Harry y cia. volteo a ver hacia donde Elly gritaba, un sorprendido Draco Malfoy intentaba escaparse de ahi, lo que menos deseaba era conpartir la carroza con Potter y su comitiva  
  
-Malfoy ve!!- la voz de Snape le hizo parar, habia fracasado en su intento de huida, con un gesto lleno de indiferencia y odio camino rumbo a la carroza, que ya habia sido ocupada por los Gryffindors, se sento lo mas alejado que pudo de ellos y volteo su vista a la ventana, la carroza comezo a moverse y Elly lucia muy feliz  
  
-Porque nadie habla?- fue lo primero que pregunto, ninguno de los 4 chicos junto a ella pronunciaba palabra, todos lucian incomodos  
  
-YA SE!- y tras murmurar algo que nadie entendio en la oreja de Emerald la abrio, saco 4 chocolates y le entrego uno a cada joven  
  
-Gracias- respondieron los 4 cuando recibieron el manjar de los dioses [N.A. *¬* para mi lo es!] y sin mas lo comieron, a los pocos segundos los cuatro voltearon a verse y comenzaron a reir como locos, Elly les veia complacida y comenzo una convesacion que los cuatro jovenes continuaban, incluso Draco bromeaba con Harry como si su rivalidad no existiera... si cualquiera hubiese visto la escena, seguro hubiera caido K.O. de la impresion  
  
Al bajar de la carroza el ambiente regreso de golpe a la normalidad, ninguno entendia que rayos habia pasado, Draco rapidamente se despidio de Elly con su tipico saludo secreto y desaparecio entre la multitud con la cara roja, ninguno supo si era de vergüenza o ira, pero en ese momento no les importo  
  
-Tu hiciste eso verdad?- pregunto Herm a Elly en cuanto Draco marcho  
  
-Si, es una pocion sencilla, es para que las personas se lleven mejor, ingeniosa verdad? Yo misma la elabore segun un libro de papá  
  
-Vaya- murmuranron los tres, Elly resulto ser mas inteligente y astuta de lo que hubieran imaginado y con un padre como Snape, quien no lo seria?  
  
Junto a la puerta se encontraba Snape, quien al ver a Elly la llamo y juntos entraron al castillo  
  
Los tres jovenes siguieron a los demas y pronto se encontraban en el gran comedor, la seleccion estaba por iniciar cuando Snape entro con Elly a su vera, se sentaron cerca del final de la mesa, al verlos Elly se paro en la silla y comenzo a saludarlos  
  
-HARRYYY-KUUN! RON-KUUN! HERMII-CHAAAN!...- los tres jovenes solo quisieron que se los tragara la tierra cuando todos voltearon a verlos, algunos sorprendidos, otros burlandose, entre ellos Draco, a quien no le duro mucho el gusto, puesto que el fue el siguiente en ser nombrado y de una manera mas "cariñosa"  
  
-...DRAKYYY-CHAAAAN! HOLAAAA!- el tambien quizo perderse de la multitud de gente que se burlaba, Snape reprendio a Elly por los gritos sorpresivos y tras sentarla bien esperaron, pronto entro McGonagall con los nuevos alumnos a su espalda, se realizo la seleccion y todos escucharon el tipico discurso de Dumbledore, todo esto paso sin que algunos le kitaran la vista de encima a la niña que invadia la cotidaneidad del lugar  
  
-....Y por ultimo les aviso que tendremos por uno meses una pequeña invitada- señalo a Elly- ella es Elhaym Snape y estara con nosotros por un tiempo, espero se lleven bien  
  
Todos soltaron un sonoro "Aaahhh" cuando el Dumbledore explico eso, pero la sorpresa inicial se convirtio en risa cuando la chiquilla se puso de nuevo de pie en la silla y saludo a todos con un sonoro "HOOOLAAA! YO SOY ELHAYM, PERO LLAMENME ELLYYY!!!" mientras agitaba los brazos en alto  
  
Tras una nueva reprimenda por parte de Snape la cena comenzo, todo estaba tranquilo, salvo los ocasionales quejidos de parte de Elly, a quien no le gustaba la cena que su padre le obligaba a comer... tanto asi, que en un arranque de ira tiro un pedazo de calabaza a los alumnos, el cual callo por casualidad en Fred Weasley, el cual grito  
  
-GUERRA DE COMIDAA!- y como si hubieran encendido un polvorin todos comenzaron a tirarse alimentos unos a otros, ante la estupefaccion de Snape y McGonagall y el agrado de Dumbledore y los demas maestros, que incluso participaban de ella  
  
Todo termino cerca de la media noche, machados de comida, pero felices los alumnos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, quizas la prescencia de Elly seria muy divertida  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Bien al fin, como lo prometi, tras terminar REVENGE he aqui el segundo cap de Torbellino, espero les guste..... y para los que esperan el nuevo de Magical, no desesperen, ke en eso ando, bien se cuidan y espero reviews  
  
SAYONARAA! 


	3. Capitulo 3: Un primer dia problematico

GOCHI: Aqui llega! el 3er cap de Torbellino, si vieran lo dificil que se me hace no escribir un yaoi con lo que pasa en este cap! ;_; pero por respeto a mis lectores que no kieren leer eso, pues asi lo dejo XDD  
  
Ahora, como prometi, responder los reviews, TODOS los reviews ke tengo...  
  
----------  
  
Joyce Granger  
  
Si, Elly y Draco ya tienen años conociendose, asi que son buenos amigos  
  
------  
  
Alexia3  
  
Buewno, aqui le sigo al fic  
  
------  
  
Malu Snape Rickman  
  
Bueno, es genial conocer a mas fanaticas de Eros *¬* Es TAAAAAN LINDOOOOOOO!!... Aaaahhh mi lindo Eros.. Ejm, claro ke podemos hablar de Eros y mas, ya conoces mi mail  
  
------  
  
susan  
  
Aqui le continuo, gracias por el apoyo  
  
------  
  
Mancha  
  
Si, supuse que si Jamers tuvo descendecia.. p'q Snapy no?  
  
------  
  
Lucía  
  
Si, creo ke Elly cayo bien... ojala y siga asi en este cap, p'q le salio le Snape que lleva en la sangre XDD  
  
------  
  
Sybill  
  
Ya puse ke casado y muy feliz -^_^-  
  
-------  
  
Korin  
  
o.o ya puse el segundo... y el tercero y sigo sin saber que es un Yu Yu Hakusho XDDD... se ke salen lindos niños, pero... o.O eso ke ver con mi fic o.o?  
  
------  
  
Nariko-chan1  
  
Pues casi se nos muere el hombre, pero como ya sabe lo que tiene... ni tanto el susto XD  
  
------  
  
Lady Hyle  
  
Aki nuevo cap, disfruta!  
  
------  
  
La Heredera  
  
Gracias! me halagas con lo de ke escribo genial ^_^ ya me lei el primer cap de H D Amor? y me gusto mucho!  
  
--------  
  
Malu Snape Rickman  
  
Pues me alegra ke te guste el cap.. y por lo del cd de Eros, pues yo ya tengo todo "Eros 9" en espa e italiano, mi fagorita es "Un segundo de paz".. si kieres ke te pase alguna rola, avisame please! y EROS FOREVER!  
  
-------  
  
Nadilius Weasley  
  
Pues si, saco la inteligencia de ambos padres... y la habilidad de contyrolar a su papi le salio de su mami.. si, juraria ke te vi con la boca abierta, yo tb taba ahi con mi boca al piso XDD y si, te apoyo en todo esto: VIVA EL CHOCOLATE, ELHAYM, HARRY POTTER Y DIGIMON FRONTIER! [en especial Kouichi *¬*]  
  
-------  
  
Cygni  
  
Pues cada uno sufrira a su manera XDD y si, Snape tuvo a su hija y su corazon se ablando XDD  
  
-------  
  
Choichi  
  
Gracias, a mi me paso lo mismo con Largo y escabroso es el camino.. y termine enamorandome del sslash, el Harry+Draco... por lo cual es dificil no escribir yaoi ;_; pero prometo no hacerlo para no ofender a kien lo le guste  
  
------  
  
Ana Rickman  
  
Pues me imagine ke la hija de Snape deberia ser distinta a su padre para poder hacer comedia... ademas pobre de Faye si hubiera tenido ke soportar a un esposo y una hija asi de callados  
  
-------  
  
Randa1  
  
Pues no, Elly lo pone de cabeza y ya muchos vieron ke no es tan malo como pinta.... aun asi asusta XDDD... y si tu lo dices ke es la perfecta continuacion de Revenge, pues tratare de hacer lo mejor de mi  
  
--------  
  
--------  
  
Bueno, despues de agredecer, que disfruten  
  
Un Torbellino En Hogwarts  
  
----------  
  
By Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Tres: Primer Dia, en pociones  
  
Esa mañana, una joven de cabello castaño se despertaba en una habitacion extraña, desconocida... se sentia sola y triste, asi que comenzo a llorar a todo pulmon  
  
-MAMI, PAPI! WAAA!... DONDE ESTOOOY!! WAAA!  
  
-Elly, estas bien cariño?- una voz conocida para ella la hizo callar de inmediato  
  
-Papi?- la niña volteo a ver la cama al lado de la suya y vio a su padre, vestido con una elegante pijama color verde obscuro, una serpiente plateada grabada en el cuello de la camisa, su cabello despeinado e increiblemente luciendo seco [generalmente lucia grasiento] sus ojos tenian unas pequeñas lagañas y su voz sono amable y dulce  
  
-Estas bien princesa?- volvio a preguntar mientras se ponia de pie y la tomaba en sus brazos  
  
-Si papi... es que no reconoci el lugar- respondio ya mas tranquila, ella lucia un mameluco [pijama de una sola pieza] de un rosa palido con una gorrita con orejas de conejo y una colita blanca y esponjosa, sus lindos ojos generalmente negros, lucian blancos por el susto que se acababa de llevar, pero regresaron a la normalidad muy rapido cuando la niña se sintio segura de nuevo  
  
-Bien, ve a darte un baño- le dijo bajandola e indicandole una roperia -ahi hay ropa para ke te cambies- despues de esto sale a su despacho, que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta  
  
Luego que ambos estuvieron listos bajaron a desayunar, como aun era temprano el comedor estaba vacio, solo una silueta de dorada cabellera se encontraba leyendo un libro de encantamientos mientras daba mordidas a un pan tostado con mermelada  
  
-Draco-chan! BUENOS DIAS!!!- dijo Elly alegremente al ver a Draco  
  
-Elly, buenos dias, dormiste bien?- pregunto cortesmente mientras se ponia de pie e invitaba a la niña a sentarse junto a el  
  
-MUY BIEN!- Grito mientras se sentaba y dejaba a Emerald en la mesa, la cual comenzo a rascarse la cabeza con una de sus patas- Si no preguntale a papá- volteo hacia su padre, quien se acercaba a saludar  
  
-Padrino, buen dia- Draco hizo una leve inclinacion de cabeza  
  
-Draco, buen dia- respondio Snape -Y no, Elly no durmio tan bien... me lleve un susto al oirla gritar en la madrugada- le revolvio el pelo a la niña  
  
-Papá!!  
  
-Ja ja, lo sabia! lo mismo hiciste la primera vez que te quedaste en mi casa- se sento y ambos jovenes se despidieron de Snape y comenzaron a platicar de otras cosas hasta que poco a poco el comedor se fue llenando y un par de corpulentas figuras llegaron hasta su compañero  
  
-Hola Malfoy... que hace ella aqui?- pregunto Goyle claramente molesto al ver a Elly ocupar su sitio  
  
-Ella se sienta donde quiere- respondio Draco encogiendose en hombros, pero muriendose de risa por dentro  
  
-Yo quiero estar aqui!- y sin mas continuo con su cereal, Goyle quiso replicar pero la chica levanto un GRAN paque y se lo ofrecio -Lo quieres?- Goyle de inmediato asintio y Draco no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada  
  
Despues de esto todocontinuo con mucha normalidad, los de Gryffindor tenial historia de las magia dos horas seguida por transformaciones durante la mañana, los Slytherin tenian DCAO a primera hora, seguida por dos de cuidado de las creaturas magicas, despues de la comida los dos compartian pociones dos horas  
  
Toda la mañana habia pasado tranquilamente y tras la comida los alumnos de ambas casas se dirigieron al aula de pociones, entraron y tomaron sus lugares correspondientes  
  
-POR PAREJAS! Las mismas del ultimo dia que tuvimos clase, Saquen su libro y abranlo en la pagina 143, RAPIDO!- se escucho la imponente voz de Snape quien entro abriendo la puerta de golpe, lucia algo molesto, pero nada fuera de lo comun, si se tomaba en cuenta de que maestro se estaba hablando, justo detras de el, Elly entro, imitando el paso de su padre, ataviada con una bella tunica negra, con una aplicacion rosa en forma de conejo en el pecho, con los ojos negros fingiendo enojo, cargando a Emerald sobre su hombro izquierdo  
  
Ambas siluetas negras llegaron al frente y tomaron la misma posicion, de brazos cruzados y mirada de desprecio, todos los alumnos se quedaron algo sorprendidos al ver la escena por no decir a punto de estallar en risas, pero la voz de Snape los puso a trabajar de inmediato  
  
-DIJE RAPIDO!- y tras esto ultimo todos iniciaron a hacer la pocion de cambio de sexo que venia en la pagina indicada, las parejas eran siempre las mismas, Potter-Malfoy, Weasley-Finnigan, Thomas-Longbottom, Granger-Goyle... y asi  
  
Como era costumbre, Harry y Draco no hacian mas que discutir a voz baja, Neville tartamudeaba los ingredientes a Dean mientras Snape les veia con detenimiento, Goyle holgazaneaba mientras Herm hacia todo el trabajo... y cosas asi  
  
Cerca de quince minutos llevaba la clase cuando una lechuza entro por la ventana y se poso frente a Snape, el cual cogio el recado que llevaba, lo leyo y se puso de pie un golpe llamando la atencion de todos, no sabia que hacer, debia presentarse de inmediato al despacho de Dumbledore, pero la pocion que los estudiantes hacian era complicada, miro la habitacion evaluando la situacion y entonces la idea llego a su mente, se agacho y murmuro algo al oido de Elly y sin mas salio a paso veloz y decidido  
  
-Que pasa?- pregunto Ron algo extrañado mientras meneaba lentamente su pocion cuidando no derramar ni una gota  
  
-Quien sabe- respondio Seamus levantandose igual que algunos otros para estirar sus brazos  
  
-SILENCIO!- se oyo la voz de Elly gritar de forma decidida, todos voltearon a verla llenos de sopresa  
  
-Elly, que pasa?- pregunto Harry de forma conciliadora pero la niña solo se levanto de su asiento y camino rumbo a las mesas mirando las pociones  
  
-A TRABAJAR!!! TODOS!!!- pero nadie le hizo caso, puesto que Elly, a pesar de parecer molesta, solo era una niña, mucho menor que ellos  
  
-Vamos Elly, no seas mala, dejanos descansar- suplico Ron al igual que otros, pero la expresion de la chica no cambio y tras susurrar algo al oido de Emerald saco una pequeña varita, de cerca de 10 centimetros y se acerco a cada mesa, sus ojos antes negros lucian un naranja brillante, signo de su enojo  
  
-Veamos... mmmm... esta pocion deberia estar mas espesa Weasley 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor!... y esta no luce del amarillo mostaza que deberia 5 puntos menos para Slytherin..... muy bien Granger... esta pocion esta perfecta, 10 puntos para Gryffindor  
  
Nadie sabia que rayos pasaba, estaban viendo a la jovial y emotiva Elly, la niña que habia provocado la primera guerra de comida en la historia de Hogwarts, quien habia practicamente bailado sobre la mesa de los maestros ... CONVERTIDA EN UNA VERSION MINI DE SNAPE!  
  
Era tal la sorpresa que cuando Elly volteo a ver la pocion de Harry y Draco, que este ultimo aprovecho la conmocion para tirar "accidentalmente" su pocion sobre Harry  
  
-QUE RAYOS!!!! AAAYYY!- el grito de Harry lleno el aula provocando que todos voltearan a verlo  
  
-POTTEEEER, MALFOOOY!!! grito Elly, sus ojos, antes naranjas pasaron a un rojo intenso y profundo como la sangre, se acerco corriendo a ellos y vio algo que hizo que las palabras que su padre le habia dicho momentos atras se le olvidaran por completo  
  
-JAJAJAJA!!, Todos, pueden irse jajaja- dijo entre carcajadas mientras que con su capa tapaba a Harry y con su mano detenia a Draco  
  
Poco a poco todos salieron, intentando ver lo que le habia ocurrido a Harry, Ron y Herm se quedaron a peticion de Elly y cuando todos los demas se hubieron marchado Elly cerro la puerta con cerrojo y quito a Harry la capa, pero en su lugar estaba una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos verde esmeralda coronados por una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, su cuerpo lucia excepcionalme bien dotado en todos los aspectos, lucia una cinturita delgada y delicada, pero su busto y asentaderas eran voluptuosas, no exageradas, pero si un poco grandes para una chica de su misma edad  
  
-MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE MALFOY!!- grito Harry, pero en vez de salir su tipica voz, una delgada y fina vocecilla lleno el lugar, todos, quienes ya reian estallaron por completo en carcajadas  
  
-Muy bien, la pocion es perfecta, 10 puntos mas para cada casa!!- dijo entre risas Elly, provocando mas risas de todos  
  
-No es gracioso!!- volvio a reclamar Harry  
  
-Pero deberias verte Potter! De perdida tapate tus "atributos"- bromeo Draco al notar algo que al parecer nadie mas, al crecer el pecho de Harry su camisa se habia abierto, mostrando su busto a todo esplendor  
  
Al notarlo Harry se sonrojo y Ron tambien, Herm de inmediato lo tapo con su capa, Draco no pudo evitar sentir mucha lastima por su rival, aunque tambien un poco de excitacion y vergüenza, despues de todo era hombre y ver unos buenos pechos en su edad de las hormonas activas, no pasaba como si nada y por la cara de Weasley, parecia que el sufria lo mismo  
  
Bien, como sabemos esto no tiene antidoto, ni modo Harry-kun, estaras como chica durante un mes- dijo Elly pensativa rascandose la barbilla, explicarle eso a su padre sin que tomara represalias contra alguno de sus amigos realmente iba a ser una tarea monumental  
  
-QUEEE!? Pregunto Harry espantado y Draco volvio a reir  
  
-Tranquilo Harry, mejor te llevamos con madame Pomfrey, ella sabra que hacer- los tres Gryffindors estaban por salir cuando Elly los detuvo  
  
-Esperen, iremos TODOS- y sin mas jalo del brazo a un Draco que se deshacia en carcajadas seguida por los tres Gryffindors, Ron y Herm flanqueando a Harry, quien se cubria el pecho con la capa de Herm y su cabeza con la suya, todo ese mes sufriria mucho y esa perspectiva no le agradaba para nada  
  
-------------------------  
  
-------------------------  
  
Bien, aki termina, ke tal?  
  
NO SABEN QUE DIFICIL ES NO HACER UN YAOI CON UN "PIE A" TAN BUENO! Pero no!  
  
Ya lo prommeti.. a mernos ke TODOS me lo pidan, tonces si, pero no creo... ademas es una historia de Elly... y tratare de conservarla asi  
  
Y para nota, el nombre de Elhaym no lo invente yo, es de un personaje de un videojuego de SQUARESOFT que simplemente adoro: XENOGEARS... T_T lastima que se me trabe!... nadie kien lo pase?  
  
Bueno, ignoren eso, espero reviews, cocolasos y mas  
  
Se cuidan!  
  
SAYONARAAA! 


	4. Capitulo 4: Un mes, primera semana

GOCHI: YA ESTA AQUI! Despues de MUCHOOOO, el 4 cap de Torbellino, espero les guste -^.^- !!  
  
En fin, respondamos reviews:  
  
------  
  
Ana Rickman  
  
Pues si, Harry sufria un mesesote las vicisitudes de ser chica, como lo tomara? que hara? que pensaran los demas? Y si, Elly chibi Snape es tan kawaii  
  
------  
  
Elsa  
  
Gracias!, me alegra que te guste!  
  
------  
  
kat basted  
  
Pues creo ke no metere Yaoi, estoy pensando en uno despues de que acabe estos fic [ya ke kuando lo haga hare uno de CCS ke se me ocurrio entes de Magical y Torbellino, pero ke aun no concreto]  
  
Y en ese te prometo un bello H+D  
  
------  
  
Nadilius Weasley  
  
Pues o.O Ranma?... no creo... aunke el asunto chiko/chika.. pues como ke da un aire ^^U   
  
------  
  
Mary-the -bloody  
  
Pues si, Revenge era mas serio y magical tb un poko, asi ke intente hacer uno mas fresco =D  
  
------  
  
Malu Snape Rickman  
  
Ay siii !!!!! Eros es tan sexy *¬*... y claro ke konozco ese cd, yo he sidop fanatica de Eros desde la tierna edad de 12 años, ya tengo casi 21, ya mero y cumplo 10 años de ser su fan, conozco todos sus cd's y me se casi todas sus rolas, yo oi a Eros en la radio con la rola de canciones lejanas y simplemente me enamore de el... mis rolas fagoritas son: Nada sin ti, Un cuore con le ali Estrella gemela y Nel cuore lei.... yo pienso ke mi cd favorito de Eros es En ciertos momentos... vienen tantas rolas bellas *___*... ah!, ke bueno ke te guste mi fic =)  
  
------  
  
Lucía  
  
Me alegra que te guste, y si, yo tb pienso que Elly lo hace muy comico  
  
------  
  
haruka_hikawa  
  
Bueno, me has convencido, no hare Yaoi, pero no prometo no hacerlo mas lugubre... ^^  
  
------  
  
Bueno, ahora si =P Capi 4  
  
------  
  
------  
  
Un Torbellino En Hogwarts  
  
----------  
  
By Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Cuarto: Un Mes || Primera Semana: Adaptaciones ||  
  
-Que rayos pasa aqui?- pregunto algo exasperada madame Pomfrey mientras salia de su despacho al haber escuchado mucho ruido provenir de la enfermeria, asi pudo ver como entraban cinco figuras, una notablemente mas chica que las otras, la cual arrastraba a un joven de rubia cabellera quien se partia de risa, justo detras de ellos dos figuras acompañaban a una tercera, la cual estaba completamente cubierta  
  
-Madame Pomfrey, disculpe la interrupcion, pero Potter ha sufrido un pequeño accidente en clase de pociones y veniamos a ver si usted podia ayudar en algo- hablo Elly tratando de explicar la situacion  
  
-Oh, a ver, dejenme examinarlo- se encamino rapidamente hacia Harry, quien aun se encontraba cubierto con su capa y la de Hermione, con cuidado, temiendo que pudiera lastimar en algo al joven, le retiro la capa que llevaba en la cabeza para descubrir que en lugar del conocido rostro del chico que vivio, se encontraba el de una bella joven de alborotada cabellera y ojos esmeralda  
  
-Puede hacer algo?- pregunto con su nueva voz Harry, en un tono suplicante y por demas patetico  
  
-Aahh... una pocion de cambio de sexo...- murmuro con una risita que trato inutilmente de ocultar, de no haber sido que Harry estaba tan preocupado, hubiera notado que sus mejores amigos tambien sufrian horrores tratando de contener su risa  
  
-Puede hacer algo?- volvio a preguntar con la clara preocupacion en su rostro  
  
-Ya deberian de saber que no hay antidoto para la pocion, asi que tendra que esperar a que los efectos pasen por si solos señor Potter- agrego de manera algo triste, le gustaba ayudar a los demas, por eso era enfermera, pero en ese caso, nada podia hacer  
  
-Ya veo...- respondio Harry, bajando el rostro y con un triste semblante  
  
-Lo lamento, aun asi, si tiene alguna duda sobre algo, no dude en venir, por ahora, le recomiendo que vaya a hablar con Dumbledore, ya que es necesario que el lo sepa... y le recomendaria tambien que no se ocultara mas Potter, a fin de cuentas no podra ocultarse por todo un mes o si?  
  
Y tras esto los mando al despacho del director, durante todo el trayecto Harry llamo la atencion considerablemente, para su suerte, nadie tenian ni idea que se trataba de el, en cambio pensaban que era una chica de intercambio o que no habian puesto atencion a la demas gente en ese tiempo, muchos le veian y algunos mas atrevidos hasta le lanzaban halagos, cuando por fin llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, el les esperaba junto a la estatua que daba paso a su recinto  
  
-Poppy ya me ha dicho de su situacion joven Potter y por mi parte ya avise a la profesora Mcgonagall y demas maestros, creo que no hay mas que decir, lamento que esta conversacion sea tan corta y apresurada, pero tengo asuntos realmente importantes que atender en este momento, asi que, con su permiso- y tras una inclinacion de cabeza despidio a los jovenes, Elly dejo ir a Draco, quien no tardo en irse, Harry estaba cien porciento seguro que iria a contarselo a sus gorilas y demas Slytherin que viera, los cuales en menos de quince minutos ya habrian informado a todo el colegio  
  
-Rayos... estupido Malfoy!- murmuro mientras que junto con Ron, Herm y Elly se dirigian a la torre de Gryffindor, que a esa hora se encontraba vacia, aun tenian otra clase, pero no asistirian, bueno, Hermione si, pero Harry no queria ni que lo vieran, se sentia un completo estupido, como un bicho raro, un alien, en fin, como algo fuera de lo ordinario, y es que en verdad lo era  
  
Cuando Herm hubo salido rumbo a su siguiente clase, dejando a los demas en la torre, Elly por fin se animo a hablar con Harry  
  
-Lo siento Harry-kun, si hubiese cuidado mejor la clase, esto no te habria pasado- dijo, sus bellos ojos brillaban con un gris demostrando su enorme tristeza  
  
-No te preocupes, ese estupido de Malfoy lo hubiera hecho incluso si Snape hubiese estado ahi, no fue tu culpa- le acaricio el pelo y luego volteo a ver a Ron- Y ahora, que se supone que voy a hacer?  
  
-Pues nada, esperar que esto pase- respondio tranquilamente Ron  
  
-El tiene razon, nada puedes hacer- secundo Elly  
  
-Eso lo se, pero.. que se supone que haga?.... no pienso vestir el uniforme de las chicas!  
  
-Pues no lo hagas, no creo que algun maestro te diga algo por ello...- iba a continuar, pero la abrupta aparicion de la profesora McGonagall se lo impidio  
  
-Potter, veo que es verdad... y bien, como te sientes?- pregunto amablemente mientras se acercaba a ellos  
  
-Como un tonto- respondio con la mirada baja  
  
-Vamos, fue un accidente, por ahora, vengo a informarte de algo, no por tu estado vas a faltar a las clases, entendido?  
  
-Si profesora- respondio Harry un poco avergonzado  
  
-Bueno, por hoy, te lo pasaremo, pero mañana no hay excusa, ahora, vengo a darte esto- le entro un bulto de ropa - es tu uniforme, incluye ropa interior, deberas usarlo mientras luzcas asi, creeme, no me gusta obligarte a hacerlo, pero pronto tendremos visitas y no deseamos que vean ninguna desigualdad en el alumnado, creo que es todo... por cierto Elhaym, tu padre te busca, podrias ir a su despacho por favor?  
  
-Esta bien- y asi ambas salieron de la torre no sin antes despedirse de los chicos, Harry se encontraba en shock, como era posible que lo obligaran a vestir asi!? no queria ni pensar en lo que los demas dirian, sin mas, se dirigio a su habitacion y se cambio, tardo mucho en ponerse el sujetador  
  
-Como rayos se pone esto!?- gruño mientras intentaba abrocharlo, casi haciendo contorsiones -No puedo creer que ellas usen algo asi a diario!- volvio a gruñir cuando por fin logro su objetivo y sintio como el sujetador le calaba un poco en las costillas, luego se puso la falda, blusa y sueter, le quedaban a la medida, se miro en el espejo y si no hubiera sabido que era el quien se veia, podria haber jurado que esa chica era otra persona, se peino el cabello en una cola de caballo, le molestaba traerlo suelto, le daba mucho calor y le hacia cosquillas en las orejas cuando se agachaba, cuando por fin bajo a la sala comun, Ron no pudo evitar verle con una expresion de completa sorpresa  
  
-Vaya... ni tus tios te reconocerian!- exclamo cuando Harry llego a su lado, luego y muy a su pesar, ambos salieron rumbo al comedor para cenar  
  
Harry no pudo pasar mayor humillacion, justo al entrar Draco anuncio sonoramente " Y aqui llega la nueva Miss Hogwarts, la señorita Potter!!" arrancando en mas de uno una sonora carcajada, muy sonora por parte de los jovenes de la casa de la serpiente, no tanto en las demas, sin embargo, la mayoria rio a borbotones y no era para menos, Harry lucia el uniforme de las chicas, tenia el pelo recogido y por la humillaxion del momento, sus mejillas se habian sonrojado, lo cual daba un leve aspecto a maquillaje, Harry y Ron caminaron para encontrarse con Herm, quien esboxo una sonrisa al verlos llegar  
  
-Te ves bien- bromeo mientras ambos chicos se sentaban a su lado  
  
-Oh, calla!- dijo un poco irritado Harry, las risas seguian resonando por todo el lugar hasta que la calida y humilde voz de Dumbledore regreso todo a la tranquilidad  
  
-Bien, jovenes, por causa de un infortunado accidente, el señor Potter se encontrara en ese estado por un mes, espero respeto por parte de todo ustedes, a quien sea sorprendido causando algon momento inconveniente, sera sancionado restandole puntos a su casa... como al señor Malfoy, quien se ha hecho acreedor a la primer sancion, con 15 puntos restados a Slytherin- los demas Slytherin no protestaron, la escena habia sido tan comica que bien valian la pena los puntos por lo recien vivido -ahora, que comience la cena- todos comenzaron a degustar los exquisitos platillos y el trio pudo notar que ni Snape ni Elly se encontraban en el comedor, no le dieron tanta importancia y terminaron rapidamente con sus alimentos para subir a la torre  
  
Herm intento que Harry durmiera en el cuarto de las chicas, segun ella, Harry no estaba muy seguro en su habitacion actual, pero Harry no quizo, ya asi se sentia un marginado y un tonto, aquello solo lo haria sentirse peor  
  
Asi paso las semana, Harry acostumbrandose a su nuevo cuerpo y costumbres de vestir, a ver el cuerpo de una chica cada vez que tomaba un baño... ya no batallaba con el sujetador, del cual McGonagall le habia facilitado cuatro, igual cantidad de pantaletas y otro uniforme  
  
Harry habia tenido una buena cantidad de prooblemas para alejar ideas tontas de la cabeza de Dean, quien junto con Neville y Seamus le insistian casi a diario, en su habitacion, que les enseñara un poco de carne  
  
-Vamos! a fin de cuentas en que te afecta? sabes que no eres chica en realidad!- insistia Dean, pero Harry, quien a pesar de ya llevar casi una semana de estar asi, aun no se sentia muy comodo con su cuerpo y no le gustaba sentir las miradas lujuriosas de sus compañeros, les negaba rotundamente, una vez fue tanto lo que le insistieron que se vio obligado a lanzarles un Inmovile [N.A: no se si sea asi ^^U asi que imaginemos que si] para que le dejasen en paz, era un pequeño infierno, que los acertados y venenosos comentarios de Malfoy, a escondidas, claro esta, no hacian mas que acrecentar  
  
Tanto asi sufria que ni siquiera se habia preocupado de que Elly y Snape se habian ausentado toda esa semana en clases, tampoco los veian en el comedor y el despacho de Snape estaba cerrado, el profesor Flitwick fungio como reemplazo en la clase  
  
Pero algo, que ocurrio justo en el dia que Harry cumplia su primer semana le asusto de sobremanera, ese dia se levanto como si nada y medio somnoliento se dirigio al baño, justo en medio de su baño noto que en agua que rodeaba sus pies se podian observar tintes rojizos  
  
-Que rayos...!?- murmuro y empezo a inspeccionarse su nuevo cuerpo para descubrir si tenia alguna cortada o escoriacion, pero para su sorpesa, lo que descubrio es que estaba sangrando del lugar que menos hubiera esperado  
  
DEMONIOS!! QUE PASAAA!!!!?- grito horrorizado y como un bolido se vistio saliendo rapidamente de la habitacion, desconcertando a los demas chicos, necesitaba ir a la enfermeria y rapido, se estaba desangrando por una herida que ni siquiera sabia que tenia ni como se la habia hecho, llego azotando la puerta y llamando a madame Pomfrey con voz desesperada  
  
-Que ocurre tan temprano Potter?- pregunto mientras salia de su despacho, vio como Harry estaba casi empapado y con los ojos llenos de horror -Que ocurre?- volvio a preguntar algo asustada mientras checaba el pulso de Harry  
  
Es que, es que...- Harry le explico todo y para su sorpresa vio como el rostro de la mujer se tranquilizaba  
  
-Ah... es solo el ciclo- respondio acariciandole su cabellera, luego le explico sobre todo aquello, Harry por su parte estaba en panico total, ya era suficiente que su cuerpo luciera como el de una chica, pero de eso a que FUERA TOTALMENTE EL DE UNA CHICA!!  
  
Harry no supo mas, a mitad de la explicacion cayo desmayado  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno, que tal? espero les haya gustado, en lo personal, me parecio muy poco divertido, pero, que se le va a hacer? XDDD..... aunke.... tengo planeado algo ke vi en un fic y simplemente no pude evitar pensar en incluirlo, pero no se... a kien adivine, le hago un fic de un solo capi de lo ke deseen!... en el prox cap pondre la respuesta, y al ganador, si es ke hubo, pero aun no en el fic, sino como un anexo, asi como este mensaje para ke me den su opinion, me gustaria ponerlo, pero... eso implicaria un cierto grado de Yaoi y luego una historia confusa... que quizas no a muchos agrade.. pero en fin, ADIVINEN Y GANEN UN ONE-SHOT FIC!... PISTA, tiene ke ver kon lo ke paso en este cap... y es algo descabellado o.O!  
  
Lamento mi tardanza, pero como ya habia dicho, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir ni nada, asi que, lo siento, los capis tardaran un poco en llegar -_-  
  
Bien, espero reviews, ke saben que es lo que me hace esforzarme mas =D  
  
SAYONARAA! 


	5. Capitulo 5: Un mes, segunda semana 1

Gochi: Tarde pero seguro, aki esta el sig cap, DISFRUTEENLOO!  
  
Un Torbellino En Hogwarts  
  
----------  
  
By Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Quinto: Un Mes || Segunda Semana: Visitas Inesperadas -Parte 1.- La Llegada-||  
  
-Potter?...... Potter estas bien?- Harry aun en su semi-inconsciencia podia oir una voz que le llamaba, no estaba seguro que era lo que pasaba, solo sabia que alguien le llamaba, intento abrir los ojos pero le pesaban como piedras, eso aunado al fuerte dolor abdominal que tenia, lo hacian sentirse mal, muy mal  
  
Haciendo un esfuerzo abrio los ojos y trato de enfocar las cosas a su alrededor, algo que sin sus gafas era muy dificil, lo peor es que no sabia ni donde estaba el ni sus lentes, tanteo torpemente con su diestra, reconociendo una pequeña mesita y las suaves telas que semi-envolvian su lecho  
  
-Toma Potter- vio una mano que le ofrecia sus gafas y de inmediato las tomo, poniendoselas casi en el acto  
  
-Madame Pomfrey?- pregunto Harry al ver que era la enfermera quien le entregaba sus gafas -Que hago aqui?- fue lo unico que se le ocurrio preguntar, no sabia porque se encontraba en la enfermeria, una cosa ese dolor abdominal que sentia, pero el pensaba que no era tan grave como para estar en la enfermeria  
  
-Acaso no lo recuerdas Potter?- pregunto amablemente madame Pomfrey sacandolo de sus pensamientos, y esta, viendo en el rostro de Harry una enorme duda, supuso que asi era -Bueno, lo que ocurre es que...- y la explicacion llego de nuevo, tan detallada como la primera, algo que quizas decia de memoria a algunas chicas, esta ves Harry no se desmayo, pero sintio la mayor vergüenza de su vida  
  
-Oh dios...oh dios.... oh dios, que voy a hacer?- murmuro mientras daba vueltas por la enfermeria, se sentia mal, no podia ni caminar agusto y el dolor, el cual gracias a un hechizo habia casi desaparecido, ahora parecia una indigestion, de por si ya era la burla de mas de la mitad de Hogwarts y con esto, seguro la otra mitad se les uniria  
  
-Nada, no puedes hacer nada, esto es algo natural en las mujeres, ademas ya sabes lo basico, asi que no creo que tengas ningun problema, por cierto- comenzo a decir madame Pomfrey cuando unos leves toquidos en la puerta la interrumpieron, Harry de inmediato se lanzo a su cama y se cubrio hasta la barbilla, no deseaba que nadie lo viera asi, aun en pijamas  
  
-Pasen- respondio amablemente la enfermera y un rostro muy familiar entro a la sala  
  
-Harry, estas bien?- fue lo primero que pregunto Hermione cuando entro  
  
-Oh, eres tu Herm- dijo Harry sentandose en la cama, su largo cabello cubriendole parte del rostro  
  
-Si, madame Pomfrey me mando llamar, que ocurrio?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento junto a Harry el cual guardo un silencio sepulcral mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tinte rosado el cual llego al rojo incandescente cuando madame Pomfrey termino la explicacion  
  
-Ooooh, ya veoo...- dijo con una leve sonrisa -Ya nos tenias preocupados, como saliste corriendo como loca y-  
  
-LOCO!- corrigio Harry al notar como su amiga le habia llamado  
  
-Oh perdón, como "LOCO", el punto es, que me da gusto que estes bien, sabes, tenemos el dia libre!- dijo con jubilo la joven a Harry, quien al haber estado inconsciente en la enfermeria, no habia asistido al desayuno perdiendose con ello, de aquella gran noticia, al menos grande para todos los estudiantes  
  
************  
  
"Llegaremos esta noche junto con los invitados, Por favor Profesor Dumbledore, le suplico que prepare una habitacion especial para recibirla  
  
SS"  
  
Dumbledore leia la carta por tercera vez, no es que no comprendiera el contenido o algo por el estilo, simplemente le preocupaba la situacion, ya todo estaba arreglado, tendria una habitacion para ella sola y precisamente junto a la de Severus. La razon para separalos era porque ella requeria cuidados y estando juntos en la misma alcoba solo alteraria la paz necesaria para su recuperacion  
  
El viejo mago se puso de pie, la hora de la comida se acercaba, habia decidido dar el dia para relajar a los alumnos antes de lo que llegaria, 2 semanas de intenso y duro regimen, de ser observados y quizas amedrentados, en realidad no sabia mucho sobre los invitados, solo que venian de la Organizacion Mundial de Magia, el organismo mas poderoso, el cual regulaba y era el superior de todos los ministerios de magia en el mundo  
  
El motivo de su visita no fue revelado por Fudge, quien le dio aviso de esto hacia ya una semana, solo le comento que probablemente seria una revision para ver las condiciones del colegio y la capacidad tanto del profesorado como del alumnado, solo eso sabia  
  
Le preocupaba, sin embargo, el otro asunto que trataba en su carta Fudge, ya que era casi emposible que algo asi ocurriera en el mundo muggle, no tenia ni idea de quien lo estaba provocando, pero la vaga idea que tenia no podia ser reconfortante, no habian sabido nada de el hacia ya casi 2 años, desde que la camara fue abierta y Dumbledore solo podia imaginar los horrores que seguramente maquinaba su mente enferma y retorcida  
  
Salio rumbo al comedor que probablemte ya estaria lleno, ahi lo anunciaria, sabia que causaria revuelo, pero no podia hacer nada, sin mas entro y tras calmar los barullos tipicos del lugar comenzo  
  
-Queridos alumnos, les tengo una noticia importante, esta noche llegaran 2 enviados de la OMM y estaran con nosotros por 2 semanas, el motivo no sera revelado, pero solo les pido sean respetuosos y sepan comportarse- al decir esto volteo a ver significativamente a un par de jovenes identicos, de cabelleras rojizas en la mesa de Gryffindor, los cuales solo le brindaron una sonrisa traviesa  
  
Tras terminar el discurso la comida continuo, todos murmuraban sobre la noticia, que querrian en Hogwarts unos enviados de la OMM?  
  
Ese fue el motivo que impulso a todos los jovenes a llegar temprano al comedor esa noche, Harry habia sido de los primeros, no habia comentado a nadie sobre su situacion, pero por consejo de Herm, decidio mudarse al cuarto de las chicas esa misma tarde, los malestares era odiosos y casi insoportables, como era posible que las chicas pasaran por eso una vez cada mes!?  
  
Poco a poco el salon se lleno y cuando el reloj indico las 7 con su ultima campanada todo el profesorado entro al recinto, incluidos Snape y Elly, provocando la sorpresa de mucho estudiantes, pero a diferencia de antes ambos lucian muy cansados, Elly en especial, su mirada era un mar gris, que de pronto tenia destellos azules, que revelaban su tristeza y frialdad  
  
De inmediato entro Dumbledore y sin mas comenzo  
  
-Queridos alumnos, permitanme presentarles a John Stell y a Alexandria Wolfeyes, enviados de la Organizacion Mundial de Magia- al decir sus nombres, un par de jovenes entraron al comedor, ambos lucian elegantes tunicas negras con un dustintivo dorado en forma de escudo con un par de alas grabados en ellos, que rodeaban las letras O.M.M, y a pesar de lo que muchos pensaron, eran apenas unos niños, no mayores de los 16 años, John era alto, de mirada dulce y sonrisa encantadora, su cabello era negro como la noche estaba tan largo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, se lo sujetaba en una sencilla coleta, sus facciones eran duras y muy masculinas [haganse de cuenta ke es la version pirata de Sirius Black, pero de joven], la chica, en cambio lucia fria y calculadora, cabellera aun mas larga que John, de hecho, le llegaba a los tobillos, a meros centimetros del suelo estaba suelto y un poco rizado, de un bello color miel, sus ojos eran azul cielo y su figura era casi perfecta, salvo que era algo baja para su edad  
  
-Ellos estaran con nosotros por dos semanas, espero los traten con respeto- dijo Dumbledore antes que los barullos comenzaran  
  
La cena comenzo con gran calma y los jovenes tomaron asiento junto al profesorado, los chicos no le quitaban la vista a Alexandria y algo parecido le ocurria a John con las chicas, pero el no miraba a ninguna de ellas, solo a una chica que platicaba traanquilamente con un joven, ella era la unica que no volteaba a verle y eso le intrigaba, el tenia el efecto de volver locas a las chicas y sin contar a Alexandria, a quien conocia desde la niñez, esa muchacha de bella figura y cabellos tan obscuros como los suyos era la unica que se habia resistido a sus encantos  
  
Intento verla mejor y llamar su atencion, pero la unica vez que volteo a verlo fue cuando, tras dirigirle la mirada a su compañera de rizado y castaño cabello, la habia notado mirandole, esa bella chica volteo a verlo con una expresion de incredulidad en su rostro, en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas se veia claramente la expresion "Que rayos le ven?" Con lo cual John se decidio a conqistarla, a fin de cuentas, su trabajo solo seria durante las mañanas, lo cual le dejaba las tardes libres para hacerla caer a sus pies  
  
------  
  
------  
  
Pues aqui terimo la primera parte de la segunda semana, esopero les guste, es un poco corto, pero como kiero abarcar mas cosas en el sig, pues decidi dividirlo  
  
Espero les guste y prometo agradecer reviews en el next chap  
  
SAYONARAA! 


	6. Capitulo 6: Un mes, segunda semana 2

Gochi: ENHORABUENA! Por fin me he comprado y leido el 4to libro de HP... con lo cual, añadire muchas mas cosas, que antes por ignorancia no ponia, como el pensadero... de hecho, creo ke lo utilizare en el cap 8, en fin, agradezco su paciencia y sus reviews a:  
  
------  
  
Myakad  
  
Pues no creo que halla pelea entre ellos por Harry, p'q Draco no le interesa el Gryffindor, aun asi... pues si habra uno que otro problemilla ;)  
  
------  
  
Ana Rickman  
  
Pues si, John esta coladito por Harry, pero no revelo mas, lo veras en tes y los sig cap =D  
  
------  
  
sally  
  
Pues lamernto no actualizar pronto, pero como dice: "Tarde pero seguro"  
  
------  
  
Mary-Watson-Granger  
  
Pos si, pobre Harry, y aun le espera mas =P  
  
------  
  
Malu Snape Rickman  
  
Pues linda si esta, p'q a John le gusta, pero en fin, ya veras que pasara, ademas ya debes tener alguna idea segun lo que te comente, aunke he decidido cambiar algunas cosas  
  
------  
  
paola  
  
Pues Elly esta triste por algo, pero aun no dire que, y pues si, se ha de sentir gacho eso, aunke, logiko ke John no sabe nada =)  
  
------  
  
Vrag  
  
Pues lo prometi, lo siento, pero ya habras visto Pure Snow, lo puse para los que querian algo de H+D, aun asi, prometo actualizas MS... si me llega la inspiracion  
  
------  
  
Nadilius Weasley  
  
Pues kizas algo de R1/2, pero no mucho... ya me imagino a Kuno tras Harry... XDDDD En fin, espero te guste este chap  
  
------  
  
Bueno, disfruten!  
  
------  
  
Un Torbellino En Hogwarts  
  
----------  
  
By Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Sexto: Un Mes || Segunda Semana: Visitas Inesperadas -Parte 2.- Insinuaciones ||  
  
-Esta fue la ultima vuelta... y justo a tiempo para el desayuno- confirmo la fria y calculadora voz de Alexandria Wolfeyes mientras se acercaba a John Stell, su compañero de trabajo y amigo de la infancia, el cual estaba de pie junto a la puerta del gran comedor, guiñendole el ojo a cuanta chica se le ponia en frente  
  
-Bien Alex, has terminado ya?- el chico se encamino hacia ella y levanto con su diestra el pequeño bulto que esta habia dejado en el piso  
  
-""Si, aun no estoy segura al cien porciento, pero sin duda su escencia se puede sentir en cada pasillo""- dijo Alex en una lenguna extraña y por demas estremecedora  
  
-""Es verdad, yo tambien pude sentirlo, era la escencia de.... Mamacita...""- su dialogo se vio interrumpido cuando John vio aparecer a la chica de los ojos esmeraldas dirigiendose al gran comedor, se disculpo con Alex y de inmediato fue junto a ella  
  
-Buenos dias!- saludo galante y con muchos animos haciendo que Harry volteara a verlo  
  
-Buenos dias joven Stell- respondio Harry maldiciendo cada palabra que salia de su boca por llevar un tono dulce y meloso que no podia impedir, aun no lograba acostumbrarse a su voz del todo  
  
-Supongo que vas a desayunar, te molesta si te acompaño?- pregunto mientras ambos entraban al comedor, Harry estuvo a punto de contestar "Si mucho, asi que pierdete!!" pero recordo lo que McGonagall le habia dicho  
  
|| FLASHBACK ||  
  
-Bien, esos son todos los anuncios que debo hacer.. oh! salvo este, Potter- la profesora se acerco a el con esa mirada que solo puede significar una cosa, problemas  
  
-Que ocurre?- pregunto Harry presintiendo lo peor  
  
-Bueno, por el bien del colegio, deseamos pedirte que ocultes tu identidad  
  
-QUE!?- pregunto Harry algo indignado -Pero porque!?  
  
-Bueno, no deseamos ningun problema con la OMM, asi que te pedimos ese favor, nosotros ya nos hemos hecho cargo del nombre que llevaras y lo informamos a las demas cabezas de casa, para poder conservar tus iniciales, hemos decidido ponerte Heidi Pure  
  
Si dijera que las risas que inundaron la sala comun de los leones se oyeron hasta la cocina del colegio, me quedaria corta, la sala estaba en una franca carcajada, Harry no pudo evitar el sonrojo que lleno sus mejillas  
  
|| FIN DE FLASHBACK ||  
  
Y asi estaban las cosas, frente a todos ahora era Heidi Pure, una dulce niña, hija de muggles "Que estupido nombre" penso, pero apreciaba tanto Hogwarts que no se atreveria a ponerlo en peligro de cierre.. y tampoco le agradaba la idea de salir en El Profeta como la historia del dia en la barra de cotilleo "El heroe de todo, Harry Potter es ahora una chica!"  
  
-Esta bien- respondio Harry a la propuesta de John y ambos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor a comer provocando la risa de algunos, en especial slytherins y la envidia de casi todas las mujeres al verlos juntos  
  
-Y bien, como te llamas?- pregunto John muy dulcemente mientras se llevaba un pan con mermelada a la boca  
  
-Harr.. digo, Heidi...Heidi Pure- dijo en tono muy bajo y lleno de vergüenza  
  
-Oh, que lindo nombre- dijo John galante  
  
-No, no lo es, detesto ese nombre...- Harry murmuro por lo bajo mientras tomaba un gran tazon con cereal y le ponia leche y fresas  
  
-Pero porque? Heidi es muy bonito y Pure, bueno, me hace pensar en papas ^^U  
  
Harry no supo que decir ante un comentario tan estupido, asi que solo rio un poco, pero para su desagrado una voz a sus espaldas hizo lo unico que conocia, molestar  
  
-Vaya que bonita pareja Pure, se nota que no pierdes tu tiempo  
  
-Malfoy, deja de..- respondio Harry, pero fue interrumpido por John quien le abrazo por la espalda y pego su mejilla con la suya mientras respondia a Draco  
  
-Verdad que si? Ambos somos hermosos y perfectos- y sin mas prosiguio con su comida, dejando a un Harry muy molesto y a un Draco muerto de la risa  
  
A los poco minutos entro Ron y al ver a Stell sentado en su lugar se acerco y carraspeo un poco para llamar la atencion  
  
-Oh Ron, que bueno que llegaste- saludo como en una suplica Harry y Ron comprendio que ese joven lo estaba molestando  
  
-Buen dia Ha.. Heidi, disculpa... Stell, cierto? lo siento, pero podrias ser tan amable de tomar asiento en otro sitio, es que este siempre a sido mi lugar- dijo Ron algo dudoso, como si esperara que esa simple afirmacion le provocara un ojo morado por parte del representante de la O.M.M  
  
-Oh, claro muchacho- y tras tomar un bollo y la bolsa que habia dejado en el piso. se despidio de Harry y salio rumbo a la mesa de los profesores  
  
-Y que queria ese?- pregunto Ron tras tomar asiento y mirar el rostro enfadado de Harry  
  
-No se y no deseo averiguarlo- fue la respuesta de Harry quien tomo un largo trago a su jugo de calabaza  
  
-Yo creo que le gustas- dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciendolos voltear rapidamente  
  
-ESTAS LOCA HERM!!- dijo Harry mientas su amigo se sentaba a su diestra -No creo que el...  
  
-Oh, pero lo digo en serio, mira- y le hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que volteara a ver a John en su asiento junto a su compañera de la O.M.M  
  
-Oh.. Dios... mio...- fue lo unico que Harry pudo decir, John le veia con una sonrisa muy galante, una que conocia muy bien ya que era la que el mismo usaba para hablar con Ginny, Harry se sonrojo todo y sintio muchas nauseas subir por su garganta, regreso su mirada al plato, pero el hambre habia escapado garrafalmente de su cuerpo, asi que aparto su plato con asco  
  
-Ja ja ja, vaya "Heidi" tiene pegue!- bromeo Ron mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda que fueron malinterpretadas por John  
  
-Ese maldito pelirrojo- farfullo entredientes mientras apretaba de mas un pedazo de pan, el cual se deshacia, Alex solo miro de reojo a John y luego a la ventana y sin mas gruño en su extraña lengua ""Mañana sera luna llena""  
  
En ese mismo instante las quejas de John cesaron y volteo a ver a su amiga  
  
""Tan rapido Alex? Pero si apenas.. no he sentido el pasar del tiempo""- respondio en el mismo lenguaje  
  
""Si... bueno, hablaremos con Dumbledore"" fue su respuesta y siguio cenando, pero John no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupado  
  
Justo en ese momento entro una pequeña figura saltando y celebrando la cual se dirigio a la mesa de Gryffindor  
  
-Heidi-chan, Ron-kun, Hermi-chan!- grito y se lanzo a los brazos de Harry  
  
-Elly, volviste!- dijo Ron despeinandola un poco  
  
-Aja, ya los extrañaba!- dijo mientras se sentaba en el espacio que Harry y Herm le habian hecho  
  
-Y nosotros a ti, es bueno tenerte de vuelta- saludo Herm mientras le acercaba un plato desocupado  
  
-Si, la escuela ha estado muy aburrida sin ti- dijo Ron en modo de broma  
  
-Y que ocurrio, porque te fuiste?- pregunto Harry y la niña solo sonrio mucho y susurro -Es un secreto, pero pronto se los dire  
  
Y sin mas continuo comiendo, ese dia transcurrio sin mucha pena ni gloria, la rutina de Hogwarts habia vuelto, McGonagall forzandolos a transformar en las cosas mas ordinarias objetos no tan ordinarios, Elly armando alboroto y Neville desastres, pero Snape, por algun extraño motivo, se encontraba muy calmado y hasta podria decirse que amable y feliz, su clase de ese dia fue por demas tranquila, no regaño a nadie ni una sola vez y permitio a Hermione contestar varias preguntas, Hasta le dio puntos a Gryffindor!  
  
-Se ha vuelto loco!- fue lo que afirmo Ron rumbo a la sala comun despues de una generosa cena  
  
-Es verdad, quizas se golpeo o algo durante su ausencia- respondio Harry  
  
-Vamos no es para tanto- dijo Herm muy feliz de ser la primera Gryffindor en sacarle muchos puntos buenos a Snape  
  
Lo tres siguieron caminando y cuando llegaron al cuadro de la señora gorda esta los miro y solto una breve risita  
  
-Embutido- exclamo Ron algo extrañado y el cuadro se retiro dandoles paso  
  
El trio entro en la sala y lo primero que vieron en la mesa mas cercana a la puerta fue un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, habia varias chicas a su alrededor que, cuando Harry entro, todas le vieron con envidia, Parvati fue la primera en hablar  
  
-Oh Harry, ven!- Harry se acerco feliz de que le llamaran por su nombre  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto y se sorprendio al ver que le daba una pequeña nota mientras decia "Leelo"  
  
Harry tomo la nota y leyo  
  
"Para la hermosa Heidi  
  
Te regalo estas flores, aunque se que estas no pueden opacar tu belleza  
  
con cariño John"  
  
Las mejillas de Harry pasaron por todas las tonalidades del rojo y su rostro demostro un claro signo de asco y terror, Ron rio a carcajadas al igual que la mayoria de los hombres y Herm solo susurro un "Se los dije"  
  
Muy apenado y tras dejar que las chicas se repartieran las flores subio al cuarto de las chicas, para ellas no habia sido facil aceptar la idea de tener a un chico en su alcoba, aunque tuviera el cuerpo de una chica, mas sin embargo despues de que Herm les explicara todo las demas chicas accedieron pero lo que encontro ahi fue aun peor  
  
-¡¿Qué rayos?!- su cama se encontraba cubierta de petalos de rosas de los mismos colores que las anteriores, justo en el centro se encontraba otra nota, Harry camino y la tomo  
  
"Como no estaba seguro si las rosas del ramo eran suficientes, aqui te envio mas  
  
con cariño, John"  
  
-Dios esto no me puede pasar a mi- se dijo Harry mientras que con un breve movimiento de varita desaparecia los petalos justo antes de que Parvati, Hermione y las demas chicas del dormitorio llegaran  
  
******  
  
-Chocolates con almendra- la gargola que se encontraba frente a la joven pareja se aparto al oir su contraseña dando lugar a unas escaleras de caracol, una vez en la cima, la chica toco la puerta  
  
-Adelante- respondio la bondadosa voz de Dumbledore al otro lado de la puerta y ambos chicos entraron  
  
-Señorita Wolfeyes, señor Stell, ¿En que puedo ayudarles?- pregunto mientras les ofrecia asiento y estos lo tomaban  
  
-Bueno, vera Dumbledore, recuerda el asunto que le comentamos el dia de nuestra llegada?- pregunto John  
  
-Si, asi es, por lo que se, mañana sera luna llena, ahora, desea la pocion o simplemente el metodo de la casa abandonada que le comente?  
  
-....Nunca me han gustado las pociones... asi que me inclino por lo de la casa- respondio de pronto la fria e inexpresiva voz de Alex  
  
-De acuerdo, mañana mismo nuestro maestro de DCAO la llevara- respondio Dumbledore con un extraño brillo en los ojos, uno que cualquier alumno de Hogwarts hubiera descifrado como de confidencia y espectacion  
  
A la mañana siguiente, tras la ronda de la mañana (la unica ronda) Alex fue rumbo al lago, ahi se encontraria con el profesor antes referido, ya comenzaba a sentir los sintomas y la gran inestabilidad que le acompañaban, mientras en el comedor John se acercaba a la mesa donde Harry y sus compañeros se encontraban  
  
-¡Buenos dias!- saludo haciendo que todos dieran un respingo por la sorpresa  
  
-Oh, buenos dias- saludaron todos y luego John llamo a Harry un momento, Harry en un principio lo dudo, pero luego acepto y ambos salieron del comedor y se dirigieron rumbo al campo de quidditch, Harry solo le seguia, estaba intrigado por lo que le pudiera decir John, pero estaba listo para decirle que no correspondia a sus sentimientos (aunque el hubiera preferido decirle la verdad y asi evitarse problemas)  
  
-Heidi...- dijo John en cuanto se hubieron detenido, el lugar estaba solitario y el sol brillaba tranquilamente  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Harry temiendo lo peor  
  
-Bue-no, ¿Te llegaron las ... flores?- pregunto John algo sonrojado, de el habian desaparecido la seguridad y la confianza, hablaba algo bajo y un poco torpe  
  
-Oh si, estaban hermosas, gracias- respondio Harry algo incomodo, necesitaba decirle que no sentia nada por el, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin herirlo? ¿Soltarlo así nada mas? ¿Debia decirselo ya? Fuera como fuera, Harry sabía que terminaría hiriendolo  
  
-Me gustas- fueron las palabras que sacaron a Harry de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver a John y este lucia muy nervioso, pero decidido  
  
-Bueno, este yo...- comenzo Harry buscando la manera menos dolorosa de rechazarlo  
  
-No, no tienes que responder ahora- y sin mas el joven se fue dejando a Harry solo frente al campo de quidditch  
  
Asi fue como Harry paso una de las semanas mas extrañas de su vida, para empezar era asediado por un joven que juraba amarla, Elly seguia causando alboroto, cuando no estaban ni John ni Alex, quien por cierto no se vio en casi toda la semana, Snape seguia alegre en clase, cualquiera pensaria que se habia vuelto loco y empezaria a cantar en medio de su clase... y si a eso añadimos los dolores mestruales y las amarga pocion que tomaba cada dia, la cual le causaba una leve indigestion, Harry no podia estar mas confuso  
  
El miercoles, a dos semanas ya de su nueva condicion, se presentaria un examen sorpresa de pociones, no tan sorpresa ya gracias a Elly  
  
-Son todos estos ingredientes?- pregunto Herm y Elly asinto  
  
-Perrfecto, los tengo todos!- celebro Ron y Herm se le unio, Harry tambien lo hizo, pero en realidad no los tenia todos, le hacia falta uno que habia regalada a Neville en cierta clase, porque a este se le habia terminado  
  
Aun estaban a lunes, asi que al dia siguiente tendria que salir a hurtadillas a comprarlo en Hogsmade, en esos momentos dio gracias el tener el mapa del medoreador y su capa... ahora solo hacia falta esperar  
  
------  
  
------  
  
Bueno, aqui esta, despues de MUUUCHO se han leido el nuevo capitulo de Torbellino, debo anunciar que debido a problemas, en la casa, solo actualizare un fic a la vez, asi que, hasta que termine Torbellino, creo que dejare un poco Magical... a menos que me pegue la inspiracion ^^  
  
Bueno, agradezco sus reviews y su seguimiento a esta historia  
  
Se cuidan!!!  
  
SAYONARAA! 


	7. Capitulo 7: Un mes, tercera semana

MODIFICADO || MODIFICADO || MODIFICADO || MODIFICADO || MODIFICADO || MODIFICADO ||  
  
MODIFICADO || MODIFICADO || MODIFICADO || MODIFICADO || MODIFICADO || MODIFICADO ||  
  
GOCHI: Si lo se, es muy pronto para un new chap, pero no pude resistir agarre inspiracion ^^ En fin agradezco a:  
  
Malu Snape Rickman  
  
Ana Rickman  
  
Vrag  
  
Por sus reviews...   
  
Ahora, advierto ke este cap esta algo pesado, ya veran porque, pero si no les gusta ver sufrir a Harry, NO LO LEAN! y cabe mencionar que RESPETO a las personas que han pasado por algo asi, y lamento haberlo puesto sin aviso previo, pero espero ke lo ke planee para despues lo resarsa  
  
Ahora, como veran dice arriba modificado, kiere decir ke lo cambie, no todo, pero GRAN parte, asi ke si ustedes lo leyeron, lamento ke lo hayan hecho y espero ke este chap les guste mas ke el anterior, si no lo leyeron, puedo explicar ke pasaba, pero nada mas, despues de un horrible correo que recibi, mejor decido no volver a tomar de nuevo este tema ._.u  
  
AHI VA!  
  
----------  
  
Un Torbellino En Hogwarts  
  
----------  
  
By Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Septimo: Un Mes || Tercera Semana: El Sufrimiento De Harry ||  
  
-Harry, despierta Harry!- la voz de Ron le despertó, despues de que terminara su ciclo Harry se habia mudado de vuelta a su cuarto, ya hacian dos semanas y media que era chica y solo contaba los dias que faltaban para que todo terminara, ademas, ya solo faltaban dos dias para que John se fuera y ese era otro alivio  
  
-Ya voy Ron- respondio somnoliento mientras se desperezaba y salia rumbo al baño a tomar una ducha, aun debia planear bien como le haria para salir a hurtadillas para comprar las cosas a Hogsmade que le hacian falta para su examen de pociones al dia siguiente  
  
No queria decirle ni a Ron ni a Herm, que iba a salir porque le faltaba un ingrediente, ya se los imaginaba regañandolo y dandole un discuso kilometrico, en especial Herm  
  
Cuando estuvieron listos bajaron a la sala comun y tras reunirse con Hermione se dirigeron a comer  
  
-Heidi- saludo John desde su asiento en la mesa junto con Alex, quien lucia algo palida y cansada, su cabello un poco mas alborotado de lo comun, mas aun si, lo suficientemente arreglado para lucir elegante y cautivador, segun Ron  
  
Harry solo sonrio un poco a John deseando que este dejara de molestarlo y estando feliz de que pronto se fuera  
  
Las clases siguieron con la mayor normalidad posible, si tomamos en cuenta el hecho que los inspectores de la O.M.M rondaban el colegio, Snape casi bailaba sobre su escritorio de felicidad, Elly hacia pequeñas guerras de comidas y otras cosas y Harry era una chica  
  
Ya esta todo...- penso Harry mientras tomaba su capa y su mapa, dejaba una nota a Ron y se cubria, bajo rapidamente a la sala comun, cuidando de no toparse con nadie, aun era temprano y la sala estaba muy concurrida, vio abrirse el retrato y con mucho cuidado salio, si se apresuraba aun podria alcanzar la tienda abierta, si no sabia de un buen lugar donde podrian venderle lo que necesitaba  
  
Se dirigio paso veloz a la estatua que contenia el pasadizo a Hogsmade y para su mala suerte McGonagall estaba frente a ella hablando con una Ravenclaw de quizas sexto año, Harry estaba desesperado, cada minuto que transcurria hacia que las posibilidades de hallar la tienda abierta se redujeran  
  
Cerca de quince minutos despues el camino por fin estaba libre, sin perder tiempo y tras dar una checada en el mapa, Harry tomo el pasadizo  
  
Al llegar al fondo miro su reloj y dio un fuerte golpe con su pie en el piso, ya habia cerrado la tienda, salio caminando con cuidado rumbo a la tienda de la que Fred y George la habian platicado, estaba en el equivalernte al callejon Knocturn pero en Hogsmade, ya era algo tarde, estaba un poco obscuro, asi que decidio apresurar el paso, quitandose la capa entro al lugar  
  
Estaba sucio y tenia miles de objetos extraños, le recordo mucho a la tienda donde habia caido la primera vez que uso los polvos flu  
  
-Buenas noches, en que podemos servirle bella dama?  
  
La voz pegajosa de un hombre le saco de sus pensamiento, Harry rapidamente ordeno lo que necesitaba y salio, ya era demasiado tarde y no deseaba perder mas tiempo  
  
Mientras caminaba rumbo hacia la tienda, donde se encontraba el pasadizo que lo llevaria de vuelta a Hogwarts oyo un leve quejido, se encamino sin pensarlo hacia el lugaar de donde provenia el sonido y se encontro con un hombre no mayor de 30 años en el suelo, a las afuera de Hogsmade, parecia muy enfermo y se quejaba mucho  
  
-Se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto Harry mientras se acercaba a el  
  
-Oouch, mi esto-mago... podria usted... a-yudar-me?- pregunto el hombre entre gemidos de dolor  
  
-Claro, que puedo hacer por usted?- respondio Harry muy preocupado al ver el estado del hombre  
  
-Ne-cesito mi me-dica-mento, esta en mi ca-baña, cerca de... aqui..  
  
-Ire por el- respondio Harry y dio media vuelta con intencio de buscar la cabaña  
  
-Espera.. no sabes.. donde esta... ayuda-me a levan-tarme.. ire con-tigo- dijo de nuevo su voz llena de dolor  
  
Harry le ayudo a ponerse de pie y siguio el camino que el hombre le indicaba... cada vez salian mas de Hogsmade, hasta que divisaron una pequeña cabaña, cuando entraron Harry puso al hombre en una silla y empezo a buscar medicamento con su varita invocando un "Lumos"... cada vez se estaba desesperando mas al no encontrar nada, cuando sintio como su varita le era arrebatada y oia como el hombre con un hechizo cerraba la puerta  
  
-Que pasa!?- pregunto evidentemente asustado  
  
El hombre no respondio, solo camino hacia Harry y con un movimiento de varita invoco unas cuerdas que se amarraron a los brazos y pies de Harry, haciendolo caer en una cama detras suyo  
  
-QUE RAYOS!?- pregunto de nuevo pero el hombre invoco un hechizo insonorador [o como se diga ^^u] a Harry, el cual se encontraba ya verdaderamente horrorizado  
  
Poco a poco el hombre se fue acercando mas y dejando la varita con un nuevo "Lumos" sobre la mesa, se quito la camisa mientras decia algo como "Que estupidas son las niñas de hoy"  
  
Entonces Harry comprendio todo, lo estupido que fue y lo que hacia el hombre  
  
"No.. NO... NOO! Dejame, quitate de encima!!!- se repetia su mente al sentir aquel contacto  
  
El hombre recorria el cuerpo de Harry con sus sucias manos y su boca, palpando, mordiendo, succionando, Harry estaba al borde el colapso nervioso, necesitaba ayuda, pero nadie acudia a brindarsela, penso en sus amigos y lo tonto que habia sido en no decirles mas o pedirles ayuda para lo de pociones, entonces reflexiono que una nota con un""Salí Ron, no te preocupes: Harry"" habia sido algo muy estupido.... penso en Sirius, donde estaria, habia partido de nuevo del pais, cuando estuvo a punto de ser descubierto.... recordo a sus padres, o como los recordaba segun el espejo y las fotos y deseo como nunca que alguno de ellos apareciera y le rescatara.... incluso deseo que su tio Vernon estuviera ahi y se deshiciera del hombre con un ""Solo yo tengo derecho de maltratarlo!!""...  
  
De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron cruelmente interrumpidos al sentir un duro golpe de inmenso dolor y un fuerte pero insonoro grito suyo intentar inutilmente romper el silencio de la noche, ese hombre le acababa de poseer cruel y salvajemente, le quitaba todo y lo rompia en pedazos, podia sentir la sangre fluir de si, al haber sido poseido sin cuidado y con tal brutalidad y luego la obscuridad, la eterna obscuridad  
  
**********  
  
-Heidi, Heidi...- una dulce y cariñosa voz le llamaba, por su falso nombre claro, pero era uno al que ya se habia acostumbrado, abrio los ojos y se encontro cara a cada con John, Dumbledore a su lado y Ron, Herm y Elly detras suyo, miro a su alrededor y reconocio la enfermeria de Hogwarts, por un momento se pregunto porque estaba ahi, pero de nuevo la imagen del hombre y la sensacion en su vientre, mas la de su piel, sucia, llena de manchas que solo el podia ver le hicieron recordar, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y saltando de la cama corrio hacia el baño ignorando el dolor y se encerro, vomito todo lo que habia cenado y se pudo oir el ruido de la ducha, nadie supo que pasaba, Ron, Herm, Elly y John lucian muy preocupados, Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey solo intercambiaron miradas preocupados  
  
Harry por su parte se habia metido en la ducha sin quitarse la ropa, la cual se mojaba con al agua helada, se repetia a si mismo "Estoy sucio, estoy sucio, no puedo quitarme esta suciedad" mientras se quitaba cada prenda mojada y se restregaba hasta dejar la piel al rojo vivo, la imagen del hombre bailaba en su mente constatemente, su risa sadica y brutal retumbaba en su cerebro mareandolo dandole nauseas y provocandole gritar, llorar, estallar de impotencia  
  
-NO PUEDO QUITARME ESTA SUCIEDAD!!!  
  
-Harry, que te ocurre?- pregunto la preocupada voz de Ron desde su cama  
  
-Ron... estoy.. en mi habitacion?- pregunto Harry con un hilo de voz, aun con la horrible sensacion de la pesadilla en su mente  
  
-Claro, ya no tenias preocupados! Saliste a Hogsmade ayer y llegaste todo mojado, has tenido una fuerte fiebre durante toda la noche  
  
-Fue un sueño...- se repitio Harry al recordar todo, habia ido a Hogsmade y la lluvia lo habia cachado, tras comprar las cosas que necesitaba regreso corriendo a Hogwarts y llego a su habitación todo empapado y con mucha fiebre, se había desmayado justo al entrar, no sin antes persibir las miradas morbosas de sus compañeros, las cuales, era probable, fueron las que le ocasionaron ese horrible sueño  
  
-Bueno, creo que ya estoy mejor- se dijo a si mismo y se dirigio al baño, tratando de borrarse de la mente la horrible pesadilla que acababa de sufrir, esa tarde tenia examen de pociones y aunque estaba seguro que Snape, tan feliz como estaba los pasaria a todos, no queria confiarse.  
  
Todos bajaron a desayunar y tras eso Harry y Ron tomaron rumbo a la clase de Adivinacion cuando una voz les distrajo  
  
-HEIDI!- gritaba John, buscandola, asi que Harry decidio esconderse y faltar a Adivinacion, ademas aun se sentia un poco mal para asistir a clase y soportar como Trelawney predecia su muerte cada 15 minutos  
  
-Ron cubreme!- le susurro y mientras el pelirrojo asentia el salio corriendo y se metio a la primera habitacion que encontro, estaba en silencio y pego so oido a la puerta para ver si John ya se habia ido  
  
-Le puedo ayudar en algo jovencita?  
  
Harry de inmediato volteo al escuchar la bella voz de una mujer a sus espaldas, para encontrarse con una dama de facciones orientales postrada en una hermosa cama, pelo castaño largo y liso y hermosos ojos color miel, quien le miraba dulcemente  
  
------  
  
------  
  
LISTO! Para kienes alcanzaron a leerlo tal y como era originalmente y respentando su opinion, he decidido cambiarlo, aasi ke ya borre lo de la opcion del embarazo, ok y he adelantado algo del next chap, mas las logicas adaptaciones ke tendre ke hacerle al fic, aun asi, espero les guste =P  
  
Ahora, como dije, respeto a todas aquellas personas que han pasado por algo asi, y las admiro por tener muchas el valor de salir al mundo y enfrentarlo, ahora, NO TENGO IDEA de como se puedan sentir, por eso si lo que puse no coincide o parece ofensivo o poco real pido una disculpa, tome como base peliculas y novelas que he leido  
  
Tambien siguo insistiendo que hay una ducha en la enfermeria, si no la hay ni modo, pero en mis fics siempre habra una =P  
  
Se cuidan!  
  
SAYONARA! 


	8. Capitulo 8: Un mes, cuarta semana

GOCHI: Bueno, ya esta el octavo capitulo, con este doy fin al "hermoso" mes que Harry tuvo como chica, ahora, en referencia al cap pasado, si, decidi cambiarlo por un mail muy ofensivo que recibi, pero ahora, tras leer algunos reviews, que tan amablemente recibi, he decidido que, la proxima vez que escriba algo asi, no me arrepentire y lo dejare tal como va [despues de todo, debo comprender que no todos tienen la misma mentalidad abierta que uno tiene] pero con este ya no se puede, asi que, pues respondere reviews y les dejare disfrutar de este cap, ke muchos han de haber esperado [¬¬ en especial Malu, ke es la mayor fan de Snape que conozco] ESTE VA POR TI AMIGAA!  
  
------  
  
Malu Snape Rickman  
  
Pues ya viste que lo cambie, ahora solo espero te guste este cap, ke va dedicado a ti por el gran apoyo que he recibido de tu parte para este fic! Enjoy!  
  
------  
  
Soki  
  
Lamento ke lo hayas leido, ahora, como dije no me arrepiento de haberlo escrito, solo ke por respeto lo cambie  
  
------  
  
Randa1   
  
Bien, tu review me hizo ver algunas cosas, en fin, ya cambie el cap pasado y erspero les guste este nuevo   
  
------  
  
Choichi  
  
Yo se que acaba de terinar, pero podria pasar, es un mundo magiko no? Pero eso ya no importa, como cambie el cap, eso ya keda descartado, ahora disfruta este nuevo cap  
  
------  
  
shashira  
  
Oh! Es un placer veros en este mi humilde fic mi joven trovadora!  
  
Me siento honrada que vuestros ojos se hallan posado en esta historia y solo espero no decepcionaros con la historia, como os explique en mi opinion a vuestro cantar, he decidido cambiar el rumbo de la mia, solo deseo, ahora, ke os guste lo que cambie y deseo ke disfruteis este nuevo capitulo  
  
De todo corazon, Lady Gochi  
  
------  
  
Maryam  
  
GRACIAS CHICA! Que tu review me dio muchos animos y fue el que me dio la conviccion de no volverlo a cambiar, sea lo ke sea que escriba, yo, cuando escribi el original, decidi ke era como una advertencia, pero bueno, gracias muchas gracias, DISFRUTA ESTE CAP!  
  
------  
  
Yoko  
  
Estimada Yoko, te respondo el review con un fuerte GRACIAS PANA!! Realmente me levanto el animo tu revie, y como veras, puse que solo fue un sueño, y no, no te equivocaste, en realidad estaba fuerte, kita muchas cosas que pasaban durante la violacion y otras reacciones, como una donde keda totalmente traumada en el baño y hasta que se desmaya la pueden ayudar porque no dejaba que se le acerquen  
  
Bueno, aun asi, espero te guste este nuevo cap.... y ke lo puedas leer, si es ke las fans de Sevvypooh no te han linchado yap XDDD  
  
------  
  
Bien, ahora, para todas aquellas fanaticas de Snape, aki va un cap muy lindo de el  
  
DISFRUTEEEN!  
  
Un Torbellino En Hogwarts  
  
----------  
  
By Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Octavo: Un Mes || Cuarta semana: El pensadero, la partida y el fin de un largo mes ||  
  
-Le puedo ayudar en algo jovencita?  
  
Harry de inmediato volteo el rostro al escuchar la bella voz de una mujer a sus espaldas, al hacerlo se encontro con una dama de facciones orientales postrada en una hermosa cama, pelo castaño largo y liso y hermosos ojos color miel, quien le miraba dulcemente  
  
-Oh, disculpe, no pretendi...- comenzo a disculparse Harry, pero la mujer lo interrumpio  
  
-No te preocupes linda, no me molesta tu presencia, de hecho, eres la primera alumna que conozco de Hogwarts desde que estoy aqui- respondio dulcemente mientras gesticulaba a Harry para que se acercara  
  
-Oh, pero que torpe, mi nombre es Faye, cual es el tuyo?  
  
-Yo, yo soy Heidi...- respondio un poco dudoso a la misteriosa mujer con quien hablaba, ya habia empezado la clase de adivinacion hacia varios minutos, asi que tenia dos horas libres y como sabía que si salía probablemente John o algun maestro lo veria decidio quedarse con la mujer  
  
-Mucho gusto Heidi-san- respondio, luego miro su reloj, que para sorpresa de Harry era muggle y sin mas volvio a mirarlo  
  
-Bien, aun tengo cerca de dos horas libres antes de que madame Pomfrey llegue, asi que, que te parece si me platicas un poco de Hogwarts?  
  
La pregunta saco un poco de onda a Harry, pero supuso que quizas la mujer venia de otro colegio, asi que se disponia a comenzar cuando algo en la mesita que estaba junto a la cama de la mujer le llamo la atencion, algo que hacia tiempo no veia, mas precisamente el año pasado, en su cuarto curso, al notar la mirada de Harry, la mujer volteo a ver el pequeño caliz con el plateado liquido entre espeso y nebuloso  
  
-Oh, ese es mi pensadero, ya los conocias?- pregunto casual y Harry solo asintio sin quitarle la vista de encima al pensadero  
  
-Puedes verlo, si deseas- dijo la mujer y Harry, como si fuera jalado por una fuerza extraña se acerco a el, quizas demasiado  
  
Para cuando se dio cuenta sintio como caia y pegaba duro contra el frio piso de una calle, habia poca gente, la nieve caia lentamente, formando paisajes de blanco perpetuo y gris cansado, Harry miro fijamente hacia todos lados, era claramente una calle muggle, una muy tranquila, con algunas casas y varios niños jugando con la nieve que bailaba alegremente por el cielo  
  
-Clarice-chan, podrias venir un momento por favor?- se escucho un voz a su vera que a Harry se le hizo familiar, al voltear la vista observo a una bella mujer de facciones orientales y cabello castaño, era Faye sin duda  
  
-Si señorita Lin?  
  
-Reune a los demas- dijo con un tono de preocupacion en su voz, la pequeña salio corriendo tras asentir y en menos de un minuto, varios niños entraban a lo que parecia un pequeño hospital, Faye cerro la puerta y se quedo fuera, mirando el cielo aborregado, lucia hermoso, mas sin embargo parecia que la mujer sufría por algo, justo cuando se disponia a regresar adentro un fuerte estruendo la hizo voltear al igual que a Harry  
  
Y ahi estaban, frente a ellos un par de mortifagos, luchando en plena calle contra un trio de aurores, los ataque iban y venia y la poca gente que habia salio corriendo, Faye por su parte cerro la puerta y se puso delante de ella, nadie entraria y lastimaria a sus niños, sin importar lo que fueran esos, ella no lo permitiria  
  
Harry por su parte no lo creía, sabia que las peleas en la epoca de Voldemort eran feroces, pero no imagino que tanto, de pronto ocurrio, un ataque fue directo a Faye, la cual, por evitar que este destrozara la puerta del pequeño hospital recibio parte del impacto, cayendo muy lastimada  
  
Harry intento ayudarla, pero de pronto recordo que nadie podia verlo ni oirlo en un pensadero, que era solo una sombra, de repente sintio otra sacudida y aparecio en una habitacion, era hermosa, la chimenea desprendia la unica luz del lugar, la cama era enorme, con bellos doseles grabados con dragones, una bella mesa de madera obscura tenia sobre si, lo que Harry podia jurar que eran frascos con pociones curativas y vendas  
  
Harry se acerco a la cama y vio como Faye despertaba, pudo ver su confusion en ese rostro mal herido y el miedo en sus ojos  
  
-Donde estoy- susurro mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, pero una figura que Harry no habia visto se lo impidio  
  
-Tranquila, está en mi hogar, la encontre mal herida y ..  
  
-Y porque no me llevo a un hospital, que es usted, medico? porque verá, yo si lo soy y se que en un lugar asi es casi imposible atender a un herido- interrumpio la joven con voz cansina, le dolia casi todo el cuerpo y forzaba un poco a su memoria a recordar lo ocurrido, pues todo estaba confuso en su mente, se recargo de nuevo en la cama y volteo rumbo a la voz, estaba en las sombras, cerca de la mesa, preparando algo con los frascos, lo cual termino rapido y avanzo rumbo a la cama, mostrando por fin su rostro, Harry apenas ahogo un grito cuando vio la delgada y lugubre figura de un joven Severus Snape emerger de las sombras con un pequeño vaso, cuyo contenido burbujeaba un poco y era de un azul palido  
  
-Tomelo, le hara bien- Snape le entrego el vaso, Faye lo observó detenidamente y de inmediato volteo a ver Snape con una expresión en el rostro marca Hermione Granger  
  
-Que es?- pregunto y Snape solo volvio a decirle que lo tomara, Faye por su parte miro la ropa que llevaba el hombre y de pronto todo volvio a su mente, el hombre vestia una tunica negra y una capa del mismo color, un atuendo muy extraño... y si a eso contaba el lugar tan lugubre y las botellas extrañas...  
  
-Que es usted? Un alquimista?...Un hechizero?- Tanto a Snape como a Harry les sorprendio esa pregunta, Faye habia demostrado ser muy lista, Snape no supo que responder, pero no lo necesito, la sorpresa que reflejo su rostro lo dijo todo  
  
-Aja... asi que le atine...- miro la pocion y susurro -... Seguro que esto me ayudara "Señor-alquimista-hechizero-sama?  
  
Snape no respondio, ya se habia recuperado del susto y mantenia un semblante frio, kizas mayor al que Harry estaba habituado, solo asintio y al ver esto, Faye lo tomo sin decir nada, pero con una clara sonrisa en su rostro  
  
De nuevo Harry sintio el vaiven de estar cambiando de recuerdo, esta vez llego a una habitación era simple, en definitiva una muggle, ahi frente a el, las siluetas de Faye y Snape estaban una frente a la otra, Snape con su varita en mano y Faye, aun con una venda en el brazo, mirandolo fijamente  
  
-Ya estas mejor, cierto?  
  
-Si... que me haras con eso?- pregunto mirando la varita, durante los dias que le habia tomado recuperarse Faye habia intentado sacarle información a Snape sobre su procedencia, pero no habia obtenido mucho exito, solo sabia que su nombre era Severus, era un mago y que era un experto en toda clase de pocimas, por su parte, Faye le habia contado parte de su vida, le estaba muy agradecida e intentaba trabar una amistad con el frio hombre, algo que en cierta forma habia conseguido  
  
-No debes recordar nada de lo que ocurrio durante y despues de que fuiste lastimada- dijo de pronto Severus  
  
-Me borraras la memoria?- pregunto firme, pero con un claro tono triste en su voz, Severus no respondio, solo asintio levemete y levanto la varita  
  
-Podria... despedirme?- pregunto timidamente Faye y para su sorpresa Snape respondio un firme "Por supuesto"  
  
Entonces la chica se acerco a Snape y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras susurraba un "Ha sido maravilloso conocerte Severus-kun" sin mas levanto el rostro y le sonrio, se separo un poco y tras limpiarse las lagrimas que involuntariamente habian resbalado de sus ojos, los cerro y dijo claramente "Estoy lista"  
  
Entonces lo sintio, algo calido recorriendo su cuerpo, imagino que el hechizo debia tardar un poco en funcionar, pero pronto vio que estaba equivocada, no era el hechizo lo que sentía, sino los fuertes y protectores brazos de Snape, abrio los ojos y vio en la cara del hombre algunas lagrimas mientras este decia un "No te dejare ir" y lentamente acercaba su rostro y tomaba sus labios con los suyos uniendolos en un dulce beso  
  
El remolino de colores que siguio lo condujo a un nuevo recuerdo, uno mas reciente, podia ver a un muy preocupado Snape de un lado a otro, en un corredor de lo que parecia un hospital, llevaba ropas muggle, un pantalon de vestir negro y una camisa gris, con corbata negra, cerca de Snape se encontraba un hombre al que Harry de inmediato reconocio como Dumbledore, REALMENTE era extraño ver al viejo mago vestido con una indumentaria muggle, pantalon y saco de vestir color cafe obscuro y camisa blanca con corbata tambien cafe  
  
De pronto salio de una sala que decia " Tocología* " una mujer vestida de enfermera  
  
-Señor Snape?- pregunto y de inmediato el hombre se acerco, la mujer sonrio y con mucho jubilo anuncio "Felicidades señor, es una niña!"  
  
Harry practicamente de cae de la fuerte impresión que se llevo al ver a su frio maestro de pociones saltando como un niño y abrazando primero a la enfermera, quien se ruborizo un poco y luego a Dumbledore mientras gritaba "Es una niña! UNA NIÑA ALBUS!!!!  
  
-Harry?- llamo una voz familiar y el niño que vivio volteo a su izquierda para ver a Elly sentada cerca en una silla, entonces Harry supo que era hora de volver, sintio el remolino y vio como se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación con Faye y Elly, quienes le veian fijamente  
  
-Yo.. lo siento, no quize inmiscuirme en asuntos que no me corresponden- se disculpo Harry olvidando que la misma Faye le habia dado permiso  
  
-No importa, asi que, tu eres Harry-kun?- pregunto Faye mirando fijamente a la chica  
  
-Como lo..?  
  
-Yo se lo dije, eres mi amigo Harry-kun, asi que le conte a mamá todo sobre ti, Hermi-chan y Ron-kun- interrumpio Elly muy feliz  
  
-Oh, asi que usted es la mamá de Elly, mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter- se acerco a Faye pensando hasta ese momento que ese debia ser el motivo por el que Snape estaba feliz, tenia a su esposa a su lado, y lucia, aunque enferma, muy feliz, la saludo de mano, esta correspondio al saludo y como todos cuantos le conocian miro su famosa cicatriz, muy bien oculta tras su larga cabellera, pero al notar la incomodidad de Harry desvio su mirada a otro lado  
  
-Disculpe, usted... es muggle?- la pregunta salio casi en un susurro, pero Faye pudo oirlo perfectamente  
  
-Asi es- respondio Faye  
  
Tras esto los tres continuaron hablando animadamente hasta que Harry se dio cuenta que ya debia marchar a su clase de cuidado de creaturas magicas  
  
-Ya debo irme- dijo en tono tristony tomo sus libros  
  
-Espero que vengas a visitarme de nuevo y trae contigo a tus amigos, ha sido un placer enorme conocerte Harry-kun- respondio Faye y Elly se ofrecio a acompañarlo hasta la cabaña de Hagrid  
  
Esa noche tras haberle contado ya sobre la madre de Elly y despues del fabuloso y por demas facil examen de pociones todos llegaron al comedor a cenar, y tras un leve barullo Dumbledore se puso de pie y llamo la atencion  
  
-Bueno queridos estudiantes, les informo que esta es la ultima noche en la que contaremos con la prescencia de estos jovenes- señalo a John y Alex, quienes lucian algo tristes, en especial John- asi que les pido que les demos una gran despedida!  
  
Y las charolas se llenaron con toda clase de comida muy elaborada y de adornos muy bellos, la cena en verdad fue encantadora, cada uno charlo y comio hasta saciarse, cerca de la media noche cada alumno volvio a su dormitorio, peroa medio camino John intercepto a Harry  
  
-Mm.. Heidi, podriamos hablar?- pregunto y Harry acepto, a fin de cuentas, ya era la ultima noche que lo veria, ambos caminaron rumbo al lago, era tarde, pero no les importo  
  
-Bueno, es todo... ya debo irme- dijo John tristemente  
  
-Ya veo- respondio Harry incapaz de pensar otra cosa que decir  
  
-Sabes, ya no dbes sentirte atada a mi por ninguna cosa, aun me gustas, pero como quizas no nos veamos de nuevo...  
  
Y sin previo aviso abrazo a Harry, el cual se sintio un poco incomodo, pero respondio al abrazo, sabia lo que era sufrir por una chica y en eso se podia sentir un poco identificado con John  
  
John separo un poco el rostro y sin pensarlo beso a Harry en los labios, suave y tiernamente- el chico de oro no supo que hacer, todo fue tan repentino, de pronto sintio los labios de John y cuando por fin reacciono todo habia terminado, el chico se separo y tras besar su mano, se despidio y se desaparecio  
  
La ultima semana de Harry como chica fue mucho mas tranquila, ya todos le llamaban Harry de nuevo, menos Malfoy, quien aun le gustaba molestarlo con el nombre de Heidi Pure, al parecer jamas se cansaria de usarlo, y no tenia preocupaciones, las cosas regresaban a la normalidad, la normalidad del Snape de nuvo agresivo y la Elly escandalosa, pero la realidad a fin de cuentas  
  
La tarde del viernes Madame Pomfrey mando llamar a Harry, tras revisar su estado de salu, le informo que al dia siguiente volveria a su estado original si no se equivocaba, asi que debia vestir como hombre si queria evitar cualquier accidente de ropa  
  
Asi, la mañana de sabado, Harry Potter desperto de nuevo con su varonil y cuerpo, su cabello corto y rebelde, su pecho plano, pero musculoso y lo demas  
  
Todo parecia andar con la mayor normalidad hasta que, la mañana del lunes, recibio un correo, no tenia remitente y era solo una hoja doblada, Harry la retiro dde la pata del ave oscura que la traia, la desdoblo con cuidado y al hacerlo un fuerte grito salio que inundo todo el comedor y provoco que algunos vidrios se rompieran  
  
Tras esta leve conmocion Harry miro de nuevo la nota y observo como se formaban una palabras en color sangre  
  
"" Preparate a morir Potter ""  
  
-Harry podia jurar que habia visto esas letras en algun otro lado, pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar, de ponto oyo como en la mesa de los maestros Elly se desmayaba, se iba a poner de pie, pero otra conmocion se armó en la mesa de los Slytherin donde era ahora Malfoy quien perdia el conocimiento, miro hacia alla cuando de pronto un dolor invadio su cabeza y todo se puso oscuro, solo pudo percibir los gritos de Herm y Ron cuando sintio caer al piso su propio cuerpo  
  
------  
  
------  
  
LISTO! WoE! Creo ke es el capitulo mas largo que jamas he escrito ... bueno no, el final de Revenge ha sido el mas largo  
  
Como ven, les gusto como Sevvy conocio a Faye?.. aun no digo porque esta convaleciente en Hogw, pero prono lo hare, I swear!  
  
Y ke pasara con los desmayados? kien lo envio? volvera Harry a ver a John? Dejare algun dia de hacer preguntas estupidas?  
  
Bueno, eso lo sabran en el next chap!  
  
SAYONARAAA! 


	9. Capitulo 9: El sueño

Gochi: Increible, pero cierto, he aki un nuevo cap de Torbellino!  
  
Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero no habia tenido NADAAAAde tiempo para escribir y luego NADAA de dinero para un ciber donde subir mi nuevo cap y es que, aunke ya tengo PC propia, no tengo mail y la pc de mi hrmano KE SI TIENE no tiene un floppy para pasarlo, ademas de ke nos restringe el internet a tareas =(... pero en fin, aki en una escapada he subido este nuevo cap.. y abiso, la next week subire un nuvo cap de Torbellino, uno de Magical Secret y un nuevo proyecto, una traducción, aun no dire el nombre del fic, pero me gusto mucho y espero ke a uds tb les guste  
  
Ahora, agradezco a:  
  
Maryam  
  
Soki  
  
Vrag  
  
Malu Snape Rickman  
  
Yoko  
  
capit  
  
Por sus reviews, espero ls guste este nuevo capitulo!  
  
------  
  
------  
  
Un Torbellino En Hogwarts  
  
----------  
  
By Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Nueve: El sueño  
  
Despertar en la enfermería nunca había sido agradable para Harry, asi que cuando abrio los ojos y vio las tipicas mamparas blancas alrededor de su cama, no pudo evitar sentirse triste e incomodo al recordar sus anteriores visitas al recinto  
  
De inmediato se puso de pie y busco sus gafas en la mesita al lado de su cama hallandolos rapidamente  
  
-¡Harry!- grito una voz y la silueta de Hermione, quien llegaba en ese momento se le abalanzo abrazandolo fuertemente, justo detras llegaba Ron  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?- pregunto Ron cuando llego al lado del moreno  
  
-Me siento bien- respondio con una sonrisa que casi de inmediato se desvanecio para dar paso a la preocupación- ¿Qué me paso?  
  
-¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó Hermione viendolo fijamente  
  
-Mmmh.. Nu- fue la respuesta- ¿Podrian decirme que ocurrio?  
  
-¡Señor Potter! ¡¿Quién le dijo que podia ponerse de pie?!- El grito que lleno la habitación los sobresalto a todos, quienes voltearon para ver a madame Pomfrey acercandose a ellos  
  
-Este, yo...- comenzo a explicar Harry pero fue interrumpido por la enfermera, quien le hizo acostarse de nuevo y le puso un termometro en la boca mientras tomaba su pulso, luego de unos cuantos minutos y tras checar la temperatura sonrio satisfecha  
  
-Bueno Potter, creo que ya puede irse, pero si llega a sentir algun malestar, no dude en venir- y sin mas dejo al trio para ir a otra cama, Harry se levanto y se dispuso a salir, ya estaba cerca de la puerta cuando giró a ver las demas camas y descubrio a dos siluetas muy conocidas  
  
-¿Que les paso a Elly y Malfoy?- pregunto deteniendose y mirando a ambos cuerpos  
  
-Lo mismo que a ti- fue la respuesta de Ron, la cual le recordo a Harry su pregunta inicial  
  
-¿Y que me paso a mi?- pregunto sin quitar la vista de los cuerpos de Malfoy y Elly, notando que junto a esta ultima se encontraba un Severus Snape sentado en una silla completamente dormido  
  
-Pues te llego una carta, la abriste y tras escuchar un grito salir de ella Elly se desmayó, luego Malfoy y al ultimo tú, no sabemos porque pasó- respondio Hermione  
  
-Oh... ya recuerdo- dijo frunciendo el ceño -Pero si la carta me amenazo a mi, ¿Porqué ellos perdieron el conocimiento?  
  
-Eso es algo, de lo que aun no estamos seguros- respondio una voz a sus espaldas  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore- dijeron los tres al unisono al ver al viejo mago en la puerta  
  
-Harry, me da gusto ver que ya estes bien- le sonrio y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cama de Malfoy, comprobo su temperatura con su mano y luego repitio el gesto en Elly  
  
-¿Como estan?- pregunto Hemione  
  
-Me parece, que estan muy bien señorita Granger, ahora solo duermen, por cierto Harry, me gustaria hablar contigo sobre el asunto mañana por la mañana, hoy ya es demasiado tarde- agrego mirando su reloj -Bueno, a la cama muchachos  
  
El trio de oro salio rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, pero justo al pasar por las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras aparecio una silueta frente a ellos, se veia debil, que habia hecho un esfuerzo enorme por llegar ahi, jadeaba y estaba sentada en el piso intentando recuperar el aliento  
  
-Señora Snape!- Harry corrio a auxiliarla al igual que sus compañeros  
  
-Harry.. ho-la- respondio esta con una leve sonrisa  
  
-¿Que hace de pie? no deberia estar caminando por los pasillos en ese estado- intervino Hermione ayudandola a ponerse de pie  
  
-Bueno, es que Elly.. quisiera ir a verla- los tres amigos se dieron cuenta que Faye aun no veia a su hija desde el desayuno, asi que decidieron llevarla  
  
Madame Pomfrey recibio a Faye con una serie de reclamos sobre su estado de salud delicado mientras la acomodaba en una cama, Faye solo sonrio como si hubiera hecho una travesura y se disculpo, ninguno de los tres pudo dejar de ver lo mucho que madre e hija se parecian  
  
Mas tarde en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron hablablan de lo ocurrido  
  
-En serio Harry, fue un completo caos, cuando Elly cayó, Snape de inmediato la cargo y salio rumbo a la enfermeria como alma que lleva el diablo, luego Malfoy, que fue llevado Dumbledore, a ti te llevo Lupin  
  
-¿Lupin?... ¿Remus regreso?- pregunto Harry muy feliz, Ron solo asintio  
  
-Ajá, ya estabas en el piso y McGonagall corria hacia tí cuando de pronto de las puertas principales aparecio Lupin y tras ver lo ocurrido te llevo a la enfermería  
  
-Ya veo... pero esto es muy raro, ya tenemos maestro de DCAO, el profesor Woodhead, ¿Para qué habra regresado Remus?  
  
-Ni idea, tan pronto como te dejó salio, no lo hemos vuelto a ver- respondio Ron  
  
-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos mañana- dijo Harry entre bostezos acomodandose bien en su cama, lo mismo que Ron, no tardaron ni cinco minutos antes de entregarse por completo a los brazos de Morfeo  
  
Harry despertó y aun estaba muy oscuro, de hecho no distinguia ni las cortinas de su cama, miro a su alrededor y tras ponerse las gafas se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, de hecho, no se encontraba en Hogwarts  
  
Comenzó a caminar mirando a su alrededor sin saber a donde ir, se sentia como flotando y un leve escozor en su cicatriz comenzaba a invadirle, asi continuo sin saber a donde ir por un rato, hasta que llego hasta una cabaña vieja, al acercarse distinguio varias voces, entre ellas la suya y la de Voldemort  
  
-...Un traidor... una inutil.... y tú....  
  
Harry se acerco mas y escucho un grito que le helo las venas, no supo de quien era, pues la intensidad de este mismo lo hizo confuso, comenzo a correr, la cabaña cada vez mas cerca...  
  
-¡Porfavor, detente!  
  
...Mas cerca...  
  
-Crucio  
  
...Mas cerca...  
  
-KYAAAA!  
  
-¿Harry, estas bien?- la voz de Dean le regreso a la realidad, se encontraba sudoroso y temblaba mientras tocaba muy discretamente su cicatriz que le dolía fuertemente  
  
-Fue un sueño...- murmuro Harry mientras miraba a su alrededor como sus compañeros de habitación le miraban preocupados  
  
-Vaya susto que nos has dado, ese grito fue espantoso- murmuro Neville cubriendose mas con las sabanas  
  
-Lo siento, solo tuve una pesadilla, es todo- respondio Harry acomodandose de nuevo en su cama y cerrando los ojos, aun temblaba un poco y ese sueño le preocupaba, pero se sentia tan debil que de inmediato volvio a caer dormido, esta vez sin soñar nada mas  
  
**********  
  
La sala del director siempre causaba en Harry el mismo efecto, como de ensimismamiento, de perdida completa y total de la realidad, desde los retratos hasta Fawkes, todo el lugar era lo mas magico que se podia encontrar en el colegio  
  
Bien, creo que ya podemos iniciar- anuncio Dumbledore al ver como entraba por la puerta Snape llevando a Elly en brazos, seguido de un Draco Malfoy con aspecto aun cansado, todos tomaron asiento  
  
Cerca del director se encontraba McGonagall, a su lado Remus junto con Sirius, en su forma animaga, algo que agrado mucho a Harry, en cuanto entro corrio a abrazarlo y este respondio recargando su cabeza en su hombro y moviendo el rabo  
  
Del otro lado del director se encontraba alguien a quien Harry no espero ver ahi, Alexandria Wolfeyes, tan fria y callada como siempre, y ahi estaban sus asientos, los de Snape y Malfoy, Harry no se habia separado de Sirius desde su llegada y al parecer no lo haria  
  
Aun no platicaba con Dumbledore de su sueño, sabia que era una clase de predicción y que necesitaba decirselo, pero contarlo frente a todos ellos le hacia sentirse un poco incomodo, en especial frente a Alex  
  
-Bueno, creo, antes que nada, que les debemos una explicación- comenzo Dumbledore -¿Alexandria?  
  
La chica se puso de pie y camino al centro de la sala, saco su varita y conjuro un pequeño mapa el cual se agrando cuando esta conjuro un hechizo en una lengua que Harry jamas habia oido, esto le recordo mucho al mapa de los medoreadores, sobretodo porque el mapa desplegado era de Hogwarts y sus alrededores, incluido Hogsmade  
  
-Bien, como podran ver en este mapa, tanto el colegio como sus alrededores se estan cubriendo con una energia extraña, en esencia se parece a la de Voldemort, pero no es igual- señalo Alex con su varita y su voz sono extrañamente mas calida y emocionada  
  
-¿Quieres decir que Voldemort esta cerca?- pregunto Harry muy preocupado  
  
-Eso parece, pero no estamos seguros, lo que mas nos ocupa, ahora que lo recuerdo y si la señorita Wolfeyes nos lo permite, es saber porque tanto la señorita Snape como el joven Malfoy han caido desmayados cuando Harry recibio la carta- respondio Dumbledore y todas las miradas se centraron el los antes mencionados, Elly aun dormia y Malfoy lucia extremadamente cansado, asi que Snape tomo la palabra  
  
-Bueno, creo ue no tiene caso guardarlo como un secreto, todo comenzo unos dias antes de que terminara el curso anterior...  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Bueno, hasta aqui lo dejo por hoy, prmeto masla prox semana y espero reviews  
  
Cudense mucho mis niños!  
  
SAYONARAA! 


	10. Capitulo 10: Memories

Gochi: Increible, pude actualizar en una semana, creo ke va a nevar XDD  
  
Pues bien, ya he subido otro cap tanto de Torbellino como de Magical, espero les guste, tb la traduccion que estoy haciendo =)  
  
Agradezco a:  
  
Malu Snape Rickman: Si soy malosa y pues me alegra haberte alegrado el dia, pobre de tu gato: RIP  
  
Vrag: Tu espera ha terminado =D ahi tap  
  
Adri: Pos aki esta el nuevo cap, por lo de las pareja, pues si habra, pero es que kasi siempre ki inicio a tratar de emparejar, termino haciendo Yaois Harry+Draco =3.. pero si habra, don't worry  
  
Silence-messiah: Gracias, me alegro ke te gutes [me has dado el review mas largo de mi vida XD]  
  
Por los reviews que me dan, realmente me animan  
  
Bien, sin mas, aqui va:  
  
Un Torbellino En Hogwarts  
  
----------  
  
By Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Diez: Memories  
  
El recuerdo de esa platica aun bailaba en su cabeza constantemente, por eso recordarla le era facil, mas no sencillo, quizas engañar al Lord Tenebroso de esa manera no era lo mas acertado, pero no tenía otra salida, era cuestion de vida o muerte  
  
Las puertas de las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy siempre le habian cohibido un poco, así que asistir a una reunion ahi le incomodaba de sobremanera, pero ya lo había decidido, ademas Voldemort ya se había enterado, era un milagro que no los hubiera matado ya... o quizas eso planeaba en esa reunion  
  
-Pasa Severus- se escucho la voz del Voldemort y Severus Snape entro a la fria mazmorra, la puerta permanecio abierta y Severus camino y se inclino a besar la tunica cuyo dueño era quien le había invitado a entrar, con un movimiento de mano le dio a entender que ya era suficiente, asi que Severus se puso de pie y espero  
  
-Asi que tu... uno de mis mortifagos mas leales... se ha casado con una muggle  
  
-Asi es mi señor, pero puedo explicarle...  
  
-No es necesario Severus, yo se que eso puede pasar, asi que te perdono la vida, solo matala y ya- solto la voz con ese siseante acento que la caracterizaba  
  
Los ojos de Severus se abrieron casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo sificiente para que Voldemort lo notara  
  
-O bien.. puedes darme otra cosa.. a los 10 años, tu hija, Elhaym  
  
-¡No!- Snape grito sin reflexionar y Voldemort sin mas le lanzo un crucio  
  
-Calla sabandija, hara lo que te pedi o esa estupida muggle que es tu esposa morira y tu hija tambien... ah, pero no te preocupes, "Elly" no estara sola, ya he convencido a alguien mas para que la acompañe  
  
Severus miro hacia donde Voldemort señalaba aun con el dolor del crucio recorriendo su cuerpo y vio el cuerpo inconsciente de su ahijado  
  
-Draco...- susurro y vio como Voldemort se regodeaba de placer  
  
-Asi es, logre "convencer" a Lucius para que me lo diera, ahora es mio  
  
-Y sin mas desaparecio- dijo Snape viendo a un punto sin importancia, mas recordando para si que explicandole a los alli presentes su ultimo encuentro cara a cara con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, apenas el curso anterior  
  
-¿De Voldemort? No entiendo, como que Malfoy es de Voldemort- pregunto Harry aun incapaz de creer lo contado por Snape  
  
-Pues..- comenzo Snape a explicar, pero de pronto Draco lo detuvo con una mano y volteo a ver a Harry  
  
-Voldemort mato a Lucius, no sin antes hacerle firmar un acta magica que me acredita como hijo de Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos y Draco solo miro al piso, aun cansado y un poco ruborizado al tener todas las miradas encima  
  
-¿Entonces eres Draco Riddle?- pregunto Sirius regresando a su forma humana, sorprendiendo mucho a Draco  
  
-¡Sirius Black!- gritó y se hundio mas en la silla  
  
-Tranquilo Draco- lo tuteo Dumbledore -El señor Black aqui presente, no es como todos piensan, no te hara daño  
  
Draco asintio sin quitar la mirada de Sirius, aunque detestara admitrlo, la voz de Dumbledore lo tranquilizo, pero no por eso confiaria 100% en el  
  
-¿Y que paso luego? -pregunto Dumblerore antes de que cualquier otro hiciera algunas preguntas sin conocer lo hechos completos  
  
-Pues, nos ha estado vigilando, sabe que estamos del lado de la orden, si Potter, el joven Malfoy tambien- aclaro Severus al ver la cara de incredulidad de Harry -Antes de salir el curso anterior Draco decidio no regresar a su hogar, ha estado oculto durante todo este tiempo, se ha revelado a Voldemort y ahora es un fugitivo, marcado como traidor  
  
Todos guardaron silencio, dando a entender que comprendian la situacion y que deseaban oir la historia completa  
  
En fin- prosiguio Severus -hace algunos meses, en las vacaciones, me entere que Voldemort staba planeando como eliminar a Draco, tambien a mi familia, por eso hable con Dumbledore para que pudiera traer a Elly al colegio, Faye estaria de viaje en America, por eso no llegaría con nosotros  
  
-Entonces ambos se desmayaron porque al igual que a Harry, los busca para matarlos  
  
Severus solo asintio, no deseaba seguir hablando del asunto, Dumbledore lo comprendio y de inmediato dio por terminada la reunion, disculpandose con Alex, quien se quedo a media explicacion, la junta se retomaria el miercoles proximo  
  
Como era domingo, no habia clases, Harry salio rumbo a su sala comun y vio como Severus llevaba a Elly cargada y caminaba lento para que Draco, con su cansado andar le siguiera el paso, Harry noto como Draco se tocaba el pecho del lado derecho y hacia leves muecas de dolor  
  
Al llegar a la sala comun vio a varios alumnos jugando al ajedrez o leyendo, entre otras cosas, pero no vio ni a Ron ni a Hermione  
  
-Hola Harry- saludo Seamus quien jugaba cartas con Dean  
  
-Hola chicos, ¿No han visto a Ron o Herm?- pregunto un poco impaciente, realmente queria contarles lo ocurido en la oficina de Dumbledore  
  
-No, creo que estaran por el lago en una "cita"- declaro Dean remarcando la ultima palabra  
  
-Cierto, lo olvide, bueno- respondio Harry y se fue rumbo a su dormitorio, estaba ansioso por hablar con alguien, pero no deseaba interrumpir a sus amigos, el sabia lo mucho que se querian y lo que Ron habia batallado para pedirle esa cita  
  
Se sento en su cama y tras sacar su equipo de mantenimiento de escobas comenzo a pulir su Saeta de Fuego  
  
Si habia una posesion que Harry amara esa era su escoba, amaba volar, zurcar los cielos, sentir el fresco aire golpeando su rostro  
  
Tras pulir su escoba y habiendo recordado como amaba volar, decidio salir un rato a volar  
  
Al llegar al campo tomo altura y al llegar al centro del campo, vio una figura que jamas, ni en sus sueños mas locos penso ver  
  
-¿Pa...papá?  
  
-------------------------  
  
-------------------------  
  
Listo! =P si, ya se que soy mala, pero bueno, ya me conocen  
  
Espero reviews y que les guste el cap  
  
Nos vemos la next week!  
  
SAYONARAAA! 


	11. Capitulo 11: El agujero

Gochi: ¡Un nuevo cap de Torbellino esta aqui! Espero les guste, que me llevo toda la semana escribirlo [¬¬ no, no porque este muy largo, sino porque como me he estado bajando X-Tv, pues lo he estado viendo =P ... -_- aunke aun llevo solo 6 caps y 18 por bajar XP.. bueno, eso y la escuela ^^U  
  
Por cierto, agradezco a:  
  
Malu Snape Rickman: ¡Eres mi lector mas fiel! Ojala y te guste el Snape de este capi  
  
Vrag: Pos sera trampa o no, eso ya lo vera aqui ^__^  
  
Sin mas, les dejo el cap  
  
---------  
  
---------  
  
Un Torbellino En Hogwarts  
  
----------  
  
By Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Once: El agujero  
  
Era agil, era veloz, era un excelente jugador de quidditch, todo y cada uno de los aspectos que le habían comentado a Harry sobre el eran ciertos, su cabellera alborotada, como si el viento le hubiese jugado una mala pasada, alto, esbelto, todo un Gryffindor, el unico problema era que parecia de 16 años.. y que hacia cerca de 15 que había muerto  
  
Harry no podia moverse, estaba ahi, viendo la silueta de su padre volar, de un lado a otro, pero había algo extraño, la figura estaba como recortada del fondo, estaba ahi, pero parecia como si estuviera sobrepuesta  
  
Entonces ocurrio, el joven James Potter volteo hacia donde estaba Harry, por un momento ambos se quedaron sin aliento, mirandose, hasta que una Bludger golpeó el cuerpo de James y este cayó a gran velocidad  
  
Harry se lanzo a toda prisa para tratar de alcanzarlo, su escoba en linea vertical, como en caida mortal  
  
-No podre alcanzarlo... ¡Rayos!- penso Harry y junto en ese momento se le ocurrió, tomo su varita y con toda la concentracion que pudo grito: ¡Wingardium Leviosa!  
  
No sabia si funcionaría, lo mas pesado que habia visto ser levantado por ese hechizo fue el garrote de un trol, ¿Y si no podia sostener el cuerpo? ¿Y si caía? No, no podia pensar así, al conjurarlo reunio todas sus energias y lo consiguio, la escoba cayó como un dardo sobre el piso, pero James flotaba a unos cuantos metros sobre tierra  
  
Harry aterrizo como pudo y deposito a su padre sobre el piso  
  
Si, no había dudas, ese joven era James Potter, tanto su cabello, como su gran parecido con Harry lo delataban, eso y que la escoba tuviera grabado su nombre en dorado  
  
Y ahora, ¿Que haría? Debía llevarlo a la enfermería, pero también con Dumbledore  
  
Tras pensarlo un poco y decidiendo que la salud de su padre era mas importante que ver al director, Harry invoco de nuevo el Wingardium y cargando ambas escobas en su otra mano, camino rapidamente rumbo a la enfermería, tratando de conservar la concentracion para que el bulto que llevaba flotando no cayera, por suerte no se encontro ningún estudiante en el camino  
  
**********  
  
El cuerpo dolorido... olor a formol y otras soluciones medicas.... ¿Estaría en St Mungo?... no, no podia ser, era epoca de clases... o sea que todo se reducía al hospital Wing  
  
Y asi era, el barullo de los estudiantes en el pasillo cercano era inconfundible, todo le dolía, pero como tenia un hambre atroz, decidio escapar de la enfermería e ir al comedor  
  
Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vió fue el techo  
  
-Que extraño, no recuerdo que el techo tuviera esos candelabros- penso mientras con su mano derecha tentaba en busca de sus gafas, las cuales encontro de inmediato y se las coloco  
  
-¡Que rayos...!- James sintio como un mareo subia por su garganta, todo se veia borroso y le causaba nauseas horribles, se quito las gafas y las observo bien  
  
-¡Estas no son mias!.. seguro que Padfoot ha de habermelas cambiado comento algo enfadado y las dejo sobre la mesita  
  
Por primera vez volteo a ver a su alrededor y ahogo un grito al ver a una copia identica a el dormido en una silla junto a su cama, uniforme de Gryffindor, cabello alborotado, aunque algo pequeño en complexión se notaba que era fuerte, eran identicos, salvo esa pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo que coronaba su frente y que por algún extraño motivo le hacía lucir mayor  
  
-Veo que ha despertado joven Potter- una voz le saco de su ensimismamiento y le hizo voltear al otro lado de su cama  
  
-¿Profesor Dumbledore? ¿Qué me paso?- pregunto de inmediato, pensando que el director se veia mas viejo de lo que recordaba, quizas producto de alguna poción  
  
-Eso quisieramos saber, bueno, si me hace el favor de acompañarme podre explicarle todo mejor en mi oficina  
  
Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron por los pasillos rumbo a la dirección, James observaba todo a su alrededor ¿¡DONDE ESTABA!? Ese no era el Hogwarts que recordaba, si, las cosas estaban en su sitio, pero había muchas nuevas, ademas, no reconocía a ninguno de los otros Gryffindors que veía y por algún extraño motivo algunos estudiantes le gritaban cosas como  
  
"Hola Harry" y "¿De nuevo en problemas caracortada?" incluso paso junto a una chica de aspecto oriental quien le guiño un ojo coquetamente  
  
La oficina de Dumbledore, al igual que el resto del colegio lucía diferente, muchos aspectos habían cambiado, desde algunos pensaderos en un estante cercano, hasta varios cuadros que no reconocia, tomo asiento y justo cuando Dumbledore se disñponia a decir algo una niña entro corriendo, tunica y capa verde obscuro con un conejo-bolsa rosado en la espalda  
  
-¿Elhaym, puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto Dumbledore y la niña asintio fuertemente  
  
-Si, Harry-kun ya despertó ¿Lo traigo para aca?  
  
-Que coma algo primero, traelo dentro de quince minutos por favor Elly- respondio el viejo  
  
-¡De acuerdo Dumbledore-sama!- la niña salió corriendo muy feliz  
  
-Disculparas la interrupción- Dumbledore miro a James -Bien, vayamos al grano ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?  
  
-Bueno, jugaba un partido contra Ravenclaw, cuando de pronto ví a un joven igual a mi que flotaba sobre su escoba y me miraba, luego sentí el inconfundible golpe de una bludger... y desperte en la enfermería  
  
-¿Algo mas?  
  
-No, por cierto, quien era ese joven, el de la enfermería, era el mismo que ví, ¿Que hacía en la enfermería?  
  
-Oh, el te estuvo cuidando toda la noche, bueno, ya no tiene caso darle mas vueltas al asunto, por algún extraño motivo que, según Severus y Flitwick aseguran, fue un agujero entre dimensiones, has venido a caer 20 años en el futuro [nota: es dato aproxiomado, si hay error, lo siento]  
  
-¿Que? Debe-debe estar bromeando, ademas ¿Que tiene que ver Snape aqui? Seguro es una broma de su parte ¿¿verdad??- grito el joven algo nervioso  
  
James pudo ver la seriedad en la cara del viejo mago y como negaba con la cabeza, entonces le creyo  
  
-Es verdad....-murmuro por lo bajo  
  
-Asi es, ademas debes saber que el joven que te cuido en la enfermería no es otro que Harry Potter, tu hijo  
  
Si los ojos de James ya estaban enormes, esta vez alcanzaron una anchura insospechada, abria y cerraba la boca sin cesar y trataba de articular palabras que no salían mientras gesticulaba incontrolablemente con las manos  
  
-¿Mi-mi hijo?- preguntó cuando por fin logro tranquilizarse un poco, lo cual le llevo mucho tiempo- ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Con quien?- su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas  
  
-Tranquilo James, todo a su tiempo, cuando caiste, Harry te rescato y te llevo a la enfermería, desde ese momento no se separo de tu lado, no durmio toda la noche, hasta muy entrada la madrugada...  
  
Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Dumbledore sin necesidad de ver supo quien era  
  
-Pasa Harry- le llamo  
  
James se tenso al oir el nombre, volteo un poco al oir la puerta abrirse y miro la silueta del joven que sería su hijo  
  
No habia ninguna duda, eran identicos, salvo que Harry tenia un par ojos de un brillante color esmeralda y esa extraña cicatriz  
  
-Toma asiento por favor Harry- le invito Dumbledore y este asi lo hizo, desde que entro no había quitado la vista de su padre asi como este no lo hacia de el, supo que su padre ya lo sabia todo por la mirada de incredulidad que le brindaba  
  
-Bueno, creo que antes que nada debo presentarlos, Harry, este es James Potter, tu padre, James, el es Harry Potter, tu futuro hijo  
  
Ninguno de los dos supo que decir, la tensión era enorme, Harry se sonrojo un poco cuando noto la mirada escrupulosa de su padre  
  
-...Seras un Gryffindor- rompió por fin James el silencio, Harry sonrió timidamente  
  
-Tú y mamá fueron Gryffindors, era casi seguro que yo lo fuera- respondio y ambos chicos sonrieron  
  
-¿Quien es tu madre?- pregunto, un brillo de picardía en sus ojos hizo que Harry rompiera en carcajadas, la tension se había roto, Dumbledore vio la hora y añadio  
  
-Bueno, me parece que ya es hora de la comida, sera mejor que bajemos a comer...y no te preocupes por las clases de esta mañana Harry, ya he hablado con los maestros  
  
-Pe-pero, profesor, ¿Que pasara conmigo?- pregunto James de inmediato  
  
-Pues iras a comer con nosotros- respondio Dumbledore  
  
-No me refería a eso profesor, es que, ¿No sera muy raro estar yo entre tanta gente? ¿Que sepan quien soy y de donde vengo?- pregunto algo nervioso, no deseaba que nadie supiera que estaba ahi, sabía que Dumbledore encontraria la solución rapido, ademas, había muchas cosas que necesitaba saber  
  
-Tu que piensas Harry, ¿Comen por hoy en mi habitación? supongo que tendran mucho de que hablar  
  
-Bueno... porque no, solo...  
  
-Lo se, yo les avisare al joven Weasley y a señorita Granger sobre su ausencia- dijo poniendose de pie -bueno, debo irme, sientanse como en su casa  
  
**********  
  
-¿Segura que ya te siente mejor?- fue la pregunta que le había hecho, esta vez por enesima ocasión, Severus Snape a su mujer  
  
-Si amor- sonrio Faye y se colgo del cuello de su marido, que adopto una expresion muy dulce y llena de amor -Ya te lo dije muchas veces- al decir esto beso con suavidad los labios de su esposo, realmente lo amaba y no le importaba si su vida corría peligro, estaría a su lado incluso en el averno  
  
Severus, por su parte, no podía imaginar su vida sin sus dos "brujitas", aun no sabia con certeza que era lo que mas le había cautivado de Faye, pero no le importaba demasiado, para el, toda ella era importante, cada defecto y cualidad tenian un lugar en su corazón  
  
-Creo que debemos bajar a deayunar Sevvy-kun- susurro Faye al oido de Severus, haciendolo estremecer  
  
-Mmmm.. ¿segura?- pregunto muy por lo bajo, lamiendo suavemente el lobulo de la oreja izquierda de su esposa, la cual se abrazo con mas fuerza a el y recorrio lentamente su espalda con ambas manos, al sentir esto, Severus la recosto delicadamente en su lecho y comenzó a explorar el por demas conocido, aunque siempre excitante, terreno  
  
-Sevvy-kuun...  
  
-Faye...  
  
Ambos perdian la nocion del tiempo cuando estaban juntos y en esta ocasion no era diferente, despues de lo que habían pasado, por fin tenían unos minutos a solas, o eso pensaban...  
  
"Toc, Toc" La puerta de la habitación fue golpeada levemente, ambos amantes detuvieron sus caricias y se incorporaron, Severus aun abrazando por la espalda la cintura de Faye  
  
-Adelante- dijeron al mismo tiempo y la puerta se abrio para revelar la figura alegre de una niña  
  
-¿Papi, mami, nos vamos a comer ya?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a sus padres  
  
-Claro Elly- respondio Faye, a decir verdad tambien estaba emocionada, nadie salvo Harry, Ron, Herm, Draco y los maestros sabían que estaba ahi, ademas no conocía el colegio, había llegado inconsciente y solo habia pasado por el pasillo de las mazmorras en la obscuridad  
  
Los tres salieron, y contra cualquier pronostico Severus no solto a Faye, camino con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, si dijera que los estudiantes les miraban sorprendidos sería quedarse corto, era la primra vez que veian a Snape con el rostro lleno de ternura y orgullo, como su quisira mostrarles a todos n el colegio que tenía a la mujr mas hermosa del mundo junto si, y es que para el asi era  
  
Nunca ante nadie se había sentido avergonzado de Faye, incluso frente a Voldemort, para el, su mujer era lo mas importante del universo, asi que no había motivo para que ocultara a los estudiantes el hecho de que la amaba  
  
-Queridos estudiantes- comenzo Dumbledore en cuanto todos hubieton llegado al comedor y antes que la comida apareciera -Permitanme presentarles a Faye Snape, esposa de nuestro profesor de pociones y madre de Elly, esperoque la traten como se merece y sean amables y educados, demuestren que los estudiantes de Hogwarts son los mejores  
  
Ante esto estallo una horda de aplausos, algunos murmuraban acerca de Faye, sobre como era posible que Snape consiguiera una "nena tan caliente" segun palabras de Seamus, unos gritaban "Bienvenida", otros simplemente vitoreaban sobre las palabras dichas por Dumbledore con frases como "¡Hogwarts es la mola!" o "Hogwarts es fregona y que las demas que chinguen a su madre" esta ultima cortesía de los gemelos Weasley  
  
**********  
  
Ambos subieron a la habitación de Dumbledore, era la primera vez que ambos la veian, tranquila, simple, mucho mas sencilla de lo que ninguno de los dos imaginaba, sobre una mesita de cafe, a un lado de un bello sillon se encontraban varias charolas de comida y un par de latos y vasos  
  
-Vaya si no pierde tiempo el viejo- dijo James mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba en el sillon, moría de hambre, Harry lo siguio sentandose a su lado  
  
-¡Gracias por la comida!- grito James y comenzo a comer con agrado, Harry lo vio y no pudo evitar el soltar una carcajada  
  
-Mmm.... ¿fe ofude?- pregunto James con la boca llena y alzando una pierna de pavo  
  
-No, no es nada, solo que siempre me había preguntado como eras de joven, eso es todo, me recuerdas mucho a Sirius- respondio Harry dando un gran trago a su jugo de calabaza  
  
-¿El viejo Paddy, supongo que debe andar dandonos problemas a cada rato, no?  
  
Harry no respondio, sabia que tarde o temprano le contaría todo lo ocurrido, pero si lo hacía, probablemente ese buen ambiente que tenian se perdería y aun quería platicar con su padre sin esa preocupaciones  
  
-Oye, por cierto Harry, aun no me respondes a mi pregunta- solto James sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Cuál pregunta?- respondio Harry un poco confuso  
  
-¿Cual pregunta? Pues la que te hice, ¿Quien es tu madre? ¿Con quien me casare?- Harry trago jugo muy rapido, casi ahogandose en el proceso, luego penso, podia decirselo sin problemas, ya que nada cambiaria as cosas ya pasadas, eso le había dicho Dumbledore cuando le pregunto sobre el giratiempo que habian usado en el tercer curso para salvar a Sirius  
  
-Bueno, si quieres saber, es una chica de Gryffindor, de tu curso- respondio Harry con una sonrisa traviesa, no se la dejaría tan facil  
  
-¬¬ Cruel...¿Mmmh... quien podra ser?... ¡Una pista o buscare a mi yo actual y te hare que te castigue!  
  
Harry sintio un dolor en su pecho al oir esto ultimo pero trato de disimular  
  
-Es muggleborn- respondio   
  
-Bien, eso lo reduce a tres, Adams, Evans y Willow- penso en voz alta - mmmmhhh... Adams es sexy, si... muy lindos ojos, Evans... mmmmhh.. es un cerebrito odioso, nah, ella no, ¡Willow! Debe ser ella, es linda y muy amable  
  
Harry no pudo evitar reir a boca suelta, James le miro extrañado, diciendole con la mirada que explirara que pasaba, Harry solo pudo articular  
  
-Asi que no todo fue muy bien al principio, igual que Ron y Herm  
  
-¡Explicate! Que es tan gracioso, ¿Porque dices eso?- semolesto un poco James, Harry lo noto asi que se seco un par de lagrimas que habían salido por su desenfrenada risa  
  
-¡Quieres saber mi nombre completo?  
  
-Claro Harry, ¡Dimelo!- asintio James  
  
-Bueno, es Harry James Potter.... -guardo un poco de silencio, haciendo subir un suspenso en su padre, en efecto era su hijo, penso James, ambos eran identicos en apariencia y caracter-....Harry James Potter Evans  
  
-¿¡Que!? ¡CON EVANS!  
  
  
  
**********  
  
-Pronto Nagini, muy pronto...-siseo una voz profunda, infrahumana, tenebrosa a la serpiente que se encontraba cerca de sus pies  
  
-Tengo hambre- siseo Nagini en un idioma que solo dos personas eran conocidas de entenderlo  
  
-Pronto Nagini... pronto...  
  
-------------------------  
  
-------------------------  
  
¡Listo! ¬¬ me ha tomado mucho mas tiempo del que esperaba, pero espero que halla salido bien, bueno, espero reviews y prometo actualizar Magical antes del martes =) y la de HP y su nueva vida, quizas antes del proximo Domingo [de este en 8 dias]  
  
Se cuidan  
  
SAYONARAAA! 


	12. Capitulo 12: Elhaym

GOCHI: LIIIISTOOO! Si, despues de milenios un nuevo cap de Torbellino, agradezco a:  
  
Malu Snape Rickman.- Pos si, Sevvy ama mucho a Faye.. y pos lo de James, luego ves, no comas ansias  
  
GiN mAlFoY.- Pos nadie penso ke James se apareciera... -_- nomas yo gracias por leerme XD  
  
Kiara McGonagall.- Pos aca sabes un poko, pero no mucho [soy cruel]  
  
Vrag.- Pos ni yo se ke paso o.O.. XDD y si, Sevvy y los Snepe son muy bonita familia =)  
  
Amaly Malfoy.- Pos nu hubieras sido la unika en pedir ke se hiciera yaoi, varias lo hicieron.. pero prometi no hacerlo y hasta ahora lo he cumplido =).. por cierto, MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MIS FICS!  
  
Ahora si, a leer.. ¬¬ y si, es muy corto... -_- gomme  
  
Un Torbellino En Hogwarts  
  
----------  
  
By Gochi Sakurazukamori [antes Fatima Gochi]  
  
Capitulo Doce: Elhaym  
  
"No te rias Ronald, por nada del mundo te rias"- pensaba el joven Weasley, al igual que muchos mas y no era para menos, quizas esa estaba siendo la clase de pociones mas divertida que jamas hubieran tenido  
  
"Lastima que Harry no este aqui para ver esto... que extraño, anoche no durmio en la habitación y esta mañana la profesora McGonagall nos dijo que estaba con el director pero que no nos preocuparamos... incluso falto a la comida" penso el ojiazul mientras miraba, como a todos al frente, donde un Snape explicaba la clase muy serio frente a su escritorio... mientras que detras de este una pequeña y sonriente Elhaym imitaba los movimientos de su padre, exagerandolos y haciendo con esto que la mayoria de los estudiantes estuvieran al borde de la risa, incluidos los Slytherin  
  
-...y si ponen la raiz en el momento adecuado...-comezo Snape  
  
De pronto un vapor de color rojo salio del caldero de este y se dirigio a Elly, levantandola del piso y colgandola de un candelabro  
  
-...podran ver como Elhaym queda colgada de un candelabro por andar arremadando a su padre- sonrio mientras miraba como Elly hacia un puchero colgada del techo  
  
Todos estallaron en risas al ver esto, incluso Snape, quien al ver como su pequeña corria peligro de caerse saco su varita y la bajo con un hechizo simple, amaba a su hija tanto como a su mujer, puesto que estuvo cerca de perderla durante su gestación  
  
-Bien, esto es todo, pueden salir, hoy no hay tarea- y sin mas cargo a una Elly muy sonriente y salio rumbo a su despacho, donde los recibio una bella mujer de facciones orientales, Faye Snape  
  
-Terminaron su clase?- pregunto levantando la vista del periodico y sonriendoles con amor  
  
-Sip- respondio la niña mientras su padre la aventaba hacia la cama haciendole "avioncito", despues de esto Snape se acerco a Faye y la besó  
  
-Necesito revisar unos trabajos, en cuanto termine iremos a cenar como les prometí  
  
-¡Viva!- grito la niña brincando en la cama mientras su padre salía de la habitacion rumbo a su despacho  
  
********  
  
-Así que eres buscador tambien- Harry solo asintio energeticamente ante la pregunta hecha por su padre, habían pasado todo el dia desde el desayuno en la habitación del director, platicando de trivialidades, atras habia quedado la sorpresa que James se llevo al enterarse quien seria su esposa, al principio reclamaba mucho, pero ya para la media tarde admitia la gran belleza de la chica y que realmente le gustaba mucho  
  
Harry por su parte había evitado hablar sobre el futuro tragico que sus padres tenian, lo habia estado meditado duranto todo este tiempo, ¿Sería prudente decirselo? No había nada que pudieran hacer, eso simplemente no cambiaría... entonces ¿Sería correcto amargar su encuentro?  
  
Ya la hora de la cena estaba muy cerca cuando la silueta del director entró a su habitación, interrumpiendo cualquier conversación que los Potter estuvieran sosteniendo  
  
-Bien, ¿Como han estado?- preguntó muy alegre, James sonrió y contesto un leve "De lujo" mientras Harry solo esbozo una sonrisa  
  
-Me alegro... bueno, aun no sabemos como resolver esto, así que tendras que dormir aqui, dime, ¿Quieres bajar o prefieres seguir oculto?  
  
James no supo que contestar, ya estaba algo aburrido de estar encerrado, pero definitivamente no quería estar en medio de una orda de estudiantes preguntones sobre su estancia en ese lugar  
  
-Creo, que mejor me quedo aqui  
  
-Es tu decision, ahora Harry, ¿Tu que decides? ¿Les dices a tus amigos sobre lo de tu padre o lo ocultaras tambien?  
  
Harry lo medito un poco, seria mas facil explicar su ausencia si revelaba lo de su padre, pero como vio que James preferia seguir oculto opto por continuar con el secreto  
  
-Sera mejor no decirlo- respondio y vio como su padre soltaba el aliento que habia retenido sin darse cuenta  
  
-Bien, es hora de cenar, Harry, lo mejor sera que bajes, en un momento los elfos traeran comida para James- dijo el director y Harry no tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo que le pedian, no sin antes despedirse de su padre prometiendo irlo a ver a primera hora de la mañana  
  
Cuando Harry llego al comedor, Ron y Herm no pudieron evitar la ronda de preguntas que le soltaron al pobre chico, el cual solo respondia cosas como "asuntos de Dumbledore" o " luego les digo"  
  
*******  
  
-¿Bella noche, cierto?- pregunto Faye, quien caminaba tomada de la mano de su esposo por las calidas calles del Londres muggle mientras su hija caminaba un poco mas adelante, hacia mucho tiempo que no salían a cenar y a decir vedad estaba muy feliz  
  
La pareja entro a un restaurant tranquilo, si había un lugar donde los Snape amaban cenar, ese era el restaurante oriental "Shiroi Yuki"... el primer lugar a donde fueron Severus y Faye a cenar juntos, el lugar donde Severus le había propuesto matrimonio a Faye y donde esta la había informado a su esposo que iban a ser padres  
  
Hacia un tiempo que no iban, pero los encargados del lugar los reconocieron  
  
-¡Que sorpresa! Hacer mucho tiempo que Snapes no aparecer aqui- saludo un mesero que, claramente se veía, no dominaba el idioma local  
  
-Buenas noches Yamaguchi- saludo Severus haciendo una inclinacion de cabeza al mismo tiempo que su esposa e hija  
  
-Si seguirme Yamaguchi mostrar mesa habitual  
  
-Gracias- respondio Severus mientras seguian al joven oriental, pronto estuvieron instalados en una mesa a nivel de piso un poco escondida de la vista de los curiosos, pero aun asi en una buena ubicacion  
  
De inmediato, una joven tambien conocida, les dejo una bella porcelana y todo lo necesario para tomar el té, luego se alejo cerrando un poco el delicado biombo que protegia la intimidad de la familia  
  
Seguiendo las tradiciones de su familia, Faye preparó y sirvio el té a su esposo, el cual lo tomó con deleite sin separar la vista de Faye, lucía hermosa en ese traje estilo oriental y Severus no podia evitar mirarla  
  
Entonces recordo el dia en que Elly nació... era un calido dia de primavera, tranquilo, pero no asi en la casa de los Snape  
  
-¡¡Kyaa!!   
  
-Tranquila amor, ya todo esta en el auto, vamos rapido al hospital- le dijo mientras la cargaba, muy en su interior renegaba el hecho de que Faye no hubiera aceptado ir a St Mungo o algun otro hospital magico, donde una buena medimaga la hubiera ayudado a pasar por el parto sin muchas complicaciones  
  
Pero Faye era medica y realmente queria que su hija naciera por los metodos y de la forma que ella conocía  
  
Llegaron al hospital y tan pronto como hubieron cruzado el umbral varias enfermeras pusieron a Faye en una silla de ruedas y la llevaron al quirofano... le ofrecieron a Severus que asistiera al parto, pero el, conociendose, terminaria lanzando hechizos a su esposa para tranquilizarla si la veia con las contracciones  
  
Decidio espera afuera... a los pocos minutos llego Dumbledore... algo que agradecio de sobremanera el maestro de pociones, aunque preferiria morir antes que admitirlo, Severus profesaba un gran cariño por el viejo mago y sabia que estando junto a el no perderia los estribos... eso y el hecho de que el director vistiera indumentaria muggle, lo cual realmente lo hacia ver gracioso y eso tranquilizaba a Severus  
  
10 minutos, 20 minutos, 1 hora... ¿Porque tardaban tanto los muggles en un simple parto?  
  
-Tranquilizate Severus, ya veras que todo estara bien- le dijo el director y el solo atino a mover la mano en el aire y seguir paseando de un lado hacía el otro del pasillo  
  
No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo paso cuando una enfermera salió de la sala de Tocología  
  
-¿Señor Snape?- pregunto y de inmediato Severus se acerco, la mujer sonrio y con mucho jubilo anuncio "¡Felicidades señor, es una niña!"  
  
-¡Es una niña! ¡¡UNA NIÑA ALBUS!!!!- grito Severus mientras abrazaba a la enfermera y al viejo director para luego continuar dando saltos como colegial  
  
-¿Papi?- la voz de Elly lo regreso a la realidad, una realidad aun mas bella que cualquiera de sus mas felices sueños  
  
Cenaron muy felices y se dispusieron a regresar al Caldero Chorreante para tomer la chimenea que los llevaria de regreso a Howgarts, para ese momento Elly iba dormida y Severus la cargaba en brazos... o ese era el plan...  
  
------  
  
------  
  
Listo!  
  
Ya se, despues de mucho de no actualizar, dejar el fic así es criminal! XD  
  
Pero prometo compensarlo..... ~_~ Uuuyyy ya mero se acaba torbellino!... creo que unos 4 caps a lo mucho... bueno, kien sabe.. aunque no creo hacerlo mas largo  
  
Bueno, eso lo veremos en el avanzar e los dias, ahora solo espero sus opiniones a ver que les parece, cuidense mucho  
  
SAYONARA!  
  
PD: prometo actualizar Kiss shinning este jueves o vernes a mas tardar [18 ó 19 de dic] 


	13. Capitulo 13: Uniendo Fuerzas

Un Torbellino En Hogwarts  
  
----------  
  
By Gochi Sakurazukamori [antes Fatima Gochi]  
  
Capitulo Trece: Uniendo Fuerzas  
  
El frio piso, eso era lo que podía sentir bajo su cuerpo, trato de abrir los ojos, pero le pesaban mucho, intento ponerse de pie pero le dolia todo el cuerpo... ¿Donde estaba? ¿Que hacía ahi?  
  
Simplemente nada parecía venir a su mente, entonces lo recordo y a pesar del dolor se puso de pie, gritando  
  
-¡Elly, Faye!- miro a todos lados, buscando a las personas que había mencionado, pero ninguna de las dos estaba ahi, intento caminar, buscarlas alrededor, pero no, no había nadie, sintio rabia, deseperación, había fallado en protegerlas, ahora no tenía idea de donde podian estar  
  
Sin pensar mas hizo lo primero que se le ocurrio, generalmente sería imposible hacerlo, pero el tenía un permiso especial para ello, ademas de contar con un hechizo que le ayudaba a conseguirlo, tan rapido como un pestañeo, la lugubre y lastimera figura de Severus Snape desaparecio de la solitaria calle muggle  
  
**********  
  
Era muy comoda, reconfortante, no se comparaba en nada a su habitación en el dormitorio de Gryffindor. Estaba muy bien cuidada, y lo mejor, se podía ver el lago desde ella. Sin duda una vision hermosa  
  
-Bien, esta sera su habitación durante el tiempo que este aquí- explico el director al joven James Potter, quien estaba parado frente a el- Esa puerta conduce al privado y esta otra, como pudiste ver, conecta con mi despacho ¿Algo mas que se le ofrezca?  
  
-No, gracias- respondio James acercandose al director despues de haber explorado la habitación  
  
-Bueno, que pase buenas noches- le dijo el director dando media vuelta y agregando -Si me necesita, sabe donde encontrarme  
  
-Buenas noches- respondio James con un movimiento de cabeza y se dirigio al pequeño armario que el director le había preparado, se cambio de ropa y se dispuso a dormir, aun se sentía muy raro de estar ahí, 20 años en el futuro, viendo a su propio hijo y sin idea de como regresar  
  
Se recosto em la cama y pronto el sueño lo domino  
  
Una, dos, tres, cuatro horas no hubieron pasado y James se encontraba sumergido en una terrible pesadilla  
  
Corría, si, eso hacía, podía sentir el frio viento golpear su rostro mientras huía a traves de un oscuro sendero, algo lo perseguía... ¿Un hombre lobo? ¿Un vampiro? Sencillamente no tenía idea de que podía ser, solo sentia esa ansiedad...  
  
...Mas cerca...  
  
Y sintio como una fría rafaga de viento inundaba el lugar  
  
...Mas cerca...  
  
Y una opresión en el pecho le hizo detenerse  
  
...Mas cerca...  
  
Y sus pies no pudieron moverse mas  
  
...Mas cerca...  
  
Y un enorme bulto cayó sobre su cuerpo, despertandolo  
  
Miró a su alrededor y lo vio, sobre si una silueta lugubre yacía inconsciente  
  
-¡¿Que rayos?!- Gritó al tiempo que aventó a la figura fuera de su cama y prendió la luz, se puso rapido de pie y se acerco a ver al hombre frente a el  
  
Largos cabellos negros, endurecidos por la sangre que algunos minutos atras habia salido a borbotones por una herida muy visible en su cabeza que ahora había había parado de sangrar, palida piel y complexión que, aunque algo delgada, sin duda era temible e inspiraba respeto, ropas muggle, pantalon de vestir negro, con camisa azul la cual algun tiempo debio lucir elegante y fina, pero en ese momento estaba desgarrada y mostraba el pecho lleno de lesiones del dueño, quien sin duda le recordaba a alguien a James, pero que el joven no podia recordar  
  
Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrio, dejando pasar al director ataviado en una pijama blanca  
  
-¿Que ocurre aq...?  
  
No termino la pregunta al ver la silueta inconsciente frente a el, lastimado, inconsciente en el piso se encontraba...  
  
-¡Severus!- gritó el director y el chico frente al el solto un gritito de sorpresa al ver a su antiguo compañero frente suyo, completamente lastimado  
  
Los dos llevaron al hombre al al enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey se hizo cargo de el, Dumbledore miraba al maestro mientras hablaba con la enfermera y James solo miraba al maestro, había hablado con Harry y sabía que Snape impartia pociones, no sabía nada mas, salvo que era muy estricto, pero un gran experto en las pociones y las artes oscuras, algo que el mismo sabía de tiempo atras  
  
**********  
  
Esa mañana, antes que el alba despuntara del todo Harry ya se encontraba en pie, en la madrugada había recibido la visita de una lechuza, con el mesaje de ir a primera hora al despacho del director y así lo hacía  
  
Bajó y se encamino rumbo al despacho, no tenía idea que podía ser tan urgente, pero no podia ser bueno  
  
Al llegar y entrar se encontro con parte de la Orden, no le sorprendía demasiado, ya conocia a gran parte de esa gente, pero se extraño de no ver a Remus o Sirius, en cambio encontro a su padre cerca del director y a Snape sentado en la silla del director, con algunas vendas alrededor de su cabeza y con una mirada que mezclaba el dolor, la impotencia y el odio, ademas se encontraban Alexandria y John, lo cual le provoco un poco de incomodidad  
  
-Que bueno que llegas Harry, pasa, solo falta alguien para comenzar  
  
Harry así lo hizo, se encamino y tomo asiento junto a su padre, el cual lo recibio con una sonrisa y una palmada en el hombro  
  
Esperaron uno, dos, diez minutos y nada  
  
-Lo que me temía- comento el director y como si lo hubiera invocado Remus entró, lucia preocupado, se dirigio al director pasando junto a John y cuando paso frente a Alexandria se detuvo, esta se puso de pie y le brindo un leve abrazo, al cual correspondio el licantropo, murmurando algo al oido de la chica, la cual asintió algo sonrojada y se sentó de nuevo  
  
-Tenía razón, no esta- dijo Remus llegando junto al director, ante esto todos parecieron tensarse, sobretodo Snape, cuya mirada se obscurecio, todos menos Harry, quien no tenía idea de lo que pasaba  
  
-Bien, creo que lo mejor sera empezar con lo mas obvio- comenzó el director -Anoche, Faye y Elhaym fueron raptadas por un mortifago  
  
Toda la sala se sorprendio, sabía que algo ocurria, pero no que fuera eso  
  
-¿Como pudo pasar?- pregunto Alastor levantando un poco la voz y mirando fijamente con ambos ojos al director  
  
El director estaba por iniciar su explicación cuando Snape levanto una mano, pidiendo ser el quien lo hiciera  
  
-Anoche, saliendo de un restaurante, fuimos atacados por un mortifago, en un principio la pelea fue facil, pero luego se hizo mas dificil, no podia proteger a mis "brujitas" y pelear al mismo tiempo, fue cuando me acarro desprevenido mi me tiro, Faye y Elly trataron de ayudarme, pero les lanzo un inmovilus, luego me golpeo y lanzo hechizos hasta que se canso, despues se fue a levantarlas del piso y al hacerlo se le cayó la mascara...- detuvo su platica, de sus ojos negros salian lagrimas de impotencia y dolor  
  
-¿Y quien era?- pregunto Arabella en un susurro, el director, al ver que el maestro no podría continuer decidio tomar la palabra  
  
-Fue Draco  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
¡Listo! Gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews, prometo contestarlos luego  
  
SAYONARA 


	14. Capitulo 14: Pequeños Recuerdos

Gochi: Bieeeeeeen, heme aqui M... XDD.... ¬¬ Dios mio, que chiste tan malo, anyway, aqui estoy, subiendo mi regalo del día de San Valentin ... me hubiera gustado subir un fic especial por el día, pero copmo no tuve tiempo, pues aqui les dejo este nuevo cap de Torbellino, eperando que les guste =)  
  
Agradezco a:  
  
Amaly Malfoy: Pues aquí veras algunas respuestas a tus preguntas =)  
  
BISHOUJO HENTAI: No llores, please.. ;_; prometo que este cap no esta tan feo  
  
Euxis: Lamento no avisarte de inmediato, pero lo hare en esta sem, i promise  
  
Kiara Mcgonagall: Bueno, aqui esta el nuevo cap, ojala y tus dudas se aclaren ^^  
  
Malu Snape Rickman: Pues aca el nueva cap, y pues tratare de protegerlas, pero ya vez como es Voldy, así que no te aseguro nada XP  
  
Bien disfruten su regalito del ¡DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD! -^.^-  
  
Un Torbellino En Hogwarts  
  
----------  
  
By Gochi Glay Lover  
  
Capitulo Catorce: Pequeños Recuerdos  
  
El olor a humedad invadía el lugar, sin duda era un sitio viejo y en el cual la luz del astro rey jamas brillaba, mucha gente había llegado a el, pero muy, muy poca había salido de este. Si las paredes pudiesen hablar sin duda estas contarían tetricas historias de tortura y muerte terminando con la mas reciente, la del mismísimo dueño de estas, pero para fortuna de las dos jovenes figuras encerradas dentro suyo, las paredes, incluso las magicas, eran incapaces de hablar  
  
- Mmhhh... ayyy... mi cabeza... - la dolorida voz de un joven interrumpió el casi perpetuo silencio que reinaba en ese sitio, levantó un poco su cabeza y trató en vano de reconocer el sitio donde se encontraba, pero el dolor y la oscuridad se lo impedían. Como pudo se puso de pie y trato de caminar, fue cuando se dió cuenta de que algo frío rodeaba su tobillo derecho  
  
- Un grillete... - dijo el chico mientras pensaba "Un momento, ¿Acaso estoy en...?"  
  
- Draco... ¿Eres tu Draco-chan? - una dulce y asutada voz interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio, haciendolo buscar a la dueña de la tan conocida voz  
  
- ¡Elly! - gritó el rubio tratando al mismo tiempo de analizar la situación... estaba en un lugar oscuro, seguramente una mazmorra, estaba encadenado a la pared y no estaba solo, Elly estaba con el, quizas encadenada también  
  
- Que bueno que eres tu Draco-chan, pense que estaba sola en este lugar - respondió la chica con la voz algo temblorosa, no podía recordar bien que había pasado o porque estaba ahí, lo ultimo que venía a su mente era una pelea, alguien los había atacado a sus padres y ella al salir del restaurante  
  
- No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí - le dijo Draco tratando en vano de buscar su varita entre sus ropas, fue entonces que se percato de algo, no traía puesto el uniforme del colegio o algunas de sus prendas, sino una tunica negra y larga ¿Que rayos había pasado? Recordaba como tras la cena se había retirado a su habitación con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, luego nada  
  
- Draco... Estamos en... -comenzó la chica cuando fue interrumpida por Draco  
  
- Si, en las mazmorras de la mansión - respondió el, no estaba sorprendido que Elly conociera ese lugar, de hecho, el y Elly conocían cada rincon de la mansión Malfoy como las palmas de sus manos, ambos habían pasado gran parte de sus cortas vidas en ella, jugando, explorando...  
  
||----Flashback---||  
  
- ¡Atapame si pedes Daco-chan! - gritó una pequeña chica ataviada en una bella tunica celeste mientras volaba torpe y lentamente sobre una pequeña escoba  
  
- ¿Ah si? Ya veremos Elly - respondió Draco al tiempo que volaba tras ella, persiguiendola a una velocidad que le daba ventaja a la pequeña, desde que la había visto por primera vez la había agarrado un cariño muy fuerte, era como la hermanita que siempre quiso, al ser hijo unico siempre había estado solo, rara vez conocía a chicos de su edad, no porque su padre fuera selectivo con sus amistades, solo que pocas veces algun niño visitaba su hogar y el casi nunca salía a visitar otros lugares, salvo Vincent, Gregory y Blaise no conocía a ningun otro muchacho de su edad, así que conocer a Elly y pasar tanto tiempo con ella era algo reconfortante  
  
- Chicos, es hora de comer - les llamo Faye, la esposa de Severus, en un tono cariñoso  
  
- ¡Vamos! - respondieron ambos mientras bajaban de sus escobas y caminaban rumbo a la mesita campestre de fino estilo que poseían los Malfoy en su amplio patio trasero, ambas familias se habían reunido para celebrar Halloween y aunque generalmente los elfos se encargaban de tareas tales como cocinar o llamar a los chicos para comer, cuando los Snape iban a la casa, tanto su padre como su padrino cocinaban al aire libre, usando magia claro, jamas lo harían al estilo muggle  
  
Sin duda Draco disfrutaba de esos momentos, eran pocos los instantes en que su padre actuaba tal y como era, sin tener que aparentar frialdad o imponer miedo, estando siempre vigilado por Voldemort, solo cuando Severus iba a la casa podía relajarse completamente y ser el cariñoso padre y amoroso esposo que en realidad era  
  
||---End Flasback---||  
  
Elly también podía recordar detalles sobre las miles de veces que había visitado la mansión de los Malfoy. Si, amaba ese lugar casi tanto como su hogar, siempre era interesante y divertido pasar días en la mansión, teniendo miles de pasadizos y escondrijos sin duda era el lugar perfecto para dos niños traviesos e híperactivos. Por un momento Elly pensó que los gemelos Weasley serían inmensamente felices en ese lugar  
  
Desde que tenía memoria Elly visitaba con gran frecuencia el lugar con sus padres, pero de los miles de recuerdos que le llegaban al estar ahí, pronto regresó a su mente el que mas atesoraba...  
  
||---Flashback---||  
  
- Prometo portarme bien, mami, papi - la dulce voz de Elly llego a los oídos de sus padres, quienes la veían junto a la puerta, abrigos puestos y listos para regresar a casa  
  
- Claro mi cielo, que disfrutes tu pijamada - le contestó Faye a la niña, dandole un suave besó en la mejilla, realmente no tenían planeado dejarla en la mansión cuando fueron de visita ese día, pero como esta había insistido en tener una pijamada despues de ver un programa en la televisión y teniendo en cuenta que esta no tenía ningun otro amigo, al menos no mago, decidieron dejarla con Draco  
  
Esa noche sin duda fue una de las mas divertidas en la vida de ambos chicos, Elly, apenas de 3 años, jugaba y hablaba con Draco, quien tenía 14, como si fuese alguien de su edad, ya que esta siempre se había distinguido por ser una niña prodigio, muy despierta e inteligente  
  
Toda esa noche fue maravillosa, desde los juegos, las travesuras a los elfos, las rapidas incursiones a la cocina, todo fue muy divertido  
  
Pero lo que Elly mas recordaba de esa noche era que, cerca de la madrugada, cuando despertó...  
  
- ¿Donde estoy?... papi, mami... ¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa... buaaaaaaaaaaa!!  
  
- ¿Que pasa Elly? -preguntó Draco levantandose de su cama y dirigiendose a la de Elly, en la misma habitación  
  
- ¡Mamiiii donde estas! ¡Papiiii buaaaaaa! -pero la pequeña no le escuchaba, seguía sollozando fuertemente y llamando a sus padres, era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en otro sitio y como era de esperarse, medio dormida aun, desconoció el lugar, se asustó y comenzó a llorar  
  
Elly no tenía idea de donde estaba, sabía que estaba a salvo, pero aun así no podía dejar de llorar, de pronto unos calidos brazos la rodearon en un tierno abrazo, lo cual detuvo su llanto y por fin pudo distinguir una voz que intentaba tranquilizarla  
  
- Ssssshh... tranquila Elly, todo esta bien, todo esta bien...  
  
- ¿Draco-chan?  
  
- Ya paso... ¿Estas bien? -preguntó el chico limpiandole las lagrimas de sus ojos  
  
- Si... - respondió Elly viendo fijamente a su mejor amigo y sonriendo levemente  
  
- Me alegro - dijo Draco regresandole la sonrisa  
  
||---End Flashback---||  
  
Elly estaba aun perdida en sus recuerdos, en especial en el de esa noche... sabía que esa había sido la noche, lo supo desde ese día y en un principio su puso muy contenta, pero luego de reflexionarlo se dió cuenta que era imposible, sin embargo aun así no podía evitarlo  
  
Lo amaba  
  
Jamas había conocido a nadie como el, tenía muchos amigos muggle que conoció en la guardería del hospital donde su madre trabajaba, todos eran muy buenos y se llevaba muy bien con todos... pero Draco era distinto, siempre estaba ahí, con ella, para ayudarla y protegerla... y aunque ella tenía claro que Draco no la veía mas que como a una hermana menor, aun así ella lo amaba... aunque una parte de si le decía que era mas que un amor platonico, como cuando un estudiante se enamora de su maestro, que era muy chica para distinguir el amor, otra le decía que no, que este cariño si era verdadero, que a pesar de tener tan solo 6 años su corazón no se podía equivocar... despues de todo, siempre le decían que era muy madura e inteligente para su edad  
  
Cerró los ojos en la oscuridad de la mazmorra, de pronto sintió frío, mucho frío y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar algo de luz a la habitación  
  
Al fin Draco y Elly pudieron verse, pero solo fue momentaneo, porque la voz de la persona que había entrado llamó su atención  
  
- Vaya, vaya... veo que han despertado  
  
- Voldemort... - susurro Draco viendo al hombre frente suyo, lucía ligeramente mayor que el... 17 ó 18 años maximo, sus iris rojas como la sangre, cabello oscuro... la viva imagen de Tom Riddle en sus años de Hogwarts, segun le había comentado su padrino alguna vez, realmente lo odiaba, lo odiaba por haber destruido toda su vida, recordó en ese momento como había ocurrido todo...  
  
||---Flashback---||  
  
Todo estaba tranquilo, apenas iniciaban las vacaciones, despues del torneo de los 3 magos y el irremediable retorno de Voldemort, Draco y su familia habían regresado a su hogar, ninguno sabía que pasaría de ahí en adelante, pero segun rumores, Voldemort no atacaría aun, primero necesitaba hacerse cargo de Harry Potter, el unico que realmente se podía oponer a el  
  
Esa noche, los Malfoy platicaban tranquilamente en la sala de estar, una bella habitación que robaba el aliento en cuanto pisabas un pie en ella... era simplemente hermosa  
  
Entonces ocurrió, Lucius hizó una ligera mueca de dolor mientras se agarraba el brazo iquierdo con fuerza, todos sabían lo que significaba, este se puso de pie y justo cuando se disponía a partir un grito desgarrador lo detuvo, haciendolo voltear hacía un pequeño sillon de la sala, donde yacía el cuerpo de Narcisa convulsionandose fuertemente mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos  
  
- ¡Amor! - gritó Lucius corriendo hacía ella igual que Draco, el hombre la cogió entre sus brazos, tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero no podía, entonces lo notó, era magia, alguien estaba matando a su amada esposa con un hechizo... ¿Pero quien?  
  
No tardo en averiguarlo, ya que de las sombras apareció la lugubre figura de Voldemort, quien miraba la escena con su varita levanada, señalando a la moribunda mujer  
  
- ¡¿Que hace?! - gritó Lucius a su señor mientras aun sostenía a su mujer, quien ya no se convulsionaba, en cambio, un hilillo de sangre comenzó a salir de su boca semiabierta mientras temblaba ligeramente, su cuerpo ya exhausto de luchar  
  
Voldemort no contestó, solo miro a Lucius y luego a Draco, quien veía la escena atonito, incapaz de hacer nada. Nunca había estado frente a frente con el Lord Oscuro y por algun extraño motivo no podía moverse  
  
No mas de dos minutos mas pasaron cuando el cuerpo de Narcisa exhalo su ultimo suspiro, durante todo ese tiempo Lucius había tratado de convencer a su señor que perdonara la vida a su mujer, pero este no hizo nada, no se inmuto, ni se molesto con Lucius cuando este trato de hechizarlo para que la tortura a la mujer de su vida terminara. Pero no terminó, pronto la bella Narcisa yacía inmovil y sin vida en los brazos del hombre a quien mas amó, el cual lloraba sobre su cadaver... ¡Al diablo con fingir frialdad frente a Voldemort! Realmente estaba sufriendo  
  
Draco pronto se unió a su padre en el llanto, acercandosse con ojos incredulos a cuerpo sin vida de su madre  
  
- ¿Mamá?... ya - ya no juegues mamá... despierta... es-to ya n-no es gracioso...  
  
Lucius miraba con dolor a su hijo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, pero Draco no le veía  
  
- ¿Estas dormida? mi-mira mamá. hay visitas, despierta ya -Draco comenzó a sacudir el cuerpo de su madre, realmente estaba en shock  
  
- Lucius, necesito algo mas de ti - susurró Voldemort al tiempo que señalaba al hombre con su varita y decía con voz firme una simple palabra  
  
"Imperius"  
  
El cuerpo de Narcisa cayó al piso por completo al tiempo que Lucius se ponía de pie contra su voluntad  
  
- Veras estimado Lucius, sabes que necesito un espía dentro del estupido colegio ese y ya que me he dado cuenta que en Severus no puedo confiar, me quede pensando "¿Que podre hacer?" Y la idea vino a mi como por arte de magia... claro que si te lo pido amablemente jamas aceptaras, pero como sabras, no me gusta andar batallando, así que mejor me ahorrare el trabajo de convencerte y hare que firmes esto  
  
Al decir lo ultimo, saco una pequeña hoja, la cual leyó a Lucius, el cual abrió los ojos en sorpresa, era verdad, en uso completo de sus facultades jamas habría aceptado algo así, pero bajo el imperius nada pudo hacer  
  
Lo firmó, con eso perdía la ultima familia que le quedaba y a pesar de la sensación de ligereza que tenía, muy en el fondo lo sabía, había perdido todo  
  
Draco no supo como pasó de estar en la sala abrazando el cuerpo de su madre a encontrarse en las mazmorras viendo como su padre era controlado por el imperius de Voldemort, su mente aun seguía confusa... o al menos hasta que escucho un grito de dolor, que le despejó la cabeza por completo  
  
Ahí estaba el, encadenado a la pared mientras veía como su padre sufría de constantes cruciatus, convulsionandose, gritando, sufriendo, muriendo  
  
- ¡Noo! ¡Suelta a mi padre maldito! - grito Draco a Voldemort desesperado, ya le había quitado a su madre, no permitiría que le quitara también a su padre  
  
- ¿Tu padre? - preguntó el señor oscuro sarcasticamente mientras giraba un poco su cabeza para ver al muchacho a la cara - ¿Tu padre dijiste? Ja, el ya no es tu padre, ahora ¡YO soy tu padre! - grito entre carcajadas el hombre mostrando a Draco el documento magico que le acreditaba como hijo de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Draco estaba completamente en shock  
  
La mente del joven poco recordo despues de esto, solo un par de palabras y un ultimo grito antes de estas aparecían en su mente "Avada Kedavra"  
  
||---End Flashback---||  
  
- Vaya hijo mio, veo que no has olvidado el nombre de tu padre a pesar de tu traición- murmuro Voldemort al teimpo que entraba por completo a la mazmorra  
  
- Maldito, ¡Tu no eres nada mio! ¡¡NADA!! - gritó Draco tratando de zafarse del grillete que le encadenaba en vano  
  
- Tu sabes bien que si, así que deja de molestar - le dijo tranquilamente mientras le apuntaba con su varita, haciendolo retorcer de dolor  
  
- ¡Draco! ¡Dejalo estupido! - Elly comenzó a gritar, pero Voldemort no se inmuto, pocos minutos mas y por fin dejó la tortura de Draco  
  
- ¿Por... por que esta-mos aquí? - pregunto Draco con dificultad, a lo que Voldemort respondió con una sonrisa "Malvada"  
  
- Pronto lo sabras, muy pronto...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Amaneció, la hora del desayuno llego y se fue y ninguno de ellos asiitió, aun seguían hablandolo en el despacho de Dumbledore, un lugar donde las noticias de esa madrugada habían sido muchas y habían sorprendido a todos  
  
Sin duda la repentina aparición de James Potter en el colegio dejó a la mayoría de los presentes en la dirección muy sorprendidos, pero la noticia de los Snape fue mas devastadora  
  
Nadie tenía una idea clara de donde se encontraban, la mayoría opinaba que en la antigüa mansión Riddle, pero tanto Severus como Dumbledore opinaban diferente  
  
Los unicos que no participaban abiertamente de la discusión eran Harry y James Potter, quienes se limitaban a ver a los miembros de la orden, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, el mas chico estaba sorprendido de ver a su maestro de pociones en un semblante tan humano, totalmente desolado, triste, enojado, todas las emociones que le ocasionaba la situación, ni siquiera se preocupaba por ocultarlas y eso tenía a Harry algo shockeado. James, por su parte, estaba sorprendido, tanto había pasado con el mundo, ¿Acaso nadie pudó evitarlo? ¿Donde estaba el entonces, si no estaba con la orden? Siempre había seguido a Dumbledore en las acciones que trajeran un bien a la comunidad magica, entonces ¿Donde estaba el?  
  
Esa pregunta le dio vueltas en la cabeza, desde el día anterior, que estuvo charlando con Harry, cada vez que intentaba tocar el tema de su "yo" actual, parecía como si Harry cambiara el topico a proposito  
  
Entonces no pudo mas, en una pausa que hicieron todos para meditar algo a lo que no había puesto atención se puso de pie  
  
- Disculpen, quisiera saber porque no estoy aquí  
  
Todos le miraron extrañado, nadie parecía entender la pregunta tan repentina ¿Que no estaba ahí? Si lo estaban viendo frente a sus ojos, de pronto un pequeño suspiró llamó la atención, Harry miraba a Dumbledore con una clara tristeza en sus iris que el viejo compartía y entonces les llegó  
  
Y nadie supó que decir  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
¡Listo! Lamento no haber podido actualizar pronto, pero la escuela me trae como loca [¬¬ sobre todo una materia llamada análisis e interpretación de textos @__@... me trae loca]  
  
Bien, espero que les haya gustado, si, se que de seguro lo de Elly y su amor por Draco nadie lo esperaba, pero pense que podía quedar, como cuando de chico te enamoras de tu vecino mayor, de algun maestro o del mejor amigo de tu hermano, cosas así y pues Elly no podía ser la excepción  
  
Tambien lo de Lucius y Narcisa, casí siempre pongo a un Lucius mas malvado y sin corazón, pero aquí quize cambiar un poco ^^  
  
Ahora viene la disyuntiva, bueno, las disyuntivas:  
  
- ¿Le digo a James sobre su muerte?  
  
- ¿Hago que Draco le corresponda a Elly? [¬¬ Oigan, para el amor no hay edad]  
  
- ¿Si le digo a James, sera Dumby, Harry o Severus quien le diga?  
  
Ayudenme a decidir, y si, como han de suponer, ¡El fin se acerca! ¬_¬U El de este fic, claro, creo que 3 ó 4 caps mas a lo mucho y ¡TARAN! Otro de mis fics llegara a su fin T_T Sniffo  
  
Pero bueno, aun tengo 2 fics activos de HP y en cuanta acabe alguno de esos, iniciare uno que tengo en mente desde hace rato, Harry+Draco, desde luego ^.^  
  
Cuidense mucho y nos vemos en algun otro fic  
  
¡FELIZ San Valentin!  
  
¡¡SAYONARA!! 


	15. Capitulo 15: La cabaña

GOCHI: Yep, como les prometi, aqui un nuevo capitulo de Torbellino, ojala y sea de su agrado, que he estado algo "dizzy" con tanta cosa en la escuela y casa y tanto fic activo ^^U  
  
Agradezco de sobremanera los reviews de:  
  
Kiara McGonagall: Gracias por tus comentarios, lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero aqui tienes, ojala y te guste el cap  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Lamento haberte hecho llorar, creo que este si que no esta cruel ^^U Perdon por la tardanza, ojala y te agrade y agradezco tu apoyo en este y otros fics =)  
  
Malu Snape Rickman: Gracias y lamento haberte hecho esperar, espero te guste el capitulo, aun no me decido si hago que le corresponda o no... -_-U  
  
Amaly Malfoy: Gracias por tus comentarios, son de mucha ayuda, espero te guste el chap y lamenteo de sobremanera mi tardanza, hasta me da pena contigo, que, al igual que BISHOU-chan, leen casí todos mis fics... Prometo esforzarme  
  
ahora si, ahi les va un nuevo capi de:  
  
Un Torbellino En Hogwarts  
  
----------  
  
By Gochi Glay Lover  
  
Capitulo Quince: La cabaña  
  
¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado?... esa era una de las muchas preguntas que bailaban por su mente mientras abría su ojos, tratando de adaptarlos a la poca luz que había en el lugar, se sentía debil y cansada, y el lugar donde se encontraba recostada no ayuda a disminuir la sensación  
  
- Oh, vaya veo que ya has despertado  
  
Una voz temblorosa llamó su atención al tiempo que se levantaba de la rudimentaria cama y obsevaba al hombre frente a ella, era pequeño y vestía una túnica negra, sin duda sus facciones le recordaban a las de una rata, y de inmediato lo reconoció...  
  
- Pettigrew... - susurró, viendo como el hombrecillo abría los ojos en sorpresa  
  
- ¿Co-cómo...? ... Ya entiendo, no por nada eres quien eres - dijo Peter al tiempo que se relajaba un poco sin dejar de ver la silueta frente suyo, a decir verdad ya estaba algo aburrido de estarla cuidado, por lo menos despierta tendría algo que hacer  
  
- Así que... Tei...  
  
- Es Faye, cara de rata - lo interrumpió la aludida mientras miraba las cuerdas que amarraban sus brazos, sin duda magicas, ya las había visto antes y sabía que ni aunque se esforzara podría liberarse de ellas, al menos no ella, quien no poseía magia  
  
- Como sea, así que tu eres la "famosa" esposa de Snape -preguntó mientras se acercaba y la miraba mas de cerca, incluso el debía admitir lo hermosa que era  
  
- ¿Y tu eres el "famoso" traidor de los Potter? - respondió a la pregunta con una mirada desafiante que Wormtail reconoció como una "marca Severus Snape" algo que le intimido un poco  
  
- ¡Bah! - gritó algo molesto y salió de la habitación donde estaba, encerrandola con algunos hechizos, solo en ese momento Faye se detuvo a observar con detenimiento donde se encontraba, era una vieja cabaña y por lo poco que alcanzaba a ver por las rendijas que había en las ventanas, estaba en un bosque muy espeso y lugubre, por un momento no supo como es que estaba ahí, pero pronto su mente lo recordó, despues de la cena habían sido atacados por un mortifago, uno muy fuerte por lo que pudo ver hasta que se desmayó  
  
Volteo a ver todo el lugar, no había rastro ni de Severus ni de Elly, no tenía idea de donde estaba y tampoco podía escapar, así no tuvo mas remedio que esperar  
  
Poco a poco comenzaron a pasar las horas, tan lentas que podía jurar que los segundos se alargaban a proposito  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
- ¿Por qué no estoy aquí? - repitó la pregunta mientras mveía a todos y cada uno de los presentes, desde el viejo director hasta su mismo hijo, pero ninguno lograba contestar a la pregunta que James Potter les había hecho  
  
- ¿Qué, nadie piensa contestarme?  
  
- Veras... - comenzó Dumbledore - es algo difícil de explicar...   
  
- ¿Difícil? - lo interrumpió - ¿Como puede ser difícil?  
  
- Bueno, primero que nada debes saber que, a pesar de lo que te digamos aquí, no podras cambiar lo ocurrido, ¿Entiendes? Bueno, todo empezó con un mago llamado Voldemort, el cual...  
  
- ¿El cual que? - preguntó James, interrumpiendo de nuevo al viejo, lo cual colmó la paciencia de Severus  
  
- ¡ESTAS MUERTO! ¡¿SATISFECHO?! - gritó Snape poniendose de pie, asustando a todos en la sala  
  
- ¡Severus! - gritó Dumbledore volteando a ver al hombre  
  
- Y-yo, lo lamento... perdí el control - dijo en un susurro mientras se daba cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acaba de hacer, se sentó de nuevo y pusó su rostro entre sus manos, no podía evitar sentirse así, estaba deseperado por encontrar a su familia y cada segundo que pasaba disminuia las posibilidades de encontrarlas con bien  
  
- ¿Estoy... muerto? - preguntó James sin recuperarse aun del golpe que le había provocado enterarse de su propia muerte  
  
- Lamentablemente es verdad, veras...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-Ya hace tiempo que se fue... ¿Crees que regrese pronto Draco-chan?  
  
- No lo se... - respondió Draco mientras descansaba su espalda en la pared, agradeciendo que el estupido de Voldemort les hubiera quitado los grilletes a ambos, ahora podía descansar mejor, aun le dolía el cuerpo, los hechizos de tortura que le había hecho el Lord tenebroso aun resonaban por su cuerpo  
  
- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - preguntó Elly, quien estaba a su lado, sentada en el frío piso  
  
- Si, mejor - respondió Draco mientras pasaba una mano por el suave cabello de Elly, revolviendolo, aun no estaba seguro porque estaban ahí, pero de algo si estaba seguro, fuese lo que fuese, no dejaría que Voldemort volviera a arruinarle su vida  
  
Pronto la luz invadió de nuevo la mazmorra, cegando un poco a los jovenes y de pronto todo se puso negro...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-Ya veo...   
  
- Lamentamos no habertelo dicho antes James, pero espero que comprendas nuestra situación - le dijo Dumbledore y el chico solo asintió  
  
- Bien, nuestro principal preocupación ahora son Faye y Elly - dijó de pronto Alastor mientras que su "ojo loco" recorría a todos en la sala tan rapido que hasta mareaba un poco a quien lo veía  
  
- Tiene razón Alastor, bien, creo que lo mejor sera pensar en los lugares donde probablemente este Voldemort  
  
Los presentes comenzaron a opinar cada uno sobre donde pensaban que podían estar, excepto James y Harry, quienes hablaban por lo bajo, Harry tratando de animar a su padre, quien tras recibir la noticia de su muerte se notaba cabizbajo, entonces una frase llamó su atención  
  
"No lo se, todos los lugares parecen tan posibles"  
  
- Yo... - comenzó Harry, atrayendo la atención de todos - hace algunos días tuve un sueño... sobre una cabaña en medio del bosque  
  
- Cuentanos mas Harry - pidió Dumbledore y el aludido asintió  
  
- Podía oír a Voldemort hablar con tres personas, dijo "Un traidor, una inutil y tú", luego oí gritos y como el Lord obscuro lanzaba un crucio, ahí temino mi sueño  
  
Todos permanecieron callados, mirandose unos a otros, como si sus miradas expresaran mas que las palabras, de pronto, Alex se puso de pie y saco un mapa, el mismo que había mostrado en la explicación inconclusa de algunos días atras  
  
- Aquí - señaló un punto, en una de las orillas del mapa y de pronto todos parecieron pensar lo mismo, incluso James  
  
- La cabaña de los lobos  
  
- ¿La cabaña de los lobos? - pregunto Harry algo desconcertado  
  
- La cabaña de los lobos es una edificación creada por los muggles algunos siglos atras, se decía que había lobos cerca de este bosque - señaló un punto en el mapa, cercano a la cabaña - así que los muggles la usaban para pasar ahí la noche, conforme estos fueron emigrando y el lugar fue ocupado por los magos, la cabaña cayó en desuso, tiempo atras ya habíamos sentido un poder como el de Voldemort y ese lugar es el unico que concuerda con la descripción que ti visión nos dio  
  
- Ya veo...  
  
- Bien, iremos alla, este es el plan  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
El frío viento que entraba por las pequeñas rendijas de la cabaña obligo a Faye a abrir los ojos, tenía frío, así que busco con la mirada algo con que taparse, pero no vió nada, entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un Pettigrew algo lento, que sostenía en una mano una gran pierna de algo, quizas pollo y en la otra una botella de cerveza  
  
- Vash-vasha "hic" veo que deshpertashhh-tesh - dijo el hombre acercandose a la joven, ondeando en alto la pierna mientras hablaba  
  
- Cielos, si no me dices, te juro que no me doy cuenta - respondió Faye pero Peter ni se preocupo por responder, solo dejó las cosas en la mesilla del cuarto y se acerco  
  
- Cashate "hic" vieja loca... mi sssheñor me pidio que te cui-dara, pe-ro "hic" pero no me dijo que n-no podia "hic" aprovessshar el momento...  
  
Los ojos de Faye crecieron en comprensión cuando Wormtail se aproximó a ella, dejando su tunica en el camino, se puso de pie, agradeciendo la estupidez de su captor de no amarrarlas también  
  
- No te deshisshtash - dijó Pettigrew y fue entonces que Faye lo vió, bajo la capa que estaba en el piso de la cabañoa lo unico que le había impedido atacarlo, su varita  
  
ese era el momento, Faye corrió hacía Peter y le dio una patada en la entrepierna con tal fuerza que este cayó en el piso, de algo había servido estudiar artes marciales con su abuelo, sin pensarlo se agacho, tomo la varita con la boca y salió corriendo  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Listo, como les prometí [si leyeron Feliz aniversario] aqui esta un nuevo cap de Torbellino, ojala y les haya gustado, que trate de que no sonara revuelto =)  
  
Y si, quizas piensen que Sevvy fue algo cruel con James, pero ponganse en sus zapatos, estan contra reloj para encontrar a su familia y llega James y lo malgasta... no no no, pos yo reaccionaría igual XD  
  
Cuidense, que ya vienen los demas caps de mis otros fics  
  
Ja nee!! 


	16. Capitulo 16: Los Deseos De Voldemort

GOCHI: Ok, aquí esta el numero 16 de este fic, Torbellino, creo que actualice pronto, pero bueno, tengo inspiración, hay que aprovecharla *¬*  
  
Agradezco a:  
  
Malu Snape Rickman.- Bueno, es que, ¿Quién no huebiera reaccionado igual? espero te guste este capitulo, gracias por ser la lector mas fiel de Torbellino :D  
  
Amaly Malfoy.- Pues ya viste que paso ^^ me halaga que te hayas metido de contrabando a dejarme un review, igual no te arriesgues a un regaño, se que muchas veces se lee pero no se puede dejar review, no te preocupes, espero te guste el fic  
  
Kiara McGonagall.- Pues me agrada que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado, pense en como debería reaccionar Snape ante todo el asunto y salio eso... despues de todo es humano, por lo de la fiebre, espero que ya estes mejor, creo que es un pequeño precio por ver uno de los espectaculos mas bellos de la naturaleza que no todos pueden disfrutar [ T__T... Ya quisiera ver yo una nevada, en Nuevo León nunca neva, solo en lugares altos como Chipinque y demas, pero en el area metropolitana ni rastro -_-...nunca en mi vida he visto nieve de cerquita, solo por la TV ^^U]  
  
Bueno, aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo de...  
  
Un Torbellino En Hogwarts  
  
----------  
  
By Gochi Glay Lover  
  
Capitulo Diesciseis: Los deseos de Voldemort  
  
El bosque delante suyo se mostraba impasible, no había duda del porque a los muggles les había llegado a asustar de sobremanera atravesarlo, no era para menos, las sombras se mezclaban, formando entrincadas formas que bien podían provenir de la parte mas lugubre y tenebrosa de la imaginación de Stephen King  
  
- Bien, creo que debemos separarnos - habló de pronto el director, al llegar a un pequeño claro aun a la mitad del bosque, todos asintieron, pronto las parejas se hubieron formado, Albus y McGonagall irían juntos, al igual que Alex y John, Sirius y Remus, Arabella y Alastor y por ultimo, Severus iría con Harry y James, quien había insistido en ir  
  
- Cada uno irá por diferentes senderos, así podremos asegurar todas las areas posibles - señaló de nuevo el director, el cual comenzó a despachar a cada pareja a su destino  
  
Pronto el grupo quedo separado, en camino a la que probablemente sería su ultima batalla contra el que no debe ser nombrado  
  
***** *****  
  
El frío piso recibio su caida, por segunda vez en ese día, pero esta vez, el piso no solo era frío, sino también polvoso y sucio  
  
- ¿Donde estamos? - preguntó Draco al verse en una extraña habitación, las paredes y el techo estaban hechos de madera  
  
- No tengo idea - respondió Elly mientras miraba a su alrededor, sobretodo al hombre que los había dejado ahí, lucía extrañamente palido y sin voluntad, quizas una poción o un hechizo, no lo sabía, pero en ese momento no tuvo deseos de averiguarlo  
  
Durante algunos minutos ninguno atinó que decir, estaban algo cansados, especialmente Draco, quien había sido torturado apenas algunas horas atras, pero cualquier pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando un grito llenó el lugar  
  
- ¡¡Wormtail!!   
  
Ambos levantaron la cabeza rumbo a la puerta, lugar de donde se alcanzaba a oír el ruido mas fuerte  
  
- Se-señor... yo... - contesto una voz temblorosa y con miedo notable en cada letra  
  
- ¡¿Dónde esta?! - preguntó la inconfundible voz de Voldemort cada vez mas cerca  
  
- E- este, pu-pues, e-es-ca-escapó... - le informó en un susurro aquel que se hacía llamar Wormtail al mago mas tenebroso  
  
- ¡¿La... de-jas-te... ESCAPAR?! - gritó de nuevo Lord oscuro, mientras se escuchaban pasos fuera de la habitación donde el ultimo de los Malfoy y la mas joven de los Snape se encontraban  
  
- ¡Perdoneme señor! - pedía clemencia el regordete hombre, pero no fue escuchado, pronto una rafaga de maldiciones bañó su endeble cuerpo, dejandolo inconsciente en cuestión de segundos  
  
- Inutil... - susurró, alejandose de la puerta y, por lo que podían oír Draco y Elly, saliendo de dondequiera que estuviesen  
  
- Creo que se fue - murmuró la pequeña, acercandose a la puerta y poniendo un oído en esta  
  
- Si, es lo mas seguro - respondió Draco, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero sin conseguirlo, al ver esto, Elly inmediatamente corrió a su lado  
  
- No te muevas, te lastimaras  
  
- Si tan solo tuviera mi varita... - dijo por lo bajo mientras recargaba su cabeza en la pared y cerraba los ojos, tratando de aminorar el dolor que sentía  
  
***** *****  
  
Era escarpado, muy escarpado, pero aun así no se detendría, no hasta saber que estaba segura, pero ¿Cómo saberlo? No había otra manera que la de seguir corriendo hasta que llegar a algun lugar o encontrase a alguien  
  
"Dios, permiteme encontrar a alguien, Dios permiteme encontrar a alguien..." se repetía constantemente mientras corría, aun con las manos atadas y la varita en la boca  
  
Así siguió, no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo, ya sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, pidiendo el balsamo del descanso, pero en vez de eso, lo que ocurrió es que se enredaron y su cuerpo fue a dar de bruces contra el piso  
  
- ¡OUCH!  
  
O eso fue lo que ella pensó, pero en lugar del piso humedo y rocoso, fue a caer sobre algo que se quejaba, algo suave, algo suave que le era extrañamente familiar, abrió los ojos y lo vió  
  
- ¡Severus! - gritó con emoción al reconocer el rostro de su marido como la "cosa quejumbrosa" con la que había tropezado  
  
- ¿Faye?... ¡FAYE! ... - Severus se unió al grito tras recuperarse del golpe que lo había aturdido, mientras abrazaba fuertemente el fragil y hermoso cuerpo de su esposa, al tiempo que perdía su rostro en ese cabello que tanto adoraba, de pronto vió que estaba amarrada de las muñecas, así que rapidamente procedio a quitarle lascuerdas magicas con un sencillisimo hechizo  
  
- ¿Estas bien amor? - preguntó de pronto Severus, despues de haberle quitado las cuerdas  
  
- Si, no te preocupes Sev, pero tu no estas bien cariño - respondió ella viendo las vendas tanto en la cabeza como el brazo de Severus  
  
- No es nada de que preocuparse, lo que importa es encontrar a Elly y Draco  
  
- ¿Estan perdidos? Lo sabía, no solo podían haberme raptado a mi - dijo pensativa y algo molesta y preocupada, luego se puso de pie y trato de ayudar a su esposo a hacer lo mismo, pero el golpe repentino había lastimado severamente la pierna derecha de Snape, lo que le impido ponerse en pie  
  
- ¡Ouch! - grito al apoyar la pierna lastimada y volvió a caer al piso del bosque, Faye de inmediato se inclino a ayudarle  
  
Fue justo en ese momento en que notó la prescencía de los muchachos, a uno lo conocía bien, era Harry, amigo de Elly, pero al otro, a pesar de su gran parecido con Harry, no lograba hacerse una idea de quien era, pronto Harry lo notó y decidio presentarlo  
  
- El es James Potter, mi padre - ambos esperaban ver alguna reacción que indicara sorpresa en la mujer, pero en cambio, solo sonrió al mas puro estilo Snape y asintió, ante esto, ambos chicos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, en cambio Snape lucía una sonrisa franca, por algo era quien era, por algo se había enamorado de ella...  
  
- Creo que lo mejor sera seguir avanzando - dijo de pronto Severus tratando de nuevo de ponerse de pie, pero fallando irremediablemente  
  
- No puedes ir así amor - le dijo Faye mientras examinaba su pierna, sabía bien que un hechizo podría ayudar mucho, pero por algun motivo Sev no lo realizaba, entonces lo noto, estaba muy debil, demasiado para su gusto, inclusive siendo mago el cuerpo humano tenía su limite y el de Severus estaba acercandose peligrosamente al suyo  
  
- Tengo una idea, me adelantare, ustedes quedense aquí, en cuanto vea a alguien lo enviare, papá, por favor quedate con ellos por si te necesitan - dijo de pronto Harry, notando que a su profesor de pociones le era imposible continuar  
  
- De acuerdo - susurro Sev algo cansado, no podía seguir retrasandolo, sabía, aunque doliera un poco admitirlo, que si alguien podía contra Voldemort, ese era Harry  
  
Harry pronto salió corriendo tras recibir un "Cuidate" de James en la dirección que le indicó Faye y a los pocos segundos se perdió en la oscuridad  
  
***** *****  
  
El frío continuamente entraba por las pequeñas rendijas que había en las paderes de madera, ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que los habían dejado en esa habitación y aun no tenían señal alguna de que alguien hubiera regresado a ese lugar, la oscuridad indicaba que la noche estaba cayendo y por lo tanto, el frío comenzaba a llenar cada vez mas el recinto  
  
Draco aun estaba cansado y debil, en esos momentos se debatía entre el sueño y la consciencia, recargado en la pared del lugar, abrazando el pequeño y fragil cuerpo de una Elly que dormía intranquila, temblando enormemente  
  
Sin duda estaba preocupado, si eso continuaba así, Elly atraparía una pulmonía, y eso era lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento  
  
Arropo mas a la pequeña con la túnica que minutos atras se había quitado para ofrecersela a la joven, fue cuando lo escuchó, el sonido inconfundible de arbustos moviendose, algo pesado cayendo y segundos despues una repentina luz que inundo el lugar  
  
- ¡Potter! - gritó algo sorprendido Draco, al ver quien acababa de entrar ala habitación  
  
- Malfoy, Elly, ¿Estan bien? - pregunto acercandose e incandose para tocar la frente de la niña, la cual, para su suerte, no mostraba signos de fiebre  
  
- Estamos bien - respondio Draco algo cansado - Y si tu intención es hacerla del "niño heroe" no pierdas tiempo y ayudanos a salir de aquí Potter - continuo Draco sin perder su caracteristico arrastrar en las palabras  
  
Harry levantó a Elly y Draco se puso de pie a duras penas, pero cuando se disponían a salir algo se los impidio  
  
- Vaya vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es el heroe favorito del mundo magico, el "grandioso" Harry Potter...  
  
- Voldemort - le respondió Harry al joven de rojas pupilas que tenía frente suyo  
  
- Veo con agrado que no has olvidado mi nombre, es "todo un honor" que alguien "tan famoso" como tu no me haya olvidado - continuo el lord oscuro sin cambiar ese tono sarcastico que usaba en ese momento  
  
Nadie hablo despues de eso, ambos rivales continuaban en una batalla de miradas, mientras que Draco, recargando su cuerpo en la pared, solo observaba en silencio, tratando de obtener fuerzas de donde no existían  
  
- Oh, pero que coincidencía mas grata, ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba para completar mis planes - dijo de pronto Voldemort, mirando a cada uno en la sala  
  
- ¿Qué rayos quieres decir? - pregunto molesto Harry abrazando u poco mas fuerte el cuerpo de una Elly que comenzaba a despertar  
  
- ¿De que hablo? Llevas tanto tiempo de conocer sobre mi y aun no lo averiguas, no no no, que mal se esperaría mas del salvador de los sangresucia, el heroe de los oprimidos - dijo acercandose mas, mientras Harry retrocedía paso a paso, dejando a Elly en el piso, puesto que ya se había despertado  
  
- ¡Ya sueltalo de una vez por todas desgraciado! - gritó Harry ya harto, tanto de Voldemort como del dolor que estaba sintiendo en la cicatriz  
  
- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije la noche de mi resurgimiento? Mi meta es conquistar la muerte, lograr la inmortalidad, ya he dado un paso, mi cuerpo regreso a mi, ahora solo falta uno para lograr mi objetivo y todo esta aquí para realizarlo... tengo todo lo que necesito ...un traidor... una inutil.... y tú....  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Listo... Uuff... creo que fue uno de los capitulos que mas me ha costado escribir... ¿Por qué? Bueno, justo me dí cuenta que me había salido algo de mi linea y entonces tuve que sacar cartas de hasta por debajo del sillon para regresar a mi objetivo y es que aun tengo algunos cabos sueltos que espero atar en el proximo cap.. que creo sera el ultimo... a lo mucho 2... por lo que he decidido agarrar el fic de lleno y no actualizar los otros hasta que acabe este, que como dije, no falta mucho [Creo que hice lo mismo con REVENGE ^^U]  
  
Bueno, es todo, ojala les haya gustado, ya tome una decisión sobre Elly y Draco, que creo es la mejor, solo esperen y veran ^_~  
  
Ok, aquí les dejo, espero reviews... y les pronostico algo interesante para mi proximo proyecto... =)  
  
Ja ne! 


	17. Capitulo 17: El Fin

GOCHI: Bueno, aquí esta, despues de mucho, el tan esperado final de Un Torbellino En Hogwarts... -^w^- Realmente ha sido una delicia escribir este fic, Elly es uno de esos personajes que verdaderamente amé crear, desarrollar y sin duda la volvere a utilizar en algun fic [como Feliz Aniversario y algun otro que tengo en mente] y es toda una satisfacción ver que tuvo una buena acogida, tanto Elly, Faye, como el fic en si  
  
Agradezco de sobremanera la paciencia que han tenido conmigo, mis esporadicos updates, los giros insospechados en el fic y cada zonzera que paso e ilumino mi mentecilla durante estos meses que me ha tomado darle un fin ha esta bella historía  
  
Ojala y les guste este final y ya saben, como lo he hecho ya, si me lo piden, puedo creale un epilogo ^^  
  
Agradezco a TODAS LAS PERSONAS que alguna vez se hayan detenido a leer esta loca idea que llego a mi mente hace algun tiempo, con mención especial a Malu Snape Rickman, quien sin lugar a dudas ha sido la mas fiel lectora de este fic y la fan mas obsesa con Snape que he conocido en mi vida  
  
¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS!!  
  
Ahora, el ultimo capitulo de...  
  
Un Torbellino En Hogwarts  
  
----------  
  
By Gochi Glay Lover  
  
Capitulo Diescisiete.- El Fin  
  
- ...un traidor... una inutil.... y tú.... - dijo Voldemort en voz baja mientras sacaba su varita y la apuntaba a los chicos, pronto el dolor en la cicatriz se hizo tan intenso que Harry cayó de rodillas soltando un fuerte grito que inundo el manto de la noche  
  
Elly se acerco a el, tratando de ayudarlo, pero Harry la alejo, levantando la vista algo nublada hacía Voldemort, que reía como sadico, aun con la varita levantada  
  
- ¡Por favor, detente! - suplico Elly de pie entre Harry y Draco, pero Voldemort no le hizo caso y continuo apuntando a Harry, pronunciando una palabra que Draco había escuchado mucho ese día  
  
- Crucio  
  
- ¡KYAAAA! - grito Harry al sentir el dolor que recorría su cuerpo, un dolor que no hacía mas de un año había sentido  
  
- ¡Harry, Harry! - Elly lloraba mientras trataba por todos los medios de detener el dolor que Harry sentía, pero no fue sino hasta que una voz llamó la atención de todos que el sufrimiento de Harry se detuvo  
  
- ¡Suficiente idiota! - la potente voz de Sirius llenó el recinto, haciendo que Voldemort detuviera la tortura en Harry y volviera su atención a él, detras suyo se encontraban los demas, todos listo para enfrentarle, incluidos Severus, Faye y James  
  
- Cielos Potter, veo que esta vez has traido compañía - le dijo Voldemort a Harry sobre su hombro - Por suerte, yo también la he traido...  
  
Y al decir esto de todos lados comenzaron a salir mortifagos, todos varitas en alto y dispuesto a matar  
  
Dumbledore alejó y protegió a Severus y Faye, ya que ninguno podía pelear, mientras John, Alex y James se ponían frente suyo para mayor protección, pronto Sirius y Alastor comenzaron a pelear contra algunos mortifagos, que eran fuertes, al igual que Remus, Arabella y McGonagall, por otro lado, Albus se acerco a Harry y los chicos, interponiendose entre ellos y Voldemort  
  
- Albus... siempre es un placer verte - saludó Voldemort mientras cambiaba la dirección de su varita hacía el viejo  
  
- Tom... tanto tiempo - contestó Dumbledore levantando también su varita, entonces comenzó la lluvia de hechizo entre ellos  
  
El lugar era un verdadero campo de batalla salido del mismísimo infierno, ningun lado parecía ceder o perder fuerza, los aliados de la orden parecían tener ventaja, pero pronto los mortifagos les alcanzaban para de nuevo tomar la ventaja el lado de la luz  
  
Pero pronto la balanza comenzó a inclinarse al lado de la oscuridad, Arabella había caido herida, y Sirius le defendía, pero no podía hacer mucho, Alex y John por su parte comenzaban a perder fuerzas, despues de todo, no eran magos tan experimentados como los demas, Alastor y Remus habían dado cuenta de algunos mortifagos, pero pronto Alex recibió un hechizo poderoso y Remus corrió a ayudarle, dejando a Alastor solo, lo cual no ayudó a su situación y pronto se vio aventajado, James hacía todo lo que podía contra un par de mortifagos, pero no perecía ir muy bien, por otro lado MGonagall se encontraba muy ocupada tratando de ayudar a proteger a los Snape  
  
Las fuerzas comenzaban a faltarles y esto no pasó desapercibido para Voldemort  
  
- Ja ja ja, ¡Tú y tu estupida orden no son nada! - gritó y pronto lanzó un fuerte hechizo que aturdió enormemente a Albus, tirandolo cerca de los chicos  
  
- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! - gritaron Harry y Elly, acercandose a ayudarle, mientras Draco algo debil aun, se ponía entre ellos y Voldemort, varita levantada y mirada Malfoy en los ojos  
  
- Hijo mio, hazte a un lado - le dijo tranquilamente, moviendo la cabeza hacia su derecha  
  
- ¡No soy tu hijo maldito asesino! - gritó Draco levantando mas la varita y lanzando un hechizo que no hizo ni meya en el poderoso hombre frente a él  
  
- Dejate de estupideces, muevete, no deseo matarte, aun me eres util para mi objetivo - le repitio, de nuevo moviendo su cabeza hacía la derecha, pero Draco no se movía, podía ver de reojo la habitación y la situación no lucía nada bien, la orden estaba perdiendo la batalla, detras suyo, Harry y Elly trataban de ayudar a un muy debilitado Albus Dumbledore, le situación no era nada alentadora, pero no se rendiría, se había prometido vengar a sus padres y eso haría  
  
- No lo hare, asesino - Draco volvió a lanzar otro hechizo que igual que el anterior no daño a Voldemort  
  
- No me dejas otra opción - y tras decir esto, una rafaga de maldiciones salió de la varita de Voldemort  
  
- ¡¡Draco!!  
  
- ¡¡Kyaaa!!  
  
- ¡¡ELYHAM!!  
  
Todo ocurrio como en camara lenta, las maldiciones, Elly gritando el nombre de Draco, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver la escena, pronto la chica se puso frente a Draco, lanzandolo fuera del camino y recibiendo ella las maldiciones, cayendo mientras todos gritaban su nombre, Draco de inmediato llegó a ella  
  
- ¡Elly, Elly, despierta, reacciona! - gritaba con todo su ser mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas,pero la pequeña no abría los ojos, su cuerpo se movía solamente por las leves sacudidas que Draco le daba, las cuales cada vez se volvían mas freneticas, en otro lado, Severus y Elly intentaban por todos los medios llegar a su hija, pero el campo de protección que había formulado Dumbledore no les permitía salir y por lo debil de sus cuerpo, Severus no lograba destruir la barrera, mientras Voldemort, aprovechando la distracción, levantó de nuevo su varita  
  
- Inutil, ahora todo esta incompleto, ya no me sirves para nada - apuntó su varita a Draco, mientras en sus labios comenzaba a formarse la fatal maldición  
  
- Avada Kedabra  
  
Era el fin, Draco lo sabía y lamentaba todo, no solo no haber podido vengar a sus padres, también haber defraudado a su padrino al no haber podido defender a Elly  
  
Vio ese destello verde acercarse y cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor, aquello que nunca llegó, abrió los ojos cuando un fuerte grito inundo el lugar y ocurrio algo que muchos pensaron jamas se repetiría  
  
Frente a el, estaba Voldemort... o lo que quedaba de este, retorciendose, gritando, lleno de ira  
  
- ¡No, no m-me pue-de pasar e-esto de nu-nue-vo!  
  
Nadie en un principio supo que pasaba, hasta que Dumbledore se puso de píe y se acerco, lanzandole un hechizo mortal al cuerpo en agonía frente a el  
  
- Es el fin, Tom   
  
Pronto el cuerpo desaparecio en una explosión de sangre y organos, haciendo que los mortifagos, al ver muerto a su lider, trataran de huir, pero la orden rapidamente los acorraló  
  
Pero había una silueta que no se movía, Draco aun no reaccionaba, ¿Que había pasado? Pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo a ver al dueño, encontrandose con los esmeralda de Harry, que estaban bañados en lagrimas, mientras le explicaba lo ocurrido  
  
- Elly, Elly te salvó  
  
- ¿Como dices?  
  
Entonces le dijo todo, sobre como a el le había pasado lo mismo con su madre, para ese momento, los Snape ya habían salido de su barrera y estaban junto al cuerpo de su hija, llorando el alma  
  
Fue cuando la idea brilló en la mente de Harry como una bombilla  
  
- La poción de Voldemort - susurro por lo bajo mientras la idea y los recuerdos pasaban por su mente  
  
- ¿De que hablas? - preguntó Dumbledore, entonces lo recordó, la manera en que Voldemort habia recuperado su cuerpo, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, si le hacía algunas modificaciones y tal vez si... quizas, solo quizas, habría una posibilidad de recuperar a Elly  
  
***** *****  
  
"Tuuuuuuuuuut" - Lo vió acercarse, tan rojo como lo recordaba, hacía ya casí siete años que no pisaba ese lugar, desde su salida de Hogwarts y se había prometido no volver a menos que fuera importante, nunca la había gustado realmente el ambiente del lugar, siempre tan bullicioso y molesto y a sus 25 años había logrado cumplir su promesa, pero este año era diferente y no podía evitar sentir una gran nostalgia al estar ahí, miró a su alrededor, nada había cambiado, la fachada, los letreros, incluso se podía ver algunas familias que vio la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, seguramente hacíendo lo mismo que el, esperando, pero por lo que se veía, la larga espera había llegado a su fin este año, pasarían aun dos meses antes de que se viera la misma actividad en el lugar, pero eso era algo que realmente a el no le importaba  
  
Pronto hubo llegado la pesada maquina, tan brillante e imponente como la ultima vez que viajó en ella, aun podía recordar ese día...  
  
||---Flasback---||  
  
- Bien ... - una silueta miraba fijamente a otra que tenía frente a si, como muchas veces estuvieron, pero en esta ocasión era distinta  
  
- Bien ... - respondio la otra silueta, mirando al que había sido su rival, su nemesis, durante gran parte de sus años escolares  
  
- Supongo que esto es Potter, el fin oficial de nuestra hostilidad - dijo de pronto un muchacho rubio mientras le extendía su mano derecha al joven frente a el, su estampa era verdaderamente excepcional, su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros y estaba amarrado en una coleta, sobría y sencilla, sus ojos plata reflejaban el sol del atardecer que comenzaba a dar tonalidades rojizas al bello cielo aborregado  
  
- Tu lo has dicho Malfoy - respondió el otro mientras aceptaba el saludo, si el rubio lucía imponente, este joven lo era aun mas, sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas eran profundos pero juveniles, era poco mas alto que su opuesto y lucían un cuerpo con buena musculatura, sus cabello, bueno, su cabello seguía igual de indomable como lo había sido años atras y bajo este se encontraba lo que era sin duda su sello personal, una cicatriz en forma de rayo  
  
Draco pensó que realmente era identico a su padre, a quien el había llegado a conocer algunos años atras, gracias a un hoyo en el espacio tiempo que, tras algunos meses de investigación, fue arreglado por Dumbledore, mandando así de regreso a James Potter a su epoca... claro, no sin que antes el les mostrara todos y cada uno de los pasadizos que, por motivos que no quizo revelar (pero que cada vez que los insinuaba provocaba una risa desenfrenada de parte de Remus y Sirius) no habían puesto en el mapa del medoreador, mapa que conoció poco despues de la gran pelea  
  
||---End Flashback---||  
  
Si, había muchos recuerdos en ese lugar, en esa maquina comunmente conocida como locomotora, ahora, a siete años de haber terminado su educación, lucía un "look" algo distinto, su cabello estaba ahora corto y muy bien peinado, no lucía lleno de pegatina, como en sus años de Hogwarts, sino estaba suelto, dejando que el viento jugueteara con las mechas doradas, en ese momento vestía un pantalon de vestir negro muy elegante y una playera polo color verde oscuro, un fino saco negro complementaba la vestimenta, haciendolo lucir como todo un joven conquistador  
  
Miró de nuevo a la locomotora y tan perdido estaba en sus recuerdos que pegó un gran salto cuando un par de manos taparon sus platinadas iris  
  
- ¿Quién soy? - preguntó una voz traviesa al tiempo que soltaba una leve risita  
  
Draco no tuvo necesidad de adivinar, en un movimiento rápido se dió la vuelta e interrumpio las pequeñas risas con un dulce beso  
  
- Je je, creo que adivinaste - le susurró la misma voz al romper el beso, mientras un par de ojos negros como la noche miraban los de Draco, plateados como la luna  
  
- Creo que si - respondió el otro mientras pasaba una mano por ese largo cabello castaño que tanto le enloquecía, mientras depositaba otro tierno beso en los dulces labios de su prometida  
  
Sin duda la amaba, le había tomado muchos años darse cuenta y no fue hasta hacía apenas 2 en que salian juntos y 6 meses en que había pedido su mano, solo esperaban que ella termirara el colegió para caserse, lo cual no faltaba mucho, puesto que la joven regresaba de terminar su 6to curso en Hogwarts  
  
No les importaba mucho la diferencía de edades, y al parecer a sus familiares y amigos tampoco, aunque bueno, el rubio no tenía a ningun familiar vivo, pero eso no era importante, despues de todo, se amaban  
  
Draco volteo a ver el reloj de la estación al notar la poca gente que aun quedaba, ya era tarde, habían quedado de ira a cenar todos juntos y no les quedaba mucho tiempo, conjuro un hechizo en el equipaje reduciendolo y guardandolo en su bolsillo, luego fijo su vista en su novia y le extendió su brazo, el cual ella tomó con gusto  
  
- ¿Nos vamos Elly? - preguntó galante Draco mientras le sonreía dulcemente a la joven, al cual le devolvio la sonrisa  
  
- Claro, Draco-chan  
  
~*~*~*~ FIN ~*~*~*~  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Si ;_; Torbellino ha llegado a su fin *Se escucha de fondo la canción de las golondrinas*  
  
Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, como ven, decidi juntar a Draco con Elly, pero como me sugirio Amaly Malfoy, que fuera ya de grandes, pienso que quedo muy bien, ya que 10 años... bueno 9, no son muchos cuando hay amor, Draco tiene 25 y Elly 16  
  
Bien, como les dije, si me lo piden, puedo hacer un epílogo, quizas la boda o incluso la vida ya de casados etc.  
  
No quise especificar demasiado como revivieron a Elly y todo eso, porque hubiera tenido que inventarme una pocion medio loca y eso como que no, tampoco puse mucho en los recuerdos de Draco sobre la pelea ¿Motivo? Bueno, creo que si yo fuera el no quisiera recordar eso, al menos no cuando estoy de tan buen humor como el lo estaba  
  
Tampoco quize ya explicar bien lo de Alex y su parentezco con Remus, pero bueno, en la idea original, era hija de el -^0^- pero como ya no encajaba en la historia, decidi mejor no decir nada  
  
Bueno, creo que es todo por el momento, espero sus reviews con tomatazos y demas ^^U  
  
Y ya les dije, si lo piden, habra epílogo  
  
Ja nee!  
  
NOTA: Estoy teniendo problemas con mi conexión, así que quizas tarde unpoco en actualizar -_- 


	18. Epilogo: El inicio de una vida juntos

GOCHI: Bueno, como dicen, lo prometido es deuda, he aquí el epilogo de Torbellino, ojala y lo disfruten, que en lo que a mi respecta, lo adoro =)  
  
Este epilogo va dedicado muy especialmente a:  
  
Kiara McGonagall  
  
Malu Snape Rickman  
  
Lena-loves-MaLfOy  
  
ally   
  
Amaly Malfoy  
  
Pos haberme deja un review en el ultimo cap y ser de las personas que mas me han apoyado en el fic, en especial a Kiara, quien me dejo en los dos capitulos XD  
  
¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!  
  
Un Torbellino En Hogwarts  
  
----------  
  
By Gochi Glay Lover  
  
Epilogo.- El inicio de una vida juntos   
  
Mire a mi alrededor, era tan extraño, todavia podia recordar la primera vez que pisé ese lugar, poco mas de diez años atras, y luego volver a el cuando al fin llegue a los once años, yep, sin duda ese viejo castillo formaba y formaría parte de mi vida por siempre, había vivido tantos buenos momentos en el, tantas travesuras, tantos recuerdos  
  
Pase de nuevo mi vista por la sala comun de la que por 7 largos años fue mi casa, Slytherin, los colores sobrios predominaban pero aun así se podía sentir una calidez reconfortante  
  
- Snape, ¿Aun no termina de despedirse? - escuche como una voz me regresaba a la realidad, una voz que amaba con toda mi alma, voltee a verle, a pesar de los años transcurridos el seguía igual que siempre, su porte elegante pero desafiante e incluso terrorifico contrastaba poderosamente con la ternura que se podia observar en sus ojos  
  
- Ya he terminado profesor - respondí mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa, algo que obviamente no estaba consiguiendo ya que inmediatamente, tras pronunciar esa frase, solte una enorme carcajada y el hombre frente a mi me acopaño al tiempo que pasaba su diestra por mi cabello castaño, levante mi vista y mis iris negras se encontraron con las que habían sido su patron, un par de lagunas negras como un abismo  
  
- Si papá, ya termine, ¿Nos vamos? - le pregunte colgandome de su brazo  
  
- Claro Elly - respondió el y ambos salimos rumbo a la oficina de Dumbledore-sama para partir a nuestro hogar, hacía apenas una semana que se había llevado a cabo la graduación y solo un par de días atras los alumnos habían abandonado el castillo para pasar sus vacaciones de verano en sus hogares, yo, por otro lado, me había ofrecido a ayudar a papá a ordenar todo, pero en realidad no era mas que una excusa para estar un poco mas de tiempo en el colegio  
  
Llegamos pronto a la vieja gargola y tras pronunciar la contraseña esta se apartó y ambos subimos al despacho del viejo mago  
  
- Pasen, pasen - nos recibio con su característica sonrisa y su mirada brillante detras de sus gafas de media luna  
  
- Bueno Albus, es hora de marchar - dijo papá y el viejo solo asintio deseandonos unas muy felices vacaciones, el primero en partir fue papá, quien llevaba algunos cuantos pergaminos bajo el brazo los cuales decía eran muy delicados como para encogerlos  
  
- Bueno señor, creo que nos veremos - me despedi acercandome a el y dandole un fuerte abrazo el cual él respondió con cariño, luego camine hacía la chimenea y acerque mi mano hacía la macetilla con el polvo cuando algo brillante me distrajo, observe con cuidado mi mano derecha y lo vi, de la misma manera que lo había estado viendo el ultimo año y medio  
  
El director no perdió detalle de esto y se acerco a mi, pasando una mano por mi cabello, revolviendolo un poco  
  
- Te deseo suerte... no... Les deseo la mejor de las suertes a ambos  
  
- Gracias - le respondi sonriendo  
  
- No hay de que, solo no olviden invitarme - dijo guiñendo un ojo y dejando ver una sonrisa franca, yo solo asiento y cuidando de no manchar el pequeño anillo que me quede viendo momentos atras, tomo un puñado de polvos Flu y con voz firme y tras despedirme de mi ex-director grito el nombre del lugar al que voy  
  
- Mansión Snape  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Miro el viejo reloj muggle que se encuentra en la sala y noto que marca poco mas de las 9 de la mañana, por lo que deduzco que no han de tardar en llegar, si dijera que no estoy nervioso sería una enorme mentira, no hacía ni una semana que no la veía, pero aun así estoy mas que nervioso, emocionado  
  
Mas aun porque se que esta vez ya no tendre que separame de ella, al fin ha terminado sus estudios... "Cielos Santo" pienso mientras la ultima frase se repite en mi cabeza, "Al fin ha terminado sus estudios..." Lo que esa simple frase implica hace que todo mi nerviosismo, emocion y ansiedad aumenten  
  
De pronto un sonido me regresa a la realidad y veo la figura elegante pero serena de mi padrino llegar por la chimenea  
  
- Bienvenido padrino - le saludo ofreciendole la mano para luego darle un abrazo lleno de cariño, ese hombre frente mio es como un segundo padre para mi  
  
- Gracias Draco, que grata sorpresa es verte aquí - responde el y entonces una voz inunda la sala  
  
- ¡Bienvenido a casa Severus-kun! - la voz de mi "madrina" nos hace voltear y Sev se dirige a ella para fundirse en un abrazo lleno de amor mientras sus labios se encuentran en un rapido pero tierno beso  
  
- Faye, ¿Como te ha ido cariño? - pregunta el hombre y ambos comienzan una conversación, yo los veo mientras ambos se dirigen al elegante sillón, no puedo mas que sonreir para mis adentros, realmente adoro a mis padrinos, siempre me ayudaron y cuando Voldemort mato a mi familia no dudaron en recibirme con los brazos abiertos, y, depues de mi graduación, me ayudaron a encontrar un empleo y una casa para mi... una casa que en menos de 2 meses tendría una nueva ocupante  
  
Justo estoy pensando en esto cuando el sonido de alguien llegando por la chimenea me distrae hacia esta, mis ojos no pueden mas que iluminarse cuando la hermosa figura de mi prometida llega por via Red Flu, aun sin notar mi prescencia camina rumbo a Faye y le saluda, es entonces que aprovecho y me acerco sigilosamente a ella y le tapo los ojos  
  
- ¿Quien soy? - pregunto cerca de su oido y todos podemos escuchar el pequeño gritillo que suelta al reconocer mi voz  
  
- ¡Draco-chan! - se voltea y de inmediato nos besamos ante la alegre mirada de mis padrinos, luego nos separamos un poco - ¿Que haces aquí amor? - pregunta y en su tono puedo escuchar la felicidad que la inunda  
  
- Vine a verte pequeña - le respondo y volvemos a besarnos, esta vez mas tiernamente  
  
- Te extrañe tanto Draco-chan... - me dice mientras notamos como tanto Severus como Faye salen de la sala, el primero se dirige a su despacho para dejar unos pergaminos con los que llego y Faye va rumbo a la cocina  
  
- Y yo a ti - le respondo dandole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz, luego ambos nos sentamos en el sillón y Elly repara en algo que no había notado  
  
- ¿Y Citan? - pregunta mirando a nuestro alrededor buscando al antes mencionado  
  
- Te estaba esperando hace rato pero recibio una llamada por chimenea de una amiga y ni tardo ni perezoso salio a su casa  
  
- Ya veo, bueno, supongo que lo vere cuando regrese - sonrie y no tardamos en volvernos a besar, realmente no se como fue que tarde tanto en darme cuenta cuanto amaba a mi pequeña, quizas fue por la diferencia de edades y aunque nueve años no son muchos aun así supongo que me cohibia pensar en ella como algo mas, pero como dicen, uno no puede elegir sobre el corazón y pronto comprendí que Elly era mas que mi mejor amiga y consejera, sino que realmente la amaba y, para mi fortuna, ella a mi también, seguimos besandonos unos segundos mas hasta que la voz de Faye nos regresó a la realidad  
  
- Muchachos, el almuerzo esta servido  
  
Todos caminamos rumbo a la cocina y nos sentamos, entonces el inevitable tema regresa de lleno por parte de mi padrino  
  
- ¿Ya listos para el gran día? - pregunta y tanto Elly como yo nos sonrojamos un poco pero asentimos, es extraño, pero siempre que tocan el tema del gran día no puedo evitar sonrojarme y sintirme como si aun tuviera quince años a pesar de tener ya ventiseis  
  
- Ya esta casi todo listo - le respondo, al ser el encargado de organizar todo he procurado hacerlo bien y con tiempo, tanto la boda como la recepción se llevaran a cabo en la mansión Malfoy, realmente adoro ese lugar y Elly ha aceptado hacerla ahí, se que ella tambien ama la mansión  
  
Si, sin duda la mansión sera perfecta, a pesar de estar desabitada casí diez años aun sigue igual de hermosa y radiante, todo gracias a los elfos que aun la cuidan ya no por obligación sino por placer, cada rincon de la enorme edificación esta llena de recuerdos... si, es exactamente por eso que no vivo en ella, porque tiene muchos recuerdos... demasiados...  
  
Todos continuamos comiendo y charlando amenamente hasta que se escucha un pequeño pitido y siento como algo vibra dentro de mi tunica, todos me miran mientras saco el pequeño cubo de cristal y presiono el diminuto boton que tiene en relieve en la parte superior, dejando ver un pequeño holograma  
  
- Buenos días Draco - saluda la pequeña figura que veo en el holograma mientras inclina la cabeza, luego voltea a ver a los demas ocupantes de la mesa  
  
- Buen día señores Snape, Elly, ¿Como han estado? Espero que bien - saluda cordialmente, mis futuros suegros le saludan con una sonrisa mientras que Elly agita su mano y suelta un alegre "¡HOLA!" que el hombre en el holograma responde de igual manera  
  
- Buen día Harry, ¿Ocurre algo? - le saludo y este regresa su atención a mi asintiendo levemente  
  
- Así es, lamento molestarte pero ha surgido una junta de ultima hora con el ministro de magia Asiatico y los representantes de la G.U.F.M, por lo que necesitamos de tu prescencía - dice tras chequear una pequeña libreta  
  
- ¿Ahora? - pregunto algo molesto, estoy muy a gusto con mi familia, pero veo en su mirada que debo ir, ese es el problema de trabajar en el ministerio  
  
- Ve Draco, podremos seguir con los planes mas de rato - me dice Elly poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro  
  
- Esta bien - le digo a mi pequeña y luego volteo rumbo al ojiverde, quien al escuchar la palabra "planes" puso una sonrisa algo apenada, sabía de que eran los planes, el mismo había ayudado a los planes de Ron y Hermione, sus mejores amigos, apenas un año atras  
  
- Lamento la interrupción - volvio a repetir aun sonriendo un poco y todos le decimos que no hay problema, luego, tras despedirse, su holograma desaparece de mi localizador el cual guardo  
  
- Bueno, debo irme - les digo y me despido de todos para partir rumbo al ministerio  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bien, el dicho de "El tiempo pasa volando" realmente se a aplicado a lo largo de mi vida, aun puedo recordar cuando conocí a Faye aquella nevada tarde, todo lo que ha pasado, nuestra boda, el nacimiento de Elly, su tiempo en Hogwarts mientras tratabamos de ocultarnos del Lord Oscuro, la derrota de este, la muerte de Elly y los esfuerzos para revivirla, su entrada a Hogwarts, su noviazgo con Draco y la proposición de mi ahijado apenas poco mas de un año atras...  
  
Si, mi vida ha sido algo caotica, pero no puedo arrepentirme, es la vida que adoro y que conozco  
  
Apenas pocos días que el curso ha terminado, el ultimo de mi niña, ¿Quién diría que crecería tan rapido? Es una gran bruja  
  
Justo hoy hemos regresado a casa y veo como la ansiedad comienza a recorrernos a todos, falta tan poco para el gran día, es una suerte que mi ahijado sea tan responsable y se haya hecho cargo ya de la mayoría de las cosas, aun recuerdo lo caotico que fue para Weasley y Granger  
  
Me da tanto gusto que al fin vayan a unir sus vidas dos de las personas mas importantes de mi vida, no puedo esperar a verla con su vestido blanco...  
  
- ¿Papá? - escucho como una voz me llama y volteo a ver a mi pequeña, quien me esta ayudando con unos trabajos de investigación en mi despacho, en el sotano de la casa  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo Elly? - le pregunto y ella solo sonrie  
  
- Me preguntaba si estas formulas estan correctas - me extiende un pergamino y veo los calculos para esa nueva pocion que estamos creando entre ambos, una que, con suerte, reducida los malestares en el embarazo, algo en lo que Elly esta muy interesada  
  
- Veamos... si, aunque creo que si reducimos la raiz unos miligramos los resultados seran menos agresivos para el cuerpo - le comento, y así pasamos toda la tarde hasta que, a la hora de la cena, Faye nos manda llamar y vemos con agrado que Draco ha regresado, sin duda su trabajo lo mantiene muy ocupado, en realidad no se porque lo aceptó, habiendo mejores puesto en diferentes lugares, empleos menos "matados", pero conozco a Draco, ama los retos y este es uno mas  
  
- ¿Como te fue en la junta amor? - es lo primero que regunta Elly al verle llegar, todos sabemos que las juntas de la G.U.F.M. son agresivas  
  
- Bien, hemos resuelto otro tratado para la libre utilización de magia cerca de las montañas de Gruterus, aunque muchos han intentado impedirlo siempre que Harry esta en las juntas terminan accediendo, el muy afortunado tiene carisma hasta con los gigantes - nos dice con una media sonrisa mientras a un sorbo a su bebida  
  
- Ya veo, pero bueno, desde que recuerdo Harry-kun ha sido por demas carismatico - nos dice Faye y todos asentimos  
  
- Lo se, a veces no entiendo porque no acepto el cargo y me postulo para el, él sería un mejor ministro de magia de lo que yo soy - murmura viendo fijamente la unica foto donde sale el ex-trio de Gryffindor junto con el y Elly  
  
- No digas eso amor, eres un excelente ministro, tu has instituido mas acuerdos y beneficios en menos de 2 años que Fudge en toda su carrera... que en paz descanse - le dice Elly dandole un pequeño beso, lo cual, junto a las palabras de aliento logran levantar el animo de mi ahijado y futuro yerno  
  
- Bueno, eso es lo de menos, ¿Que les parece si mejor seguimos planeando la boda? - dice Faye y todos accedemos  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Un no puedo creerlo, estoy aquí, en esta pequeña sala y alcanzo a escuchar como poco a poco el lugar se va llenando de gente, estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa  
  
- Tranquila cariño, todo va estar bien - me dice una voz muy conocida, mi mamá, quien esta a mi lado junto con Hermi-chan, quienes me ayudan a arreglarme  
  
- Lo se, solo que aun no puedo creer que ya sea el gran día, Merlin, creo que me voy a desmayar ¿Me veo bien? ¿No luzco gorda? - les pregunto algo desesperada y siento como Hermi-chan me da algunas palmadas en el hombro mientras mamá arregla el tocado en mi cabeza y me dice que luzco de maravilla  
  
Entonces la imponente figura de mi padre entra y tras brindarme una hermosa sonrisa y darme un abrazo me avisa que ya es hora... y de nuevo siento como mis piernas se vuelven de mantequilla y la horrible sensación de mareo llega de nuevo  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
- Ya es el día... - murmuro mientras Harry arregla mi corbata  
  
- Así es - responde el  
  
- ...Al fin me voy a casar con Elly... - vuelvo a hablar y veo como el asíente, entonces voltea rumbo al pelirrojo quien acaba de hechizar una rosa blanca que coloca en mi tunica, mientras mi pequeño cuñado nos mira entre curioso y expectante  
  
- Cielos... estoy nervioso - vuelvo a murmurar y ambos hombres frente a mi solo me sonrien tratando de darme animo  
  
Realmente se los agradezco, al fin de cuenta despues de nuestra salida de Hogwarts, para ser mas exactos desde que comenzamos a trabajar en el ministerio estos dos hombres se han convertido en mis mejores amigos, junto con Longbotton, que en este momento entra anunciando que ha llegado la hora  
  
- Merlin, en verdad estoy nervioso  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
La marcha nupcial inicia, llenando el lugar de una extraña sensación de anticipación que solo es rota cuando la hermosa figura de la novia aparece en la entrada  
  
De inmediato el novio queda como hechizado al verla, su vestido blanco y sencillo, su largo cabello castaño amarrado en un pequeño tocado que corona su cabeza, el poco maquillaje que resalta su hermosa piel  
  
Pronto la chica llega junto a su amado  
  
- Eres el angel mas hermoso que he visto - susurra el novio a su prometida en cuanto la tiene a su lado  
  
- Gracias, mi dulce Draco-chan - responde la chica, tomando la mano de Draco, entonces ambos voltean al frente, donde un viejo conocido de ambos empieza a oficiar la boda  
  
- Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar...  
  
La atmosfera de felicidad llena el lugar mientras la boda llega a su punto cuspide, donde ambos intercambian sus votos, jurandose amor por el resto de sus vidas mientras los padrinos depositan los anillos en las manos de los novios, quienes los colocan en el dedo anular de su pareja  
  
-... Pueden besarse - dice el viejo director y la feliz pareja sella su union con un dulce beso mientras la sala estalla en aplausos y Albus termina con un "Les presento al señor y la señora Malfoy Snape"  
  
||--- FIN---||  
  
¡SI! Un Torbellino en Hogwarts llego a su fin... Aaah...   
  
Pero antes de que comiencen a tratar de ahocarme por el final que le puesto y las dudas que he dejado, tengo que decirles que, he amado tanto esta historía que no la dejare morir así como así...  
  
YEP, hare una secuela de esta, en cuanto me libere un poco de trabajo, de hecho, ya la tengo planeada toda =) Donde pondre la boda un poco mas explicita y la vida de casados, etc  
  
Y para regocigo de quienes se enamoraron de la pareja Severus+Faye, tambien estoy haciendo una "precuela" [No se de donde saque esta palabra, pero me gusto ^0^] de Torbellino, donde cuento con mas detalle como fue que Faye y Sevvy terminaron enamorandose =) De hecho, ya tengo el primer capitulo hecho, pero creo que aun no lo subire... creo  
  
Ojala y les haya gustado, agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron algun review a lo largo de la historía, prometo tratar de apresurarme en mis demas fics para subir en cuanto antes ambas historias ^.^  
  
Y si se preguntan quien es Citan... creo que si leyeron bien el fic lo sabran... si no, tendran que esperar a que suba la secuela =D  
  
Ja nee! 


End file.
